¡Contratada! Pero solo una semana
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: Jasper Whitlock necesitaba encontrar una esposa para cerrar un importante trato e Isabella Swan era lo bastante inteligente y bella; necesitaba el dinero y Jasper prometió comportarse como un caballero. Mostrarse cariñosos en público resultó ser fácil, lo difícil era mantenerse alejados el uno del otro cuando estaban en privado… Pero ése no era su único problema. [ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M y la historia es de Kelly Hunter. Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella Swan llevaba vendiendo zapatos exactamente un mes. Un largo y adormecedor mes trabajando ella sola en la exclusiva zapatería del elegante barrio londinense de Chelsea; y estaba segura de que no duraría otro más.

En el almacén había clasificado todos los pares de zapatos por diseñador, después por modelo y finalmente por número. En la tienda había colocado el stock por color y dentro de los colores por uso. Había limpiado el polvo y pasado la aspiradora. Todavía no había entrado ningún cliente, pero todavía no era ni mediodía.

Isabella tomó el zapato que tenía más cerca, una bonita sandalia con dibujo de piel de leopardo y tacón de ónice y trató de imaginar cómo era posible que alguien pudiera pagar trescientos setenta y cinco libras por un par de zapatos de esos.

Dejó que el zapato colgara de las puntas de sus dedos y lo giró hacia un lado y hacia el otro antes de balancearlo finalmente en la palma de la mano.

—¿Así que qué te parece, zapato? ¿Vamos a embutir un bonito ejemplar del número seis como tú en un pie del número ocho?

El zapato asintió con una breve sacudida.

—Yo también lo creo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Jamás me escuchan. Estas mujeres no se dejarían sorprender ni muertas con un zapato del número ocho.

_Claro, que si fueran hombres, sería distinto. Cuando se trata de hombres, cuanto más grande, mejor. _

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la tienda, sonó la campanilla y Isabella dejó apresuradamente el zapato en su base y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Querida, qué tienda más tremendamente desalentadora! Te lo juro, hasta que te he visto hablar con ese zapato no me he atrevido a entrar.

La mujer que había hablado era una mera contradicción. Su ropa era sensual y elegante y su figura un triunfo sobre la naturaleza, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo sesenta que de los cincuenta. Pero no se había estirado la cara, tenía el cabello canoso y su «querida» había sido cálido y genuino.

—Pase —le dijo Isabella con una sonrisa—. Eche un vistazo. Le aseguro que nunca contestan.

—¡Oh, es usted australiana! —dijo la mujer, claramente encantada con la idea—. Me encanta el acento australiano. Tiene unos sonidos vocales maravillosos.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Entonces miró al hombre que acompañaba a la mujer y que entró en la tienda detrás de ella. Y sin poderlo remediar lo miró fijamente; no hubiera podido hacerlo de otro modo. Como accesorio de moda para mujer, era espectacular.

Un tentador juguete de cabello y ojos negros, que no tendría reparo en advertirle a cualquiera para que no se molestara en jugar con él si no aceptaba sus reglas. Era como un bolso de Hermés: las mujeres lo veían y lo deseaban, aunque también supieran que iban a pagar una cantidad astronómica por ello.

Entonces el hombre habló.

—Necesita un par de zapatos —dijo con su voz profunda de barítono; una voz muy sexy—. Algo más apropiado para una mujer de su edad.

—Es nuevo en esto, ¿verdad? —murmuró Isabella entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta para mirar los zapatos que llevaba la mujer: un estiloso modelo de Ferragamo con un tacón de ocho centímetros. Eran el número adecuado para los bonitos y cuidados pies de la señora, que llevaba las uñas pintadas de un rojo vivo.

—Esos zapatos no tienen nada de malo —dijo Isabella con reverencia—. ¡Son preciosos!

—Gracias, querida —dijo la mujer—. No entiendo por qué cuando una mujer cumple los cincuenta, cierta persona a la que ha parido empieza a pensar que debería usar zapatos ortopédicos.

La mujer pareció envejecer de pronto diez años: las arrugas marcaban su rostro y las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar aclaraban unos que en su día habrían sido de un intenso color azul.

—¡A tu padre le habrían encantado estos zapatos!

Todo empezaba a tener cada vez más sentido. Aquel hombre de mirada añil era el hijo de esa mujer… Y en ese momento estaba sin duda en un aprieto.

—Bien —dijo Isabella en tono alegre—. Estaré detrás del mostrador si me necesitan.

Él se adelantó con rapidez para bloquearle el paso.

—Ni se le ocurra dejarme solo con esta mujer. Dele algunos zapatos para que se los pruebe. ¡Cualquier cosa! —escogió la sandalia que Isabella había tenido en la mano un rato antes—. ¡Estos mismos!

—Una elección excelente —comentó Isabella mientras lo retiraba con destreza de su base—. Y una ganga a sólo trescientos setenta y cinco libras. ¿Querría su madre dos pares?

Él entrecerró los ojos y Isabella le sonrió.

—Si por lo menos tuviera alguna ilusión —la mujer se dejó caer sobre un sofá de cuero negro y suspiró de manera teatral—. Por ejemplo, nietos. Necesito nietos.

—Todo el mundo necesita algo —dijo su hijo, que en lugar de mirar a su madre la miró a ella—. ¿Por ejemplo, qué necesita usted?

—Otro empleo —dijo Isabella mientras se arrodillaba para ponerle la sandalia—. Éste me está volviendo loca —se sentó de cuclillas y miró las sandalias con detenimiento—. Le quedan perfectas. —¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Qué le parece viajar? —le preguntó él mientras su madre se miraba la sandalia en el espejo.

—Mi apodo es «la viajera».

—¿Y su nombre de pila?

—Isabella. Isabella Swan.

—Yo soy Jasper Whitlock —señaló a la mujer—. Y ella es Charlotte, mi madre.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Charlotte, que le dio un apretón de manos afectuoso y firme—. ¡Jazzy mira qué rica es! ¡Es perfecta! Necesitas una esposa; eso mismo me dijiste esta mañana. Creo que acabo de encontrarte una.

—¿Esposa? —repitió Isabella con extrañeza. ¿Esposa?

Así aprendería a no darle la mano a los desconocidos. Jasper Whitlock esbozó una sonrisa pausada. Su madre lo miraba con gesto esperanzado. Y Isabella los miraba como si estuvieran los dos locos.

—Está forrado —dijo Charlotte en tono esperanzado.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Isabella, que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle por su forma de vestir—. ¿Pero es creativo?

—Deberías ver lo que le devuelve Hacienda.

—No sé, Charlotte. Creo que prefiero a los hombres que no sean tan…

_¿Tan qué?_ Le echó otra mirada disimulada a Jasper Whitlock. _¿Tan atractivos? ¿Tan salvajes? _

—Tan morenos —dijo por fin—. Me gustan más los rubios.

—Bueno, él no es rubio —concedió Charlotte—, pero mira qué pies tiene.

Los tres miraron los pies de Jasper. Llevaba unos zapatos de cordones italianos del número doce, anchos.

—Pero siendo su madre no puedo dejar que te cases con él a no ser que seáis compatibles; así que tal vez deberías besarlo para averiguarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Ay, Charlotte, no creo que…!

—No discutas con tu futura suegra, querida. No está bien.

—No, de verdad, no puedo. No es que Jazzy no tenga muchas cosas a su favor…

—Gracias —dijo él en tono seco—. Puedes llamarme Jazz.

—Porque está claro que las tiene —añadió ella—. Sólo es que, bueno…

_Sí. Eso valdría. No era precisamente la verdad, pero uno podía decir una mentirijilla en una situación como aquélla, ¿no? _

—No sería muy buena esposa en este momento. Tengo el corazón roto.

—¡Oh, Isabella, cuánto lo siento! —dijo Charlotte en tono callado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue horrible —dijo ella—. Intento no pensar en ello.

Charlotte la miró con expectación. Estaba claro que iba a tener que inventarse algo. Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y trató de mostrarse pesarosa.

—¡En secreto estaba enamorado de su entrenador de fútbol desde que él y yo empezamos a salir juntos!

—¡Qué canalla! —exclamó Charlotte en tono bajo.

—¿Y era rubio? —le preguntó Jazz—. Estoy seguro de que era rubio.

Él estaba al lado suyo, muy cerca; y ella estaba allí arrodillada, con la mirada al mismo nivel que su… ¡Caramba!

—¿Estás segura de que no te interesa? —le preguntó Charlotte. Isabella asintió vigorosamente y bajó la vista hacia la alfombra; pero lo primero que vio fueron unos pies. Unos pies grandes.

—Es este trabajo —se dijo ella entre dientes—. Seguramente calce un número ocho y esos zapatos le quedan enormes.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, llevó la mano directamente al zapato, que tocó con habilidad para comprobar que lo rellenaba de ancho. Entonces apretó con el pulgar y notó que los dedos de los pies le pegaban con el zapato.

—¡Caramba! —dijo sin aliento—. ¡Te quedan apretados!

—Siempre —respondió él, mirándola como si le hiciera gracia—. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Isabella sonrió débilmente. Se puso de pie con cabeza gacha, pues se daba cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. Eran sus ojos, su voz, seguramente sus pies. Cualquiera de esas tres cosas era una tentación garantizada. ¿Pero y las tres a la vez? Cómo no iba a ponerse colorada.

—Lo que quería decir mi madre es que necesito a una persona que se haga pasar por mi esposa durante una semana. La que viene, para ser más precisos. En Hong Kong. Cobrarías por ello, por supuesto. ¿Digamos, cinco mil libras para la semana, con todos los gastos pagados?

—¿Cinco mil libras? ¿Por trabajar durante una semana? —tenía que haber truco—. ¿Y qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

—Compartir una habitación conmigo, no la cama, lo cual es afortunado, teniendo en cuenta que tienes el corazón roto.

¿Se estaría riendo de ella?

—¿Qué más tendría que hacer?

—Socializar con mis clientes; comportarte como si fueras mi esposa.

—¿Podrías ser un poquito más específico?

—No. Sólo debes hacer lo que sea que hagan las esposas. Nunca he tenido una esposa y por eso no lo sé tampoco.

—Yo tampoco he sido nunca esposa de nadie, de modo que no sabría hacerlo.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Charlotte con los ojos brillantes—. Ya os estoy viendo. Por supuesto, si el beso no es convincente, no funcionará.

—Nada de besos —dijo Isabella—. Tengo el corazón partido, ¿o lo habéis olvidado ya?

—Tiene que haber besos —respondió él—. Es parte de la descripción del trabajo. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez incluso te guste —añadió él en tono ligeramente desafiante y con expresión de humor.

—Besarnos te costará más —lo informó ella con altivez.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Ésa no era exactamente la conversación más sana que había llevado a cabo en su vida, para empezar.

—¿Cuánto más tengo que añadir?

Isabella hizo una pausa. Necesitaba diez mil libras para conseguir su diploma de Sotheby's en Arte Asiático. Tenía cinco mil ahorrados.

—Creo que otros cinco mil me convencerían.

—¿Cinco mil libras por unos cuantos besos? —dijo él en tono de incredulidad, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Beso muy bien.

—Creo que voy a necesitar una demostración —dijo Jasper.

Menuda metedura de pata. Iba a tener que besarlo.

Afortunadamente, el sentido común entró en acción y le pidió que lo hiciera breve y que no pusiera demasiado entusiasmo. En un paso se plantó a una distancia adecuada para besar. Se puso de puntillas y le plantó las manos en el pecho. Llevaba una camisa suave y el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela, bajo la que palpó los músculos fuertes y duros. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Isabella aspiró hondo y se acercó a él para besarse. El tenía los labios templados y agradables; y se dijo que su sabor era uno al que bien podría acostumbrarse. Pero no quiso regodearse en modo alguno.

—Bueno, eso ha sido de lo más superficial —dijo él cuando ella se retiró.

—Lo mejor que puedo, dadas las circunstancias —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Lo siento, no hay chispa.

—No estoy seguro de poder justificar el pago de cinco mil libras si no hay chispa —dijo él torciendo el gesto—. Creo que es imprescindible que haya chispa.

—La chispa no es parte de la negociación —dijo ella con dulzura—. La chispa es un extra. O eso o nada.

—¡Ah! —había un brillo en sus ojos que lo hizo sospechar—. Date la vuelta, madre.

Y sin esperar a ver si su madre hacía lo que le pedía, Jasper Whitlock enterró sus manos entre sus cabellos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Isabella no tuvo tiempo de protestar ni de prepararse para aquella invasión; y él le deslizó la lengua entre los labios y la besó de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con lo superficial.

Desde luego había química para dar y tomar, pensaba ella con aturdimiento mientras él continuaba besándola con sus labios calientes y hábiles. Ella separó los labios y saboreó su pasión, mientras se decía para sus adentros que era sin duda más intensa de lo que había experimentado jamás.

Se venció sobre él al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por el hombro y continuaba hasta el cuello, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza para besarla mejor, para saborearla con su lengua que unió a la suya en delicado duelo. Si eso era besar, pensaba con un incoherente gemido, entonces no la habían besado antes de verdad. Y si Jazz Whitlock besaba así, no podía ni imaginar cómo haría el amor.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando finalmente se apartó de ella y le retiró el cabello de la cara con gesto amable.

—Bueno, eso ha estado mucho mejor —dijo él con voz deliciosamente sensual.

Ella, por su parte, estuvo a punto de derretirse en un charco a sus pies del número doce.

—Nos llevaremos los zapatos.

_Por supuesto. Los zapatos_. Guardó las sandalias en una caja con manos temblorosas, pasó la tarjeta de crédito de Jazz por la máquina, buscó un bolígrafo y se lo pasó para que firmara en el recibo antes de aventurarse a mirarlo de nuevo. Tenía las manos tan grandes como los pies y el pelo revuelto donde ella lo había acariciado.

_¿Qué supondría fingir ser la esposa de ese hombre durante una semana?_ Una locura, por no mencionar un riesgo para su saludable apetencia sexual. _¿Y si de verdad era tan bueno como implicaba el beso que le había dado? ¿Y si acababan… haciéndolo? ¿No le dejaría el listón muy alto para futuros candidatos?_ No. Demasiado arriesgado. Además, tendría que estar loca si aceptaba marcharse a Hong Kong una semana con un tipo al que no conocía de nada. _¿Y si se dedicaba a la trata de blancas? ¿Y si de pronto la dejaba allí? ¿Y si era perfecto?_ Él ya estaba de camino a la puerta; antes de que ella abriera la boca.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir algo sobre el asunto de la esposa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las cinco y media de la tarde, Isabella hizo caja. No era difícil. Sólo había hecho tres ventas, incluidos los zapatos que Jasper Whitlock le había comprado a su madre.

Después cerró la entrada de la tienda, le dio la vuelta al elegante cartel para señalar que estaba cerrada y cuando estaba a punto de conectar la alarma, un mensajero llamó con los nudillos al cristal del escaparate con un paquete plano y rectangular que levantó para que ella lo viera.

_Zapatos no_, pensaba Isabella. Los zapatos no llegaban por mensajero en paquetes planos y rectangulares. Pero las credenciales del mensajero parecían reales, la dirección del paquete era la de la tienda y el nombre escrito en el papel era el suyo; de modo que abrió la puerta con pocas ganas, firmó el recibo del paquete y cerró la puerta antes de abrirlo.

Era un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza y atado con un cordel. Isabella cortó el cordel y sacó una delgada guía de viaje de la ciudad de Hong Kong y la tarjeta de visita de Jasper Whitlock del envoltorio.

La tarjeta decía que era programador de videojuegos. _Bueno saberlo._ Volvió la tarjeta y descubrió un mensaje en la parte de atrás: _Marco's en Kings Road_, rezaba el mensaje manuscrito en letras de imprenta. «_Esta tarde a las siete_».

Presuntuoso, sí, desde luego que era. Su beso también había sido presuntuoso. Por no mencionar insidiosamente incómodo. ¿Y qué tenía de malo si Marco's era uno de los mejores restaurantes de marisco de aquel lado del paraíso? Ninguna mujer sensata tendría en cuenta su proposición; puesto que fingir ser la esposa de alguien durante una semana resultaba ridículo, incluso para ella. Y sin embargo…

Isabella abrió la guía de viaje y empezó a pasar las páginas. Hong Kong; puerta del Oriente, dinero y superstición, calor y un millón de tiendas de fotografía. Cientos de millones de luces de neón. «_Una mezcolanza encantadora donde el este se encuentra con el oeste_», decía la guía de viaje.

«_A medio mundo de aquella zapatería_», le susurraba una voz en su interior. _Diez mil libras_. Sí, había unas cuantas desventajas. Mentiras. Engaños. Los besos de Jasper Whitlock. Isabella se retiró el pelo de la cara detrás de la oreja y cerró el libro de un golpe. Grandes desventajas. Y sin embargo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veinte minutos después, Isabella cruzaba la entrada del apartamento de su hermano en Chelsea y dejaba el bolso en la cómoda. La razón por la cual Emmett había comprado aquel apartamento de dos dormitorios cuando él jamás permanecía en un lugar más de un año era un auténtico misterio; pero ella agradecía sin duda el poder utilizarlo.

Jamás lograría ahorrar el dinero suficiente para terminar su diploma si tenía que pagar el alquiler. Al menos no con su salario. «_Diez mil libras_», le susurraba la voz en su interior mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba por el pasillo. No. «_Entonces la cena en Marco's. No es_ _más que una cena_».

No era cierto. Si iba a cenar y le preguntaba por qué necesitaba una esposa durante una semana, eso era más que ir a cenar. Y de ahí a lo que fuera, un paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vería con él en Hong Kong.

_«¿Y bien?». _

¡Oh, Dios! Isabella se tropezó con la alfombrilla que recorría todo el largo del pasillo y se preguntó qué tendría Jasper Whitlock que la aturdía de ese modo. Jasper tenía una sonrisa pícara. De eso no había ninguna duda. Y su oferta resultaba definitivamente intrigante. Sonrió con pesar. Lo mejor era no pensar en sus besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las siete menos diez de la tarde, Isabella había terminado de discutir consigo misma y estaba en el baño maquillándose apresuradamente, cuando de pronto oyó que la puerta del apartamento se abrió y se cerró al instante, seguida del sonido de las largas pisadas de un hombre por el pasillo. Momentos después, Emmett aparecía a la puerta: una sombra vaga en la periferia de su visión.

—Has vuelto —dijo ella sin dejar de maquillarse las pestañas—. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

—Cambio de planes —dijo él—. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

—A cenar a Marco's en Kings Road.

—¡Qué elegante!

¿Sería su imaginación o estaba Emmett más preocupado que nunca?

—¿Con quién?

¡Ah! Eso ya era otra cosa.

—Con Jazz.

—¿Jazz?

—Nos conocimos hoy en la tienda. —¿Usa zapatos de señora? ¿Y eso te resulta agradable?

—Fue con su madre. Le compró un par de zapatos.

—Echa a correr —dijo Emmett—. Echa a correr rápidamente.

—No. Me he decidido. Voy a cenar con él —terminó de aplicarse la máscara de pestañas y buscó un lápiz de ojos gris oscuro.

—Y… ¿tiene apellido este Jazz?

—Pues claro que lo tiene, pero si te lo digo te vas a poner a investigarlo en el trabajo y vendrás a casa y me dirás qué pasta de dientes usa. ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? Además, no es una cita propiamente dicha. Es más bien una cita de negocios.

—¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Todavía no estoy segura —dijo, pensando que no había necesidad de aburrirlo con detalles—. Algo que implica viajar.

Emmett suspiró largamente.

—Y lo has creído.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

—Hay un poco de lasaña de ayer en el frigorífico —dijo ella mientras guardaba la barra de labios en su bolso de mano y se volvía para salir del baño—. ¡Caramba! — se paró en seco al fijarse bien en su hermano.

Su pelo negro y largo estaba muy sucio, la mano izquierda la llevaba vendada de mala manera y parecía como si lo hubieran arrastrado por una alcantarilla con la ropa puesta. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que más la molestaron. Porque estaban llenos de frustración y de dolor.

—¡Qué mal aspecto tienes, Emmett!

—Estoy bien.

—Mentiroso —detestaba verlo sufrir—. ¿Quieres que me quede?

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a cancelar una cena gratis en Marco's y a quedarte aquí para pelearte conmigo por ese pedazo de lasaña? —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa leve—. Conmovedor, pero estúpido. No quiero hablar de ello, Bella.

—El trabajo salió mal, ¿verdad?

Isabella suspiró. Él jamás hablaba de su trabajo para la Interpol. Jamás.

—Vete —su hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Voy a darme una ducha y a asearme un poco. No puedes hacer nada. Ve a la cena. Y pásatelo bien.

Sin más, su hermano cerró la puerta del baño.

—Y no digas ni pío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper Whitlock siempre le concedía a una mujer quince minutos de cortesía. Si pasaba más tiempo sentía la inclinación de marcharse o de empezar sin ella. Lo cierto era que a las mujeres les gustaba hacer esperar a los hombres. Lo hacían adrede para darle más emoción al asunto y hacer que un hombre vacilara, para conseguir que un hombre deseara más. Todo ello era parte del juego, pero el juego era la especialidad de Jazz. Para cada ataque, había un contraataque, por muy bueno que fuera su oponente. Y los quince minutos de Isabella Swan casi habían vencido.

Jazz no estaba del todo seguro de que ella fuera a cenar con él ya que ella no había llamado, pero de todos modos él había acudido a Marco's. Después de todo, uno tenía que comer. Y tal vez fuera una corazonada, pero le daba la sensación de que ella se presentaría.

Hojeó la especialidad del restaurante en la pizarra que colgaba de la pared, el menú impreso que tenía en la mesa y paseó la mirada por la sala en busca del camarero. En su lugar vio a Isabella Swan que se dirigía hacia él.

Todo su color era puro Renacimiento: su cabello castaño rojizo, su tez blanca y sus ojos dorados. Llevaba una melena corta y su rostro era todo ojos, facciones definidas y una boca inolvidable. Se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos disimuladamente mientras se levantaba para saludarla, con la intención de contener la fiera oleada de emoción que su llegada había provocado en él.

Había sido un auténtico placer besar esa boca suya hasta rendirla a él. Conocer el resto era tentador, muy tentador, pero lo cierto era que no podía permitirse esa distracción. No necesitaba una compañera de cama esa semana siguiente; necesitaba una pareja. Alguien con un toque oportunista e ingenioso y que fuera capaz de adaptarse a una situación un tanto ridícula.

De momento la señorita Swan lo había impresionado de todas esas maneras.

—Siento llegar tarde —le dijo cuando se acercó a él—. No sabía si iba a venir hasta el último momento.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y trataba de ignorar cómo se le aceleraba el pulso con la presencia de Isabella Swan.

—Hong Kong y diez mil libras —dijo ella con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Isabella hizo que él se fijara en sus labios curvados y sensuales, que en ese momento estaban pintados de un rosa suave y luminoso.

El color de sus labios hacía juego con el de su vestido, una prenda que se ceñía suavemente y enfatizaba la perfección del cuerpo que la lucía.

—Me gusta tu vestido —dijo él con toda sinceridad.

—Gracias. – Iluminaba su mirada un destello de humor difícil de resistir. —A mí también me gusta —añadió Isabella—. ¿Has pedido ya?

—Tú primero.

Ella se decidió por una sopa de marisco. Él eligió un pescado de roca y al recibir un asentimiento de Isabella, una botella de vino blanco para acompañar la cena.

—Tengo una curiosidad —dijo ella en cuanto hubieron pedido—. Eres rico, eres guapo y estás sano… Estás sano, ¿no?

—Totalmente —dijo él, disfrutando del candor de Isabella.

—¿Entonces por qué necesitas una esposa de pega durante una semana?

—En el presente estoy negociando con los derechos de distribución sobre un videojuego que mi empresa ha creado. Desgraciadamente, la hija adolescente del distribuidor se obsesionó conmigo y me costó mucho, digamos, disuadirla.

—¿Quieres decir que no has podido esquivar a una jovencita? ¿Tú? Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas —suspiró Jazz.

Era capaz de manejar a las mujeres que se le echaran encima, sin problema alguno. Pero Alice Brandon que tenía dieciocho años, lo había arrinconado semidesnuda en su dormitorio una noche. Y entre la sorpresa que se había llevado y el par de vasos del excelente sake con que su anfitrión le había agasajado, se había quedado de momento incapaz de formular un pensamiento sensato.

—Era muy joven —murmuró a la defensiva—. Y muy dulce. Intenté hacerlo con delicadeza.

—Entonces te inventaste una esposa —adivinó Isabella—. Y ahora tienes que producirla.

—Exactamente. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Y por qué no le has pedido a alguna conocida tuya que te ayude? Seguramente lo habría hecho gratis.

—Porque entonces tendría que disuadirla. Mientras que tú y yo no tenemos más que un trato de negocios, una obligación contractual, si quieres llamarlo así y en cuanto cumplas con esa obligación, te marcharás.

—¡Ah…!

Fue un «Ah» muy expresivo.

—¿Y tu esposa y tú os vais a hospedar con tu socio y su familia?

Jazz asintió.

—Tienen una suite para invitados en su casa. Y sólo viven Eleazar Brandon y su hija. Es viudo.

—¿Cenaréis con ellos? ¿Socializaréis para conoceros?

—Todo eso —dijo él.

Isabella Swan se recostó en la silla y lo miró con seriedad.

—Son muchas mentiras, Jazz. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu distribuidor la verdad? Tal vez él lo entienda.

—Tal vez.

Jazz no poseía una evaluación lo suficientemente clara del hombre como para saberlo. Para los negocios Eleazar Brandon era un fiera; cuando se trataba de su hija, era un blandengue.

—A mi modo de ver, Eleazar Brandon le da a su hija todo lo que ella le pide.

—A mí me educaron mi padre y mis cuatro hermanos mayores —comentó Isabella—. Créeme, darle a esa chica lo que quiere no es algo que pueda aplicarse a los hombres.

Ella tenía razón.

—A no ser, por supuesto, que tu distribuidor decida que casar a su hija contigo es bueno desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

—Exactamente. Por eso no puedo arriesgarme.

No quería casarse con Alice. En realidad no quería casarse con nadie en ese momento. De pronto pensó en lo que ella le había dicho de su familia, que tenía cuatro hermanos.

—Has dicho cuatro hermanos mayores.

—No empieces tú también —dijo en tono de femenino desdén—. ¿Te gustaría que te dijera que eran todos pacifistas?

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó él esperanzado.

—No… Pero, estábamos hablando de ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes razón. Necesito una esposa para una semana. ¿Querrás hacerlo?

Jazz esperó a que el camarero les pusiera los platos delante; esperó a que ella le diera las gracias al hombre, a que desdoblara la servilleta y se la colocara en el regazo. Estaba relajada y su expresión era ligeramente evasiva.

Al mirarla, se dijo que era más de lo que la recordaba de la tienda: más vibrante, más reflexiva.

—Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti de las que sé —dijo ella en tono concluyente.

—Te enviaré un expediente con mis datos.

—No soy persona de expedientes de datos—dijo ella. Jazz no se sorprendió. —No —continuó Isabella—. Soy más bien una persona práctica. Vas a tener que enseñarme dónde vives, dónde trabajas y lo que haces durante todo el día. Esa clase de cosas.

Jazz emitió un gemido de protesta.

—Puedes enviarme si quieres el expediente de datos —añadió Isabella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Supongo que no me vendrá mal. Y vamos a tener que establecer ciertas normas.

—¿Qué clase de normas?

A él las normas no se le daban especialmente bien. Aunque seguramente no valdría la pena decirlo.

—Quiero que el contacto físico se limite a los lugares públicos —le dijo ella con resolución.

—No hay problema —respondió él.

—Y sólo cuando tengamos público.

—Tienes toda la razón —corroboró él. A ese paso se libraría de todas las fantasías sexuales antes de llegar a los postres. —¿Qué más? —añadió Jazz.

—Te seguiré la corriente pero sólo dentro de unos límites razonables. No voy a ser una esposa que diga «Sí» a todo con una sonrisita tímida en los labios.

—¿Pero vas a sonreír así un poco?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró con gesto de advertencia.

—No creo.

—De acuerdo, entiendo que tal vez esas sonrisitas sean demasiado para ti. Olvídalo —dijo, sabiendo que él no lo olvidaría—. ¿Puedes mostrarte un poco posesiva?

—Eso sí —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres que me muestre posesiva contigo de verdad?

—Nada de pegar —dijo él—. Las damas no pegan.

—Nunca me dijiste que tuviera que ser una dama.

Fantasía número tres. ¡Maldición, era buena, muy buena!

—¡Ah, y hay algo más…!

—¿Sí?

Todos los hombres tenían su tope y Jazz acababa de alcanzar el suyo. El cerebro se le obnubiló, la sangre tomó rumbo al sur y empezó a pensar en cuero, posiblemente en esposas, aunque no sabía de dónde iba a sacar unas esposas. Entonces seda. No tendría problema en encontrar seda en Hong Kong.

—Tierra llamando a Jazz —dijo Isabella con exasperación.

Había visto antes esa mirada vidriosa. Sabía que Jazz Whitlock no estaba pensando en los negocios. ¡Hombres! No sabían hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

—¡Jazz! ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, te oigo.

Menuda voz. Y menuda sonrisa. Pero aquél era un trato de negocios. Un negocio, por muy tentador que resultara pensar otra cosa.

—Y yo me guardo el billete de vuelta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! A alguien del grupo le dije que estaba preparando un JasperxBella jajajajaja son mi pareja no canon favoritaaa :3 Iba a esperar a terminar Trono de Cristal… pero mi terapeuta dijo que no dejara pasar el tiempo jeje así que mejor lo publiqué de una vez, aunque creo que serán actualizaciones para los fines de semana… sabados o domingos, solo son diez capítulos asi que… para que todos la disfrutemos así chido.**

**Espero les guste! Es super romántica! Y no olviden pasar por mis otras historias si no las han leído aún El Costo de la Fama (original), Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala (adaptación) y Trono de Cristal (adaptación).**

**Las amo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios acerca de qué opinan sobre este primer cap. ¡A mí me encantó!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco (leer nota al final).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella no recordaba de quién había sido la idea de dar una vuelta por el lugar de trabajo, sólo que le había parecido una sugerencia sensata en ese momento.

«_Negocios_», se recordaba a sí misma mientras abandonaban el calor del restaurante para salir a la noche fría y él le echaba su chaquetón por los hombros.

«_Nada más que negocios_», se repetía mientras se dejaba envolver por la calidez de su abrigo y respiraba el aroma intenso y masculino de su cuerpo. El que su gesto caballeroso la hiciera sentirse femenina y deseable era irrelevante; también el hecho de que él fuera caprichoso, encantador y buena compañía. Aquello no era una cita, no era una cita de verdad. Sólo era una especie de trabajo. El despacho de Jazz sólo estaba a unas manzanas de allí y aquel territorio, aquella parte de Chelsea les resultaba familiar, de modo que caminaron en compatible silencio.

—Necesito hacer una llamada —dijo ella mientras Jazz se detenía delante de un elegante edificio de oficinas y desechaba el cerrojo de las puertas dobles que accedían a un vestíbulo pequeño pero elegante.

—Estoy en el apartamento de uno de mis hermanos de momento. Es un poco protector y le gusta saber dónde estoy si salgo con alguien que no conozco. Antes solía enfadarme con él. Ahora simplemente le digo lo que quiere saber. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Emmett, aliviada cuando le salió el contestador automático en lugar de su hermano. Dejó su mensaje y colgó rápidamente.

—No te ofendas—dijo en voz baja.

—No estoy ofendido. Ha sido inteligente por tu parte. Eso hace de ti una mujer inteligente —dijo Jazz.

Bonita respuesta. Él la acompañó al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, dejándoles en un espacio íntimo, muy íntimo. Se aclaró la voz y se arriesgó a echarle una mirada. Tenía un perfil impresionante; además de unos pies grandes. Entre ellos fluía una sensación tan intensa que casi se podía palpar; Isabella pensó que también él estaba tan cerca que casi lo podría palpar; pero ése no sería un gesto prudente.

Él se volvió hacia ella y esbozó esa sonrisa pausada y encantadora que penetraba en los cerebros e iba directamente a los sentidos y entonces…

—Estamos aquí —dijo y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

El despacho de Jazz era una explosión visual de color y movimiento. Los dibujos animados cubrían cada centímetro de espacio disponible, los ordenadores y las impresoras escáner atestaban cada mesa. Había una cocina pequeña llena de café y cola; una trucha de plástico decoraba la parte superior del microondas. Todo aquel lugar era un caos organizado y verdaderamente intrigante.

—¿Y cuántas personas trabajan aquí? —quiso saber ella.

—Doce, incluyéndome a mí.

—A ver… Son todos hombres.

—Salvo Carmen, nuestra secretaria. tristemente, se niega a limpiar.

—Ya me cae bien.

—Supongo que es lógico —dijo él—. Lo mismo le pasa a Charlotte. Éste es mi despacho —añadió mientras abría la puerta de una habitación asombrosamente ordenada.

—¿Para qué tienes la canasta de baloncesto?

—Para pensar. Bueno.

—¿Y la televisión con pantalla de plasma y los sillones reclinables?

Había dos sillones, uno junto al otro, más o menos a un metro y medio de una pantalla fija en la pared.

—Para trabajar.

¡Ah! No sabía por qué había esperado un despacho normal con una decoración normal. Jasper Whitlock no tenía nada de corriente.

—Bien, entonces dime más cosas sobre este juego tuyo. ¿Es algo que sabría si estuviéramos casados?

—Lo sabrías —respondió Jazz en tono divertido mientras insertaba un disco en la consola y le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón. —Si de verdad lleváramos casados estos últimos tres años, habrías prohibido que se hablara de ello.

Eso no le sonó como algo propio de una esposa.

—¿No podría haberte sido de ayuda y haberte animado?

—Sin duda. Sólo pretendía ser realista, pero no tenemos que hacer eso. En lugar de eso podemos inventarnos una historia.

—Eso es decisión tuya. Tú eres el experto en fantasía. ¿Por cierto, cuánto tiempo le has dicho a tu distribuidor que llevas casado?

—No se lo he dicho —la miró de reojo—. Estoy pensando en un par de meses, tal vez en menos. Así, si no sabemos algo el uno del otro no parecerá tan raro.

—A mí me parece bien.

Entonces apareció el juego. La música del comienzo era adecuadamente estridente y la figura femenina que apareció en ese momento en la pantalla, muy de moda.

—Muy bonita —dijo ella con educación—. ¿Qué hace ella?

—Sobre todo pelea —le pasó un mando de control del videojuegos—. Aprieta un botón, cualquier botón.

Isabella presionó unos botones y fue recompensada con una ráfaga de patadas, vueltas y gruñidos femeninos. Aunque Isabella se dio cuenta de que la figura de la pantalla ni siquiera sudaba un poco.

—¿Son esas proporciones anatómicamente posibles? —quiso saber.

—Para las terrícolas, no —dijo Jazz—. Y ella no lo es. Xia es de Nuevo Marte.

—Nuevo Marte, ¿eh? Ya se me podría haber ocurrido. Sobre todo por la ropa. ¿Tiene alguna opción para cambiarse de modelo?

—¿Quieres cambiarle la ropa?

—Bueno, no creo que pueda darle una patada en el trasero a un marciano con esos tacones de aguja, ¿verdad? – Isabella suspiró. —Estás perdiendo credibilidad, Jazz.

—¿A qué te dedicabas antes de vender zapatos? —le preguntó él.

—Trabajé en una mesa de black jack de un casino de Sydney durante una temporada.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Porque no veía el sol nunca.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—Estuve una breve temporada bañando perros en una peluquería canina —el recuerdo era vago, pero aun así se estremeció—. Demasiadas pulgas.

—¿Y tienes algún título o formación?

—Tengo un título en Bellas Artes y estoy cursando para conseguir el diploma de Sotheby's de Arte Asiático. Por eso vine a Londres.

—¿Y por qué Arte Asiático?

—Mi padre es catedrático de historia con un interés particular en la cerámica china antigua y cuando yo era pequeña pasaba muchas horas en su taller con él y me leí todos sus libros.

Habían sido las rajas en los vidriados sobre cerámica lo que primero le había llamado la atención. La rica historia que había detrás de cada pieza había sostenido ese interés.

—Entonces estás siguiendo los pasos de tu padre. Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

—No, la mayor parte del tiempo mi padre me ignora. De todos modos aprendo. Soy capaz de distinguir una copia falsa de un jarrón de la dinastía Ming a diez metros de distancia. En realidad, estoy totalmente segura de que el Ming que hay en el Museo Central es una copia.

Él se quedó mirando.

—De acuerdo, noventa por ciento segura de ello.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás terminando tu diploma?

—Lo haré. En cuanto gane el dinero suficiente para pagar mis dos últimos semestres.

—¿Vendiendo zapatos?

—Es un empleo ¿no? —dijo ella a la defensiva—. Los trabajos interesantes y bien pagados son muy poco frecuentes cuando eres estudiaste. Los empleadores saben que estás sólo haciendo algo eventual.

—¿Y no podías haberle pedido a tu familia que te ayudara?

—No —respondió en tono seco.

Había tocado un lema tabú. Sus hermanos le habrían prestado el dinero. ¡Maldición! Habrían querido prestárselo y su padre lo mismo; pero ella se había negado a aceptar esa ayuda. La señora Independiente. Y la molestaba mucho que no hubieran entendido por qué se había negado.

Ninguno de sus hermanos había aceptado dinero de nadie cuando habían empezado. Estaba en casa de Emmett porque él tenía una habitación libre y porque los alquileres en Londres estaban por las nubes. Ésa era toda la ayuda que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Pero el dinero fácil no era su estilo en absoluto. Sin embargo, cobrar diez mil libras por una semana de trabajo, por hacer un trabajo bastante fuera de lo común y de naturaleza exigente, eso ya era otra cosa.

—¿Cuanto necesitas para terminar tus estudios? —le preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Diez mil libras, además del dinero de mi manutención. Pero ya tengo ahorradas cinco mil, así que con tus diez mil creo que lo tengo cubierto.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te vas a pasear por el mundo en busca de objetos antiguos o de algún tesoro oriental desaparecido hace largo tiempo?

—Sí, igual que Lara Croft en indiana Jones—dijo ella con sarcasmo—. ¿Sabes? Tal vez necesites salir un poco más. Tal vez pases demasiado tiempo en el mundo de la fantasía.

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que no te llevaría mucho empezar a hablar como una esposa de verdad —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿No quieres ser una profanadora de tumbas?

Desde luego que sí. Sólo que la posibilidad no le parecía probable. Y en cuanto a ser como una esposa quejicosa… ¡Se iba a enterar cuando se pusiera a ello de verdad!

—En este momento estoy pensando que quiero ser como Xia, porque ella es muy buena con eso de darle patadas a los alienígenas, ¿no? ¿Qué consigue si gana?

—Puntos.

—¿Puntos como si fueran dinero? ¿Puede ir de compras después?

—Sólo puede comprar un arma nueva.

—¿Cómo, nada de cirugía plástica? Porque de verdad creo que debería hacerse una reducción de pecho.

—El público a quien nuestros juegos va dirigido son chavales adolescentes.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Además, sus pechos no tienen nada de malo… En realidad, son excelentes. Son pechos de ensueño.

Isabella suspiró.

—Y no quiere decir que los tuyos no sean también bonitos —añadió Jazz con cortesía.

—Los míos son de verdad—dijo ella en tono seco mientras le echaba una mirada de soslayo—. Totalmente reales. Por si acaso pregunta alguien.

—Estoy muy impresionado —sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su sonrisa como la de un pirata—. Porque parece que están muy bien colocados. Creo que debería fijarme un poco mejor; o bien sentirlos de verdad. Yo tampoco soy una persona de expedientes.

—¿Está acaso viéndonos la hija de tu distribuidor?

Sin embargo, sus palabras le habían provocado un leve cosquilleo y se le pusieron duros los pezones sólo de pensar en que él la tocara ahí.

—¿Acaso estamos en un sitio público? —repitió ella.

—Tristemente, no —entrecerró los ojos y centró de nuevo su atención en la pantalla—. ¡Dios, me encantan las mujeres picantes!

_¡Ay, Dios! _

—¿Y qué hay en este juego para las chicas? —dijo ella apresuradamente—. Aparte de este mando de control tan chulo.

—Shang.

—¿Cómo?

—Shang. El principito paladín.

Jazz volvió al menú principal y una figura masculina apareció en la pantalla. Tenía un corte de pelo irregular, una cara exótica, un cuerpo atlético y musculoso y tampoco se quedaba corto en el departamento de munición.

—¿Lleva una pistola en el bolsillo, o es que se alegra de verme?

En esa ocasión fue Jazz quien suspiró.

—No me lo preguntarás en serio.

—Este es un juego, Jazz. No tengo por qué tomármelo en serio.

—Tienes razón, no tienes por qué. He cometido un error. Soy yo quien debe tomárselo en serio. Mi gente se ha pasado tres años desarrollando este programa, Isabella y ahora soy yo quien debe lanzarlo al mercado. No puedo permitirme cometer ningún error. Sobre todo con Eleazar Brandon ni con su hija. Ahí es donde entras tú.

—Llámame ingenua para los grandes negocios, pero creo que mentirle a un posible futuro socio en los negocios sobre tu estado civil es un error —Isabella se sintió obligada a señalar.

—Pareces la voz de mi conciencia —murmuró él—. Si tienes un plan alternativo, cuéntamelo.

—Qué pena.

Parecía cansado y melancólico. Como si tener que engañar a Eleazar Brandon no le hiciera gracia. De repente sintió lástima por él y sintió deseos de acercarse a donde estaba sentado en el sillón para consolarlo, de acariciarle el cabello brillante y despeinado, de acercar sus labios a los suyos y sentir cómo la pasión la recorría y el calor empezaba a aumentar mientras se deleitaba con aquella boca hábil y…

¡Caramba! ¡Ya bastaba! Eso no era lástima… Eso era deseo.

—¿Cómo? —él la miraba con extrañeza.

—Indigestión —dijo ella—. Creo que es algo de lo que he comido. Seguramente las almejas.

—Probablemente la situación en general —dijo él—. Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer, Isabella? ¿Aceptas o no?

Isabella vaciló, queriendo aceptar, decir que sí. Y no sólo por la aventura, por el dinero o por la emoción; sino para poder pasar más tiempo con Jazz. El mismo Jazz que estaba dispuesto a pagarle diez mil libras para que al final de la charada ella se marchara. Una mujer sensata lo rechazaría en ese momento y se ahorraría el dolor de corazón, algo que sin duda acaecería a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente descuidada como para enamorarse de él. Una mujer inteligente suspiraría por ese bolso de Hérmes, incluso pasaría un par de minutos imaginándose cómo le quedaría colgando del brazo, pero al final no lo aceptaría. Eso era lo que debería hacer. Pero lo que dijo fue:

—Jazz, ¿tú crees en el destino? ¿En la providencia?

—Sólo como último recurso. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que decida el juego. Xia y Shank contra los marcianos. Si ganamos iremos a Hong Kong como marido y mujer. Si perdemos te lanzarás a las tiernas mercedes del señor Brandon y te confesarás con él.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

Lo decía en serio.

—Trato hecho —dijo él cuando empezó el combate.

Dos tremendas horas después la suerte estaba echada: irían juntos a Hong Kong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El teléfono de la mesilla de noche estaba sonando. Isabella se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo para tantear la superficie de la mesa y contestar, porque no pensaba abrir los ojos a esas horas.

Su velada con Jazz no se había alargado demasiado, pero todavía no había amanecido, todavía estaba oscuro.

Finalmente encontró el teléfono y descolgó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes faltar al trabajo un par de horas esta tarde?

—¿Jazz?

—Sí, soy Jazz —respondió en tono impaciente.

—¿No podrías haber esperado a que se hiciera de día para decírmelo? — murmuró.

—Es de día. ¿Sigues en la cama?

Isabella suspiró y abrió los ojos para echar un vistazo a los números digitales de su despertador. ¡Las cinco de la mañana! Ay no, Jazz era de ésos a quienes les encantaba madrugar. Le costaría digerir esa idea. Se apoyó el auricular en el pecho y aspiró hondo varias veces antes de volver a llevárselo a la oreja.

—Éste es el único día de la semana que libro y te lo advierto, más vale que esta llamada sea por una razón de peso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Decirte que tenemos una cita esta tarde a las dos en Tiffany's para comprar tus anillos.

—¿Anillos? —Isabella abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿En Tiffany's? ¿En Tiffany's, la joyería?

De pronto estaba completamente despierta.

—El anillo de compromiso y la alianza matrimonial. Será lo normal. El encargado de la tienda de Old Bond Road es amigo mío; me va a prestar unos anillos —dijo Jazz—. Después de eso iremos de compras. Necesitas también ropa adecuada.

¿Iban a ir de compras? ¿Y eso lo decía un hombre?

—Eres gay ¿verdad?

—No —dijo en tono risueño.

—¿Has estado empinando el codo?

—Tampoco estoy bebido —dijo, esa vez con exasperación—. Nuestro modo de presentarnos en Hong Kong será importante y supongo que no tienes nada en el ropero que resulte adecuado para esta empresa.

—¿Adecuado en qué sentido? —dijo mientras pensaba en un sinfín de trajes de chaqueta y de sombreros redondos sin alas—. Me vas a vestir como si fuera Jackie Kennedy ¿verdad? ¡Tú sueñas con transformarme!

—Hasta este momento no —dijo en el mismo tono risueño—. Y tampoco estoy pensando en un estilo en plan Primera Dama; pero tampoco quiero que vistas a lo Marilyn Monroe.

Debería haberse sentido insultada. Se habría sentido insultada de no haber sido la diosa del sexo con quien él la había comparado.

—¿Quién va a pagar esta ropa?

—Yo. Tómatelo como un plus.

—Me encanta éste trabajo —dijo Isabella—. Desde luego que quiero hacerlo, Jazz. A las dos en punto en la joyería. ¡Ah, y…! ¿Jazz?

—¿Sí?

Su tono de voz era magnánimo, indulgente. Como si ella hubiera reaccionado exactamente como lo hubiera hecho cualquier juguete.

—Tráete a tu madre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella llegó a la joyería a las dos en punto y vio que Jazz y Charlotte ya la estaba esperando fuera; Charlotte, pensativa y Jazz, sencillamente pagado de sí mismo.

—Hemos llegado un poco más temprano, de modo que ya hemos estado dentro —la informó Jazz—. Cayo me ha prestado algunos anillos. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás seguro de que me gustarán? ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera puedo entrar en la tienda y ojear yo misma las piezas? —Isabella se quedó mirándolo asombrada, segura de que estaría bromeando—. ¿Es que no necesitas ver si me sirven o no los anillos? ¿Y si el anillo que has elegido no me sirve?

—Toma, pruébate éste, querida —Charlotte le pasó uno de sus anillos, una banda ancha de diamantes cuadrados engastados en platino—. Hemos tomado éste como medida. Yo suelo tener buen ojo para estas cosas.

Isabella se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y se quedó mirándolo con consternación. Le quedaba perfectamente.

—¿Te queda bien? —le preguntó Jazz, todo solícito—. Parece que sí.

—Sádico —respondió ella mientras le devolvía el anillo a Charlotte y con un último vistazo a uno de los lugares más conocidos de Londres, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Has podido tomarte la semana libre en el trabajo? —le preguntó Jazz.

—Sí. La sobrina del dueño me va a sustituir —dijo Isabella, recordando la conversación de esa mañana con su jefa.

No había necesidad de contarle a Jazz que si a la sobrina le gustaba trabajar en la tienda, ella se quedaba sin empleo. Aunque si todo iba como había planeado, no necesitaría ningún empleo de todos modos.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? Con el que estás viviendo. ¿Sabe que te vas a Hong Kong?

—Aún no. Resulta que él va a estar fuera toda la semana que viene. Le dejaré una nota.

—Eso le gustará —aventuró Jazz.

—Sí —Isabella esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¿Y ahora adónde vamos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diez minutos después estaban a la puerta de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Knightsbridge.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto? —le preguntó Isabella en tono dubitativo.

Una cosa era comprarse unos cuantos trajes en alguna tienda de moda de rango medio y otra muy distinta gastarse un pastón en ropa de diseño para una semana.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que debo ir bien vestida, ¿pero de verdad necesitamos entrar en un sitio tan exclusivo como éste?

—No te preocupéis, querida —le dijo Charlotte—. Aquí me hacen un buen descuento.

—Ni lo sueñes —le susurró Isabella a Jazz mientras se fijaba en el traje de chaqueta del escaparate—. Creo que debo advertirte que sigo teniendo pesadillas de la primera vez en la que mis hermanos me llevaron de compras. Sólo querían comprarme faldas de peto hasta los tobillos y suéteres de cuello alto; sombreros de ala ancha y…

—Me parece muy sensato, querida. Esos sombreros, teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que es el sol en Australia y la tez tan pálida que tienes… —dijo Charlotte.

Isabella emitió un gemido de protesta. Y ella que había pensado que Charlotte sería una aliada en el tema de la ropa…

—Lo que quiero decir es que me he pasado años peleándome para poder elegir mi propia ropa y no estoy por abandonar ahora —señaló a Jazz con severidad—. Puedes decirme qué clase de estilo buscas, pero no te dejaré que elijas mi ropa por mí. ¿Estamos, o no?

—Bueno yo…

—Y dicho eso, por supuesto que te voy a pedir tu opinión sobre la ropa que elija. No soy una mujer poco razonable. Si te gusta algo, puedes decírmelo.

—¿Y si no me gusta?

Isabella consideró su pregunta. A veces tenía una manera de pensar un poco antagonista.

—Seguramente será mejor que no digas nada —dijo por fin, antes de ponerse derecha y entrar en la tienda.

La boutique era elegante y discreta. La dependienta, que parecía recién salida de un salón de belleza, le quitó un poco el ánimo, aunque hubiera saludado a Charlotte con simpatía.

—Creo que tiene la talla treinta y ocho —dijo la dependienta después de dar una vuelta alrededor de Isabella.

—La cuarenta —la corrigió Isabella.

—En esta tienda, querida, tienes la treinta y ocho.

A Isabella le gustó más la mujer.

—¿Tienes algunas preferencias en el color?

—Me gustan todos los colores.

La mujer apenas pudo ahogar un estremecimiento.

—Sí, querida. ¿Pero acaso todos los colores casan contigo? Empecemos con el gris.

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mujer no quiso saber nada de nada. Descolgó una chaqueta y una falda a juego de la percha y se los acercó con firmeza.

—Por supuesto, es la persona que lleva la ropa puesta quien le da color y vida a la prenda, pero creo que eso lo tienes cubierto de sobra.

—Mmm…

Isabella tomó el traje y se lo enseñó a Jazz.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No estoy seguro —dijo él—. Si te digo que me gusta, tal vez decidas comprarlo o tal vez no, dependiendo de si te gusta a ti o no. Sin embargo, si digo que no me gusta, te sentirás obligada a comprarlo, te guste o no a ti. ¿Tengo razón o no?

—Sí —dijo Isabella, que estaba a punto de sonreír—. ¿Entonces, qué te parece?

—Pruébatelo.

Cuando lo hizo, él entrecerró los ojos y adoptó una estudiada expresión de impasibilidad.

—¿No? —dijo ella—. Seguramente no será el estilo que buscabas.

—Sí —dijo él firmemente—. Lo es.

Aun así, ella vaciló.

—Es muy…

—Elegante —dijo él—. Discreto. Precisamente lo que estoy buscando.

Elegante, ¿verdad? No era un término que acostumbrara a idear o utilizar cuando pensaba o hablaba de sus cosas. Había conseguido que le dieran la libertad de elegir su propia ropa casi con veinte años y típico de las adolescentes, se había tirado por las faldas cortas y los tops más brillantes y ceñidos.

De acuerdo, desde entonces había madurado un poco, tenía algunos vestidos amplios en su ropero, pero lo cierto era que muy pocas veces veían la luz del día. Jamás, jamás, había llevado puesto nada tan elegante como aquello.

El traje se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo y la tela le pareció suave y magnífica bajo sus dedos, como el cachemir, sólo que sin serlo. Incluso el color no estaba tan mal cuando uno se acostumbraba. Y sin embargo…

—No me pega, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

—Míralo como si fuera un disfraz —le dijo Jazz—. Piensa en la esposa de un empresario.

—No conozco a ninguna esposa de ningún empresario —Isabella se dio la vuelta hacia Charlotte, que miraba afanosamente la ropa que colgaba de un perchero—. A no ser que tú seas una…

—¡No! —exclamó enseguida Jazz—. ¡No lo es!

—Es muy gris, ¿verdad, querida? —dijo Charlotte, que brillaba como la máquina tragaperras de un casino de Las Vegas con sus pantalones dorados y su blusa de chiffon rojo sangre moteada de psicodélicas espirales doradas.

—Más gris que una urna funeraria china —dijo Isabella con tristeza—. ¿Tienes algo un poco más alegre? —le preguntó a la dependienta.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Charlotte levantó un vestido de verano de flores en tonos fucsia, lima y marfil—. Éste sí que es bonito.

—¿Por qué mi madre? —murmuró Jazz—. ¿Por qué no podríamos habernos traído a tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo tenía seis años —dijo Isabella, que se volvió hacia Charlotte—. Eso me gusta —se lo colocó por encima y se dio la vuelta.

Jazz la miraba con intensidad.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja—. Dijiste que te habían criado tu padre y tus hermanos, pero no me di cuenta. Pruébatelo.

Y cuando lo hizo…

—Se lo lleva —le dijo a la dependienta; entonces se volvió hacia Isabella—. Eso no es negociable.

—Afortunadamente para ti, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Isabella.

—Su padre tenía también un gusto excelente para la ropa —dijo Charlotte—. Bendito hombre.

Pero Isabella no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirándose al espejo, donde su reflejo le fruncía el ceño mientras giraba a un lado y al otro para mirarse bien.

Finalmente, con las manos en las jarras, se volvió hacia Jazz.

—¿Me hace gorda este vestido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después, Isabella y Charlotte habían comprado ropa suficiente para seis meses y en cuanto a Jazz, no era ni el sádico que Isabella lo había acusado de ser, ni el roñica que decía su madre. No, para que un hombre soportara tanto y se quejara tan poco, era simplemente un santo.

—¿Ahora adónde vamos entonces? ¿Hemos terminado? —le dijo Isabella a Jazz después de acompañar a Charlotte a su Mercedes—. ¿Tú necesitas algo?

—Un bar—murmuró con sinceridad.

—Buena idea —dijo Isabella—. Yo también me apunto. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que ir de compras por las boutiques diera tanta sed. Claro que nunca me he comprado más de dos cosas a la vez. ¿Quién iba a saberlo?

—No irás a repasar todas las decisiones que has tomado en la boutique acerca de la ropa, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién yo? —sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Sólo si insistes.

Jazz se estremeció. Vio un pub de ésos donde la gente iba a ver los partidos por televisión y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta. Necesitaba tomar algo y sentarse un rato. Necesitaba un lugar de madera oscura, con una moqueta oscura, poco iluminado, un buen whisky y nada de espejos. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

—¡Ah! —dijo Isabella mientras se sentaba en un banco—. Muy agradable.

—¿No te parece un poco… masculino?

—No. A mí me parece de lo más acogedor. Tengo cuatro hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

—Confía en mí, no lo había olvidado. ¿Dónde viven?

—Donde los lleve su trabajo. Está Edward, que es submarinista de la Marina a medio camino de un proyecto de tres años en Guam; Alec pilota aviones que realizan vuelos chárter en Grecia; Dimitri dirige una academia de artes marciales en Singapur y por último Emmett. Es con él con quien me estoy hospedando mientras dure el curso.

—¿Emmett?

Después de Alec, Edward y Dimitri, un hermano llamado Emmett parecía algo incongruente.

—¿Y a qué se dedica Emmett? —preguntó Jazz.

—Trabaja para la Interpol.

—¿En la administración?

—No, en comandos operativos —dijo ella—. Pero en realidad es un corderito. Sin duda.

Todos los especialistas en comandos operativos eran corderitos. Era una profesión tan suave y pacífica…

—¿Sabes?, tal vez necesite una esposa distinta para ir a Hong Kong —dijo él—. Tal vez necesite una morena.

—Yo antes era morena —dijo Isabella—. El peluquero era un hombre joven que acababa de empezar y decidimos experimentar. Se marchó de la peluquería poco después de eso —suspiró—. Estoy segura de que Emmett no lo habría castrado de verdad. Tal vez estuviera condenado.

—O una rubia —murmuró—. Siempre podría sustituirte por una rubia.

—Vamos. No me puedes engañar. Ahora no me vas a sustituir; tendrías que volver a salir de compras.

Jazz se estremeció. Ella tenía razón. Sustituirla no era una opción real.

—Además —continuó ella con alegría—, no pienso contarle a mis hermanos los detalles de nuestro pequeño compromiso. Ellos no lo entenderían.

En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

—Háblame entonces de tu familia —le dijo ella, cambiando hábilmente de tema para volver a él—. ¿Cuándo murió tu padre?

—Hace dos años. Era constructor.

—¿Y Charlotte? Has dicho que no era la esposa de un empresario. ¿A qué se dedica?

—A muchas personas les cuesta creerlo, pero Charlotte es arquitecto. Una arquitecto muy bueno.

—¿Se conocieron así? ¿A través de su trabajo?

—No, se conocieron en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Charlotte estaba en la tarta. Trato de no pensar en ello.

—¿Qué hay de hermanos o hermanas?

—Soy hijo único.

—¿Nunca te sentías solo? —preguntó ella.

—No. – Parecía como si a Isabella le costara asimilar el concepto de ser hijo único. —Tenía muchos amigos, siempre estaba acompañado. Y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre había un ordenador a mano y una docena de mundos imaginarios en los que perderse.

—Y ahora te ganas la vida creando mundos fantásticos. Supongo que eso significa que siempre supiste lo que querías hacer, incluso siendo niño.

—Siempre lo hice. ¿Eso es lo mismo?

—Seguramente. Mis hermanos siempre sabían lo que querían hacer de mayores —Isabella sonrió con pesar—. Conmigo fue distinto… cada semana se me ocurría una idea nueva… Astronauta, piloto de Fórmula 1… Mi familia aún no está convencida de que no vaya a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a mi deseo de trabajar en el negocio del arte.

—¿Y lo harás?

—¿Quién sabe? —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Me encanta la emoción que comporta hallar piezas antiguas y bellas y me encanta examinar su historia y la historia de las personas que haya detrás. Encontraré trabajo con algún respetable marchante de arte asiático y anticuario y será fascinante; pero si no es así… bueno… haré otra cosa. Al menos lo habré intentado.

—Quieres cometer tus propios fallos.

—¡Eso es! —en sus ojos y en su voz ardía la pasión—. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es tomar tus propias decisiones con cuatro hermanos mayores todos empeñados en dirigirte la vida? De verdad, Jazz, tengo veinticuatro años y no soy lenta para aprender. ¿Qué pasa si cometo uno o dos fallos por el camino? Los arreglaré. Desde luego no necesito a mis hermanos metiéndose para enderezar cada cosa que hago mal —Isabella alzó la barbilla—. Sé cuidarme sola; quiero cuidarme sola. ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?

—En absoluto. Lo que tú quieres es libertad.

—E igualdad —dijo con firmeza—. Y no les pasaría nada si de tanto en cuanto me mostraran un poco de respeto.

Bien. Jazz ahogó la ligera simpatía que empezaba a sentir por sus hermanos y se fijó en la situación global. Libertad, igualdad, respeto. Eso no le costaría ningún esfuerzo. No era como si ella le estuviera pidiendo la luna y las estrellas.

—Quiero que sepas que aunque te esté pagando un montón de dinero por engañar a mi socio futuro, tienes todo mi respeto —afirmó—. Estamos juntos en esto como iguales.

En ese momento apareció el camarero.

—Dos whiskys. Sin hielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok…ok… notarán que cambió el nombre del fanfic jejejeje hubo conflictos de opiniones jajaja pero ya pasó… el nombre del ff se cambiará, sin embargo seguirá siendo JasperXBella (mi pareja no canon fav), las características de los personajes serán las originales (pienso que es parte de la esencia que le da la autora a la historia y quiero que siga así) y el nombre original de la historia aparecerá en la nota que siempre pongo al principio por si alguien quiere buscar la historia original :3**

**Espero les esté gustando la historia!**

**No olviden dejar su comentario!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter. Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días después Isabella subía a bordo de un avión rumbo a Hong Kong. Se había hecho la manicura, la pedicura, distintos tratamientos de belleza y de peluquería y se podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que en ese momento era la esposa de un empresario, chic con sus pantalones de lana fina color arena y su camisola rosa. Llevaba unos zapatos a juego con la camisola, un bolso de Hérmes y a Jazz a su lado, tremendamente atractivo con un traje de chaqueta gris y una camisa blanca y sin corbata. Ella era la mujer que lo tenía todo, una pura fantasía.

_Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar del momento. _

Unos retazos de nubes blanquecinas moteaban el cielo del mediodía; sus asientos estaban en primera clase y el despegue fue perfecto. Isabella se relajó en su asiento y se preparó para recibir toda clase de mimos y atenciones; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la mujer que fuera sentada cerca de Jazz sin duda quedaría totalmente ignorada.

O bien eso, o bien era totalmente invisible al resto de las mujeres del mundo cuando sonreían, suspiraba o se arreglaban delante de él. Las azafatas se tranquilizaron cuando el vuelo estaba en proceso y continuaron con sus quehaceres con eficiente profesionalidad, pero las sonrisas coquetas de las pasajeras no cesaron. Una joven incluso consiguió tropezarse y caer con elegancia en el regazo de Jazz en un revuelo de disculpas, todo ello acompañado de todo el rozamiento posible.

—¿Las mujeres siempre caen a tus pies para que te fijes en ellas? —le preguntó a Jazz cuando se había marchado la joven.

—La verdad es que se ha tropezado con mis pies —dijo Jazz—. Sobresalían en el pasillo. Ha sido culpa mía que acabara cayéndose encima de mí.

—¿Y también que acabara plantándote los pechos en la cara? ¿Eso también ha sido culpa tuya?

Jazz se encogió de hombros, tratando sin éxito de hacerse el inocente.

—Estaba intentando ponerse de pie —dijo él—. Estas cosas pasan.

—Ya lo veo.

Isabella decidió que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sencillamente, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

—¿Sabes?, te ahorrarías bastante de esa atención no deseada si llevaras un anillo de casado—le dijo ella.

Ella llevaba una alianza, además de un anillo de compromiso con un diamante del tamaño de un huevo pequeño. A ojos de todo el mundo, estaba comprometida. Sin embargo Jazz no llevaba ni un solo anillo en la mano.

—No llevaba ninguno la última vez que fui —respondió—. Sería un poco extraño que lo llevara ahora.

—No lo sería teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado —Isabella empezó a sentir un punto de tensión con ese tema—. ¿Si de verdad estuviéramos casados, llevarías anillo?

—Tendrías que insistirme —la miró de reojo—. Y a ti te pasaría lo mismo, ¿no?

—Desde luego —levantó la mano izquierda, hacia donde estaba sentado Jazz y el diamante brilló a la luz—. Algunas personas respetan la santidad del matrimonio y no se van a por una persona que lleve anillo.

—¡Qué gracia! —dijo él en tono seco—. No pareces tan ingenua.

—Ja. Lo que pasa es que yo no pienso que esté siendo ingenua. Pero debo reconocer que si no te pones anillo, nunca lo sabremos.

La joven torpe estaba de vuelta, toda solicitud cuando le preguntó a Jazz si le había hecho daño, si se sentía bien y sí podía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por él.

—¡De verdad!

—Ah, creo que lo tengo todo cubierto.

Isabella sonrió en tono punzaste mientras la mano que llevaba los anillos, se posó sobre el muslo de Jazz. Un movimiento nada sutil; pero estaba reclamando su propiedad y la otra lo sabía.

—Aunque, pensándolo mejor, querido, parece que tienes un poco de frío… —le dijo a Jazz mientras le deslizaba la mano por el muslo muy despacio, un poco más arriba—. ¿Quieres una manta para ponértela en el regazo?

Con un mohín de fastidio y una mirada a juego con la de Isabella, la otra mujer desapareció. Y desde luego Jazz se había dado cuenta. Su esposa era quien en ese momento tenía su atención; toda su atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó él.

—Practicando.

—¿Para qué?

Isabella sonrió. Ciertamente resultaba muy fácil manipularle la imaginación; y divertido.

—Estoy practicando mis detalles posesivos contigo para cuando conozca a Alice.

—Bueno, ¿pues te importaría practicar con la mano en otro sitio? No soy de piedra.

Aquello era discutible, porque en ese momento el muslo de Jasper Whitlock estaba duro como una piedra.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que coincidimos en que habría contacto físico entre nosotros en los lugares públicos —dijo mientras retiraba la mano, sacaba la manta y se la colocaba sobre las rodillas. Sabía que no debería tentarlo, pero no se pudo resistir—. Estamos en un lugar público —dijo con dulzura—. Y tenemos espectadores.

—¿Sabes?, tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón —dijo él.

Apagó la luz del techo, le tomó la mano y se la colocó de nuevo sobre el muslo, que se cubrió con la manta con una sonrisa de desafío puro.

—Puedes continuar con toda libertad.

De acuerdo, así que en cierto modo era ella la que se lo había buscado. Pero en ese momento era él quien se lo estaba buscando y ella la que se sentía tentada, muy tentada a dárselo. Pero si lo hacía, las cosas acabarían saliéndose de madre y sólo Dios sabía cómo acabaría aquello.

Pensándolo bien, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podría pasar después… ¿Pero y si los pillaban? Los echarían del avión por escándalo. Un enorme sello rojo quedaría grabado en su pasaporte y después la Interpol la enviaría a un centro para desviados sexuales y Emmett se enteraría y sería horrible… Jazz no era el único que tenía una imaginación muy vívida.

Fingiendo despreocupación, Isabella le retiró la mano del muslo y fue a tomar el vaso del agua. Estaba sofocada, excitada y no tenía idea de lo que hacer en una situación como ésa. Pero tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando de cada segundo.

—En realidad, he cambiado de opinión —dijo Isabella.

—Bien —él aspiró hondo.

—Después de todo, no estaría bien olvidar que esto no es más que un acuerdo de negocios.

—Exactamente —corroboró Jazz.

_Exactamente_. La sensación de leve angustia que tenía en la boca del estómago no podía ser contrariedad.

Jazz era su jefe, nada más y sólo durante una semana. Después de esto cumpliría el contrato y finalizaría la obligación. Sin duda podría resistirse a sus considerables encantos durante una maldita semana. Lo único que le hacía falta era una visión más profesional.

—Entonces ¿cómo quieres plantear este negocio de estar casados? —le dijo ella con delicadeza—. ¿Queremos ir de cariñosos y tiernos, o más bien de esclavos de la fiera atracción de dos opuestos?

—Debes verte como un cruce entre una ayudante personal y un pastor alemán —le dijo él—. Debes apoyarme, ser leal y cuando sea necesario, extremadamente protectora.

_¿Un pastor alemán? ¡Qué asco!_ Parecía que aquella nueva visión funcionaba rápidamente.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Estás segura de que no eres capaz de esbozar una sonrisa de afecto?

—Sólo si hubiera un cubo a mano. Porque seguramente tendría que vomitar inmediatamente después.

Jazz suspiró.

—Entonces sé tú misma. Eso funcionará también.

—Ya. –Isabella se quedó pensativa un momento. —Gracias por decirme eso —añadió Isabella.

—¿Has visto? Esa sonrisa ha sido casi de afecto.

—¡De eso nada! —protestó ella.

Jazz sonrió divertido y encendió la luz del techo; entonces sacó el periódico y lo abrió, poniendo fin a la discusión de manera efectiva. Isabella se quedó mirando la última hoja del periódico, que temblaba levemente. ¡Maldita sea, Jazz se estaba riendo de ella!

—No ha sido una sonrisa de afecto.

—Si tú lo dices, querida…

_Un matrimonio apasionado, decía. Una batalla constante de ingenios._ Menos mal que sólo duraría una semana. Si pasaba más tiempo, seguramente acabaría con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Doce horas y varias zonas horarias después, llegaron por fin al Aeropuerto Internacional de Chek Lap Kok, recogieron su equipaje y fueron recibidos por el chófer de Brandon.

Siguieron al silencioso doble de Jet Li por la elegante terminal de llegadas, cruzaron las enormes puertas de salida automáticas y ya estaban en Hong Kong.

—¡Caramba! —Isabella contemplaba con asombro el esbelto edificio de acero y vidrio del que acababan de salir—. Hace más fresco de lo que yo pensaba.

—Estamos en invierno —respondió Jazz—. Si te gusta el calor y la humedad, volveremos en septiembre.

—¡Ah!

Siguieron al chófer de Brandon hacia un Mercedes mal aparcado y Isabella empezó a mirarlo con creciente interés. Tal vez fuera su manera de moverse, o cómo parecía saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor sin parecer siquiera que se estaba dando cuenta.

O tal vez fuera su manera de cargar las maletas en el maletero, como si estuvieran vacías, lo cual no era desde luego el caso. Tal vez fuera sencillamente que era guapísimo, con una callada intensidad que llamaba la atención… Pero no… Tampoco era eso. Le recordaba a alguien. Le recordaba a Emmett.

—¿Éste es el chófer de Brandon? —le susurró a Jazz—. Parece más que un chófer.

—Así es —concedió el chófer con voz suave y cultivada mientras cerraba el maletero—. También cocino.

_Maravilloso. Justo lo que necesitaban. Seguridad de alta calidad con un oído excelente y un afición por los cuchillos de cocina._ Afortunadamente para Jazz, ella tenía años de práctica a la hora de burlar a los hombres suspicaces de ojos de águila, cuya misión en la vida era proteger y servir. Al menos ése no era nada suyo.

—Encantada de conocerlo —dijo ella con alegría.

—Y yo a usted, señora Whitlock.

_Señora Whitlock… ¡Oh, maldita sea! Ya estaba ahí. _

Durante los cinco días siguientes ella era la señora de Jasper Whitlock. El trayecto a la residencia de los Brandon transcurrió en silencio. El conductor maniobraba el Mercedes con suavidad, Jazz estaba pensativo e Isabella observaba con ojos muy abiertos la entrada del túnel iluminado que los llevaría por debajo de Victoria Harbour hasta la isla de Hong Kong.

El miedo por estar en el túnel se añadió al nerviosismo que sentía por conocer a los Brandon y empezó a notar que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Qué extraño, nunca había pensado que hacer de esposa de Jazz fuera a ser difícil. Hasta ese momento.

Finalmente salieron del túnel, bordearon el distrito financiero de la zona centro de Hong Kong y continuaron por una cuesta larga y empinada, donde los altos edificios de apartamentos daban paso a las mansiones de lujo, que cuanto más subían más lujosas eran.

—¿Cómo estoy? —le preguntó a Jazz cuando el Mercedes accedió a un camino asfaltado y cruzó unas enormes verjas de hierro forjado que se cerraron a su paso.

—Preciosa—le respondió Jazz tomándole la mano y sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora mientras le rozaba los nudillos con los labios—. Estás muy guapa.

—Así me voy a poner peor —dijo ella mientras retiraba la mano de la suya apresuradamente.

—Estás para comerte —añadió él.

Isabella le echó una mirada furibunda. Más preparados no podían estar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice Brandon era una pequeña mariposa asiática con unos grandes ojos que sólo parecían ver a Jazz. Los recibió a la puerta, exquisitamente ataviado con un vestido de tirantes color verde jade. La melena negra y lisa por la cintura la llevaba retirada de la cara con un precioso pasador de bambú que enfatizaba tanto la belleza de su rostro como su bonito cabello, dándole un aspecto joven y fresco.

—¡Jazz! Bienvenido —exclamó Alice—. Mi padre quería estar aquí para recibiros, pero no ha podido salir antes de la oficina.

Se pegó a Jazz para darle un beso que parecía prometer mucho, pero sin embargo consiguió mantenerse dentro de los límites de la propiedad.

Isabella sonrió y se aclaró la voz.

—Alice —dijo Jazz mientras retiraba a un lado a Alice con delicadeza pero con gesto firme—. Me gustaría presentarte a Isabella, mi esposa.

—Hola —dijo Alice en tono mucho menos animado del que había utilizado para dirigirse a Jazz, pero ofreciéndole de todos modos una leve sonrisa—. Jazz no nos dijo nada de ti hasta el final de su última visita. Tristemente pensé que estaba disponible e hice el ridículo con él —su franqueza desarmaba, pero la mirada de adoración que le echó a Jazz, no.

El chófer, que había avanzado detrás de ellos con las maletas en la mano, le habló a Alice en su idioma, pero en tono bajo.

—James cree que todavía estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—Ah, a mí me parece que lo estás haciendo bien —dijo Isabella, que miró a James con especulación antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Alice—. Créeme, la primera vez que conocí a Jazz me olvidé hasta de mi nombre. Y hoy en el vuelo había una mujer que… —Isabella volteó los ojos—. Bueno, que prácticamente se cayó encima de él para llamar la atención. Imagínate.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica. Parecía que podía sonreír.

—Pero no lo culpo —dijo Isabella, refiriéndose a Jazz y animándose con el tema—. Él no puede evitar el efecto que nos causa. Por supuesto, no tiene por qué disfrutar de ello tanto como disfruta.

—Pero, cariño…

—¡Ni cariño, ni nada! —él le había pedido que se mostrara posesiva y celosa y ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarse de las dos maneras—. ¡Ya he tenido suficiente por un día con tantas mujeres cayendo rendidas a tus pies! —sonrió a Alice—. Intento por todos los medios no ponerme celosa, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Podrías intentar confiar en mí —dijo Jazz en tono seco, muy seco, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y le posaba los labios sobre los suyos para besarla con delicadeza.

Estaban en un sitio público, haciendo aquello para beneficio de Alice. Estaban haciendo un teatro, eso era todo. Pero la callada intensidad de su mirada le aceleró el pulso y su cuerpo deseó más. De haber estado casada de verdad con ese hombre, querría llevárselo a la cama inmediatamente. Él podría enseñarle con su cuerpo y con sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba. No a la coqueta del vuelo de ese día, ni a ninguna de las mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, sino a ella.

Estaba excitada, sudorosa, verdaderamente excitada y sin duda roja como un tomate.

—Esto… ¿hay un sitio donde pueda asearme un poco? —preguntó Isabella para disimular.

—Pues claro —dijo Alice—. Venid, os enseñaré vuestra suite. También tengo un refrigerio preparado por si os apetece cenar conmigo dentro de un rato en la terraza. No sabía si tendríais hambre o no, de modo que hay un poco de todo.

De pronto Alice era tan joven como los dieciocho años que tenía, una dulce niña haciendo de anfitriona por su padre y tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Isabella se identificaba con ella.

—Estupendo —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Jazz le puso la mano en la cintura cuando echaron a andar detrás de Alice, que los conducía hacia su suite; el calor de su mano traspasó la seda de su camisola. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, el roce de su mano entre sus omoplatos era como una caricia leve y su cuerpo vibraba entre un mar de sensaciones.

—Bien, muchas gracias —le dijo a Alice—. Nos encontraremos en la terraza en…

—Media hora —murmuró Jazz con ese tono de voz, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Caramba! —suspiró Isabella, casi sin aliento mientras se dirigía a la ventana, sobre todo para poner tierra de por medio con Jazz, más que para contemplar las vistas.

Sin embargo las vistas eran magníficas, tenía que reconocerlo. El garaje de tres plazas y el bonito y cuidado jardín de los Brandon se extendía bajo su ventana y más allá de los muros se apreciaban otras viviendas de lujo que sólo los extremadamente ricos podían permitirse.

Bajando la cuesta, las mansiones y los bloques de apartamentos daban paso gradualmente a los rascacielos y la locura de las luces de neón del distrito comercial del centro de la ciudad. Más allá se extendían las brillantes aguas de Victoria Harbour y más allá de eso, más rascacielos, los de Kowloon.

—¡Vaya! —suspiró con asombro.

—Quita la respiración, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jazz, que cruzó la sala y se acercó a ella—. ¿Cómo te parece que ha ido con Alice?

—Creo que lo ha entendido —dijo Isabella.

—¿No crees que ha sido demasiado sutil? —preguntó él.

—Nosotros las mujeres somos criaturas de lo más sutiles.

Jazz no parecía enteramente convencido.

—Creo que necesitamos más.

—¿Más qué? ¿Más escenas de celos? Mira, estoy tratando de apoyarte, pero en mi opinión no creo que lo que quieras es que Alice piense que necesitas que alguien te rescate de los brazos de una esposa extremadamente posesiva.

—No más celos, sino más contacto físico.

—¡Ah!

Le echó un brazo a la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Así.

«Así» era lo suficiente para que se le derritieran todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Isabella le puso las manos en el pecho para intentar apartarse un poco de él, a pesar de que la parte inferior de su cuerpo la traicionara al pegarse a él.

—James nos está observando —murmuró ella.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor del Mercedes, tal vez para ir a buscar a Eleazar Brandon pero mientras los estaba mirando a ellos.

—Lo sé.

Jazz se estaba excitando mientras hablaban y no trató de disimular su estado cuando apartó la mano de la cintura de Isabella y se la deslizó hacia la parte alta del trasero para apretarla un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Pervertido —le dijo en tono ligero.

—Tal vez no sea el público —sus labios sonreían—. Podrías ser tú.

Ella le deslizó las manos sobre los hombros, deleitándose con el tacto de su cuerpo a través de la camisa, con el olor a almizcle de su piel.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

—No. Y no me queda suficiente sangre en el cerebro para adivinarlo.

—Tal vez sean ambas cosas —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Ahora sí que estás tratando de liarme.

—En realidad, trato de distraerte.

—Inténtalo un poco más —le dijo él mientras le acercaba los labios al cuello.

El roce de sus labios le provocó un estremecimiento de placer. Una charada, eso era todo, pero de todos modos ladeó la cabeza para dejarle que lo hiciera mejor; y emitió un gemido entrecortado cuando al calor de sus labios siguió la punta de la lengua que provocaba y saboreaba su cuello.

Aquello era una locura, pensaba ella mientras le hundía las manos en los cabellos y le exigía más. Una locura total, cuando Jazz le agarró del trasero y se pegó a ella mientras sus labios le dejaban un rastro de besos en el hombro, en la clavícula, en el nacimiento de los pechos… Y a Isabella le faltó muy poco para ponerse a gemir cuando él encontró con su lengua la cumbre de su pecho a través de las finas capas de seda; y muy poco para gritar cuando él empezó a utilizar los dientes y la lengua.

—Jazz.

Él había encontrado el cierre de sus pantalones y el roce de sus dedos en la cintura le provocaron temblores ardientes de pura sensación.

—¡Jazz! ¡Se ha ido!

—¿Quién se ha ido? —él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la voz quebrada, pero parecía que había caído en la cuenta—. ¡Ah, sí, él! —dejó de acariciarla y se estremeció mientras trataba de dominarse—. Sí, dame un segundo.

Ningún problema. A ella tampoco le iría mal disponer de un momento para recuperar la compostura; por no hablar de unos cuantos metros más de espacio vital. Él la soltó, le dejó un poco de espacio, pero sus caricias la habían excitado y sus pechos ardían por sentir de nuevo sus manos y sus labios.

Medio cegada de frustración, se tambaleó hacia el centro de la habitación. Entonces se detuvo. El suelo era de un mármol rosa muy pálido con alguna veta gris, los muebles de cerezo con incrustaciones de madreperla y los accesorios eran rojos, no rojo oscuro ni apagado, sino de un rojo alegre: las alfombrillas, las cortinas, la cama…

Sin duda la cama era roja y tenía cojines suficientes junto al cabecero como para repartir por toda la casa.

—Creía que habías dicho que había también un sofá —dijo ella finalmente.

—Lo había —dijo Jazz con expresión de extrañeza—. En esa pared.

Pero en ese momento ya no había sofá. Lo que sí que había era una cama; una enorme cama roja.

—Para los chinos el rojo es el color de la suerte —dijo Jazz—. Se supone que trae buena suerte.

—Bien —murmuró ella.

Porque desde luego la iban a necesitar cuando se tratara de compartir la cama.

—¿Te importa si me ducho primero?

—Adelante —Jazz le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta que tenía a la derecha.

El baño también era de mármol, con grifos dorados, toallas rojas y la ducha de mamparas de cristal más grande que había visto en su vida. En el cubículo había dos cabezas de ducha. Dos, la una al lado de la otra; y ese detalle le llamó la atención como lo había hecho la cama del dormitorio.

—O podríamos ducharnos juntos y ahorrar tiempo —dijo él desde la puerta.

¿De verdad pensaba que si se desnudaban y mojaban juntos ganarían tiempo? Ella le echó una mirada significativa. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole de medio lado y observándola con mirada intensa.

No, eso tampoco lo pensaba. Jazz conocía a las mujeres. Conocía el tacto de sus cuerpos, de sus labios, tanto entre sus brazos como en su cama. Y sobre todo le encantaban las mujeres, a quienes también solía gustar.

Pero jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo afectara igual que Isabella Swan. Si cuando la tenía cerca casi no se acordaba de su nombre, ¿cómo iba a pensar siquiera en el trato que habían hecho?

Si, era divertida… muchas otras lo eran. Si, era bella… había muchas mujeres bellas en el mundo. ¿Pero desde cuando había deseado mirar siempre a la misma mujer, para no perderse detalle de ella? ¿Desde cuando lo había distraído una mujer de su trabajo y de los objetivos que había trazado para la empresa? ¿Y desde cuándo había tenido una mujer esa clase de poder sobre él? Desde nunca. Por eso no le gustaba; no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Isabella Swan estaba allí para resolver sus problemas con las mujeres, con la hija de Eleazar Brandon para ser más exactos, no para causarle más problemas. Cuando ella salió del baño, elegante y acicalada con un vestido verde musgo, él estaba francamente irritado. De poco le servía saber que su manera de pensar era poco razonable, o que ella estaba haciendo lo que habían acordado desde un principio. Desde luego le sirvió de muy poco que supiera lo que le pasaba con sólo mirarlo.

—Elige un tema, cualquier tema —le dijo ella airadamente—. Religión, política, lo que tú quieras. Estoy segura de que podemos no estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Deportes —dijo bruscamente.

No conocía a ninguna mujer que pudiera hablar con lógica cuando se trataba de los deportes.

—Por supuesto, sólo hay un deporte de verdad y es el fútbol americano — afirmó ella con convencimiento.

—El fútbol —la corrigió él.

—Como sea. Yo apoyo al equipo de Brasil.

—¿Porque ganan?

—No —ella entrecerró los ojos pensativamente—. Estoy bien segura de que tiene algo que ver con el uniforme verde y dorado.

—¿Apoyas a Brasil por el color de su camiseta? —empezaban a entenderse—. Eso es una ridiculez.

—¿Preferirías que apoyara al equipo porque su juego es fascinante y porque de allí salen algunos de los mejores goleadores del mundo?

—Esto… no.

Eso acabaría con todo el propósito de su conversación.

—Estoy intentando encontrar algo que no me guste de ti —añadió Jazz.

—¡Ah! —sonrió con dulzura—. Y en cuanto a la ducha… Me temo que he gastado toda el agua caliente.

—Mmm.

Ése no era tampoco el problema, pensaba él con pesar mientras sacaba sus cosas para afeitarse y se dirigía al baño. Una ducha fría era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

La ducha le cayó bien. Lo ayudó lo suficiente como para que al bajar se sintiera fresco, calmado y controlado.

Lo conseguiría. Los dos, lo conseguirían. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Tenían que hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eleazar Brandon llegó a casa del trabajo con James a su lado en el momento en que salían a la terraza, así que Jazz le presentó a Isabella, que se portó adecuadamente y le aseguró a su anfitrión que Alice les había dado un buen recibimiento en su ausencia, que el viaje había sido bueno y que sí, que estaba encantada de estar allí en su casa; y todo ello lo expresó con tanto encanto que Eleazar Brandon no se pudo resistir.

A los cinco minutos, Isabella había descubierto que su anfitrión cortaba su propio seto y que todas las mañanas pasaba una hora haciendo tai-chi; que era propietario de una colección de arte y que Alice pintaba sobre seda desde hacía años.

Cinco minutos y Alice se estaba riendo, Eleazar se estaba riendo, e incluso el serio del chófer parecía haber bajado la guardia; y todo ello era obra de Isabella, que les encantó con su calidez, su ingenio y su entusiasmo por la vida. Ella se entusiasmaba con lo que fuera que tuviera que ofrecerle la vida, bien fuera un videojuego o un beso. Se entregaba a tope. Y desde luego sabía besar.

—¿Coleccionas antigüedades? —le pregunto Eleazar cuando ella se agachó para examinar un caballito de jade que descansaba sobre un pedestal de mármol.

—Mi padre. Eleazar, esto es exquisito. Del arte primitivo de la dinastía Quing, ¿no? Nunca he visto ninguno en tan buen estado.

Jazz se quedó asombrado de sus conocimientos. Eleazar sonrió por el elogio.

—James os llevará a algunas de nuestras galerías privadas por la mañana, si así lo deseas. Allí encontrarás piezas muy bellas. Tal vez incluso un recuerdo de tu estancia con nosotros.

—Tal vez —Isabella sonrió—. No quiero desbaratar los planes que tengáis, pero me encantaría ver también los adornos de Año Nuevo de la ciudad. Y la danza del león… y tal vez comprar algunas naranjas…

Alice asentía con la cabeza con vigor. Eleazar miró a su hija con cierto pesar.

—Mi hija también se ha ofrecido para enseñarte estas cosas. ¿Estaría bien mañana? —se volvió hacia Alice—. Puedes decirle a James cuándo queréis salir.

—Pero, padre, sin duda podemos ir solas.

—No.

Era la primera vez que Jazz lo veía negándole algo a su hija y Alice se quedó en silencio.

—James os acompañará.

Alice agachó la cabeza asintiendo.

—Sí, padre.

—Entonces ya está —Eleazar era de nuevo el anfitrión encantador—. Vamos, Jazz. Debes probar los rollitos de primavera. Los ha hecho Alice.

Para Isabella la velada transcurrió de un modo muy agradable y por ello se le hizo muy corta; el problema era que en cuanto tuvieran que retirarse a descansar, Jazz y ella tendrían que enfrentarse a esa enorme cama roja. El sofá ya no estaba, de eso estaba segura y el suelo era de mármol. Ella no pensaba dormir en el suelo, ni esperaba que Jazz lo hiciera. No. Tendrían que compartir la cama y todavía no sabía cómo pero iba a tener que dejar las manos quietas. De modo que estaba algo nerviosa cuando se dirigieron al dormitorio de invitados, con los ojos como platos cuando él entró detrás de ella en la suite y se aflojó la corbata y cerró la puerta antes de proceder a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

La costumbre, eso era todo; no había hada sexual en ello. Pero no podía dejarlo continuar.

—El baño —dijo ella con firmeza mientras lo señalaba.

—Bien —Jazz agarró su bolsa de aseo y se metió en el baño sin mediar palabra.

_Una semana. Podría ser profesional_, se decía ella; lo conseguiría.

Isabella miró la cama de reojo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo? Cuando él terminó en el baño y Isabella entró y se puso su camiseta y los boxers de Mickey Mouse, lo tenía todo pensado.

Afortunadamente, Jazz todavía no se había metido en la cama. Estaba de pie en la ventana: una silueta oscura recortada en el cielo de la noche. Si le había parecido que estaba guapo con traje, no era nada comparado con lo bien que estaba con aquellos boxers negros tan apretados.

—Yo me acostaré en el suelo —dijo él.

—No puedes acostarte en el suelo. Está demasiado duro. De todos modos, tengo un plan… —Isabella se acercó a la cama y empezó a colocar cojines en medio de la misma.

—¿Éste es tu plan? —preguntó Jazz con cierto escepticismo.

—Ésta —dijo mientras se afanaba en colocar los cojines —es la Gran Muralla China. Tú eres la horda mongola y yo las mejores tropas del emperador.

Le pareció como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír, pero al ver la mirada de Isabella debió de decidirse por lo contrario.

—Bueno, eso no parece muy justo —dijo él finalmente—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo las mejores tropas imperiales y tú los bárbaros?

—Bien. Sólo quédate en tu lado de la muralla, ¿de acuerdo?

—Defenderé esta muralla con la vida —bromeó Jazz.

—Como sea.

Eso le enseñaría a mezclar metáforas con un maestro en videojuegos. Ella se metió debajo de la sábana y se tumbó. Momentos después, Jazz se acercó a ella y la cama se hundió bajo su peso. Su plan funcionaba.

Y entonces la cabeza y el torso de Jazz aparecieron por encima de los cojines, que desbarató involuntariamente con el codo.

—Las tropas del emperador pueden subirse a la muralla, ¿no? Creo que debo patrullarla.

—Confía en mí, no tienes por qué patrullar la muralla. No está ocurriendo nada en tu lado esta noche; no está ocurriendo nada en la frontera norte. Duerme un poco.

Él desapareció tras la muralla de cojines para volver casi inmediatamente.

—¿Ningún grupo de asalto?

—No. No hay nada en tu lado de la muralla que quieran los bárbaros.

Eso era mentira. Sabía de hecho que había enormes tesoros que desenterrar a tan sólo unos cojines de distancia.

—Aquí está el problema —dijo Jazz—. Jamás he dormido en la misma cama con una mujer sin acostarme con ella, a ver si me entiendes. Siento como si debiera estar haciendo algo.

—Duérmete. Piensa en la muralla.

Ella, sin embargo, se iba a pasar el resto de la noche fantaseando sobre qué era lo que él pensaba que debería hacer.

—¿Y tú, has dormido alguna vez con un hombre sin acostarte con él? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

_¿Contaría compartir tienda cuando se había ido de acampada con un hermano de nueve años? _

—No es difícil —añadió Isabella.

—De eso nada —dijo él—. Es extremadamente duro. Un grupo de asalto ya lo sabría.

A Isabella se le encogió el estómago y se estremeció mientras trataba de no imaginarse precisamente qué parte de Jazz estaba dura.

—Enviar un grupo de asalto al otro lado de la muralla sería un suicidio — respondió ella.

—¿Y si te invitara para hacer unas negociaciones de paz?

—¡Ja! No pienso caer en la vieja trampa.

—No puedo creer que pensaras alguna vez que este plan fuera a funcionar — dijo él mientras el último cojín se caía de la cama.

—Bien, entonces yo dormiré en el suelo.

—No puedes dormir en el suelo. Es muy duro.

—Pues duérmete antes de que te estrangule —le gritó ella.

Isabella permaneció un rato en silencio.

—Estás incitando deliberadamente a la horda mongola, ¿verdad?

—¿Y está funcionando?

—No —ahuecó el almohadón hasta dejarlo como a ella le gustaba y le dio la espalda adrede—. La horda mongola conoce tus trucos.

Isabella oyó su risa ronca y sexy seguida de un crujido de sábanas.

—Buenas noches, señora Whitlock.

Y mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando el ritmo regular de su respiración le dijo que Jazz se había dormido, ella respondió.

—Buenas noches, Jasper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufff… estos dos… jajaja sé que no es sábado… pero tenía ganas de actualizar hoy :3 a lo mejor mañana también subo cap… así que estén atentas**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz despertó antes de que amaneciera junto a una Isabella que dormía acurrucada a su lado.

Le tenía la cabeza pegada al hombro, el brazo en el pecho y la piernas enredadas con las suyas; y no se veía ningún cojín por ningún sitio. Y lo que era más importante, se dijo no con poca satisfacción, era que ella estaba en su lado de la cama; lo cual significaba que, técnicamente, había sido ella quien había llevado a cabo la invasión.

Tenía el cuerpo relajado, la respiración lenta y regular. La horda mongola era vulnerable. La cuestión era qué iba a hacer él al respecto. Un caballero se levantaría de la cama sin despertarla y se metería en la ducha… Un mujeriego la llenaría de besos, la penetraría y le daría placer hasta saciarla y después la llevaría en brazos a la ducha… Difícil elección.

Seguía debatiéndose entre una u otra cosa cuando sintió que ella se movía un poco. Sus piernas largas y suaves se enredaron un poco más con las suyas y su mano le trazó un pausado camino desde el pecho al estómago, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Incluso dormida sabía qué hacer para que él le prestara toda su atención.

Entonces ella dejó la mano quieta. Jazz sintió que se ponía toda tensa, la oyó aspirar con fuerza. Estaba despierta.

—Buenos días —le dijo él en tono sensual, aunque a esas horas en las que la plateada oscuridad aún los envolvía, era discutible.

Ella se apoyó sobre un codo, miró a su alrededor con aturdimiento y le dio sin querer con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

—¡Ay! —Jazz cerró los ojos y se quedó sin aire.

La fantasía se había disipado en un segundo.

—Lo siento —Isabella retiró la rodilla—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los cojines?

—Mira al suelo —dijo mientras continuaba medio encogido.

No sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, no se decidía. Como pudo, se apoyó sobre un codo y miró hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Sí, ahí están.

—¡Ah!

Ella se quedó mirándolo; la mano que tocaba su entrepierna se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Estás apoyado sobre los codos —dijo Isabella.

—¿Y qué?

—Que si tienes los brazos aquí arriba, mi mano está…

Jazz vio que abría los ojos como platos y se ponía colorada.

—¿Entonces no te he estado dando palmadas en el brazo? —preguntó Isabella.

—No —Jazz se recostó en el cabecero de la cama, divertido, excitado y curioso por saber qué haría ella después—. No es mi brazo.

No sólo tenía las mejillas coloradas, sino toda la cara, el cuello y el pecho. Tenía los ojos bajos, fijos en la sábana. Pero fue su mano lo que le llamó la atención a Jazz; sobre todo porque no la había retirado de donde la tenía.

—No pensé que las de este tamaño fueran reales —dijo ella finalmente—. Creía que eran mitos urbanos.

—Ésta es de verdad —Jazz ahogó un gemido al sentir su mano deslizándose hacia la punta.

—¿Te la has medido?

_Era un hombre. Por supuesto que se la había medido. _

—No es tan grande —respondió él—. No te dejes apabullar.

—¡Ja! Para ti es fácil decirlo —cuando le tocó la punta deslizó de nuevo la mano hacia la base—. ¡Mide por lo menos veintidós centímetros! —exclamó ella en tono de acusación.

—No llega —la corrigió él, que no pudo menos que arquear su cuerpo en su mano con un gemido de puro placer.

Seguía comportándose como un caballero, que el cielo se apiadara de él, pero un hombre podía aguantar hasta cierto punto. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Él no podía verle los ojos y por eso no sabía lo que ella quería; sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería él.

Le agarró la barbilla, esa barbilla firme y decidida y se la levantó suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos. Los tenía muy abiertos y en ellos había incertidumbre y curiosidad, algo que normalmente veía en las mujeres que se acostaban con él. Pero también buscaba deseo en su mirada y sin duda lo vio. Fijó la vista en sus labios al tiempo que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad, con placer y erotismo. Pero eso no era suficiente; él quería más. Y se lo pidió mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior; y cuando ella abrió la boca estuvo a punto de descontrolarse totalmente.

Aquella boca suave y sensual, aquel sabor y aquella textura no eran suficientes para él. Deseaba más de ella. Pero se apartó de Isabella con un gemido de mala gana, puesto que quería saber si verdaderamente ella podría darle más.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Isabella. Muy dentro —murmuró con sensualidad—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No estoy segura. Creo que sí —susurró ella. Jazz gimió de deseo.

—Me parece que ese «creo que sí» no es suficiente —murmuró, incluso mientras sus manos le rodeaban la cintura para estrechar su cuerpo contra él—. Tienes que decir que sí.

Jazz se estremeció al sentir la caricia de sus piernas sobre las suyas y sus senos pegados a su pecho.

—Sí —dijo Isabella.

¡Dios! Qué dulzura la de aquella mujer cuando deslizó las manos sobre sus hombros al tiempo que rodaba con él al centro de la cama, deseando tenerlo encima, besándolo con murmullos incoherentes que encendían su deseo. Que preciosa y desenfrenada su manera de levantar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, cuando lo ayudó a quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama, para seguidamente echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo ardientemente.

Sintió sus estremecimientos, sintió que se arqueaba y esa urgencia encendió todavía más su deseo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba preparada para él, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con una mujer. Aunque con Isabella lo que quería y lo que necesitaba eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Quería darle placer, pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella, enterrado en ella hasta el fondo…

¡Maldición, lo volvía loco! Él le quitó los pantalones cortos de seda con urgencia y rapidez y después se quitó los suyos y su necesidad por ella lo arañaba al tiempo que le separaba las piernas y se colocaba entre sus muslos. Encontró su abertura con la punta de su miembro y notó que estaba mojada, caliente y apretada.

Entonces ella se quedó inmóvil. ¡No! Su protesta silenciosa nació de lo más profundo de su ser, de un lugar primitivo y recóndito. No permitiría que ella parara. No podía.

De modo que rodó con ella hasta que estuvo encima de él, sentada sobre su cuerpo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Podemos ir despacio —dijo él, sabiendo antes de hablar que su tono de voz sería tenso.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó; tenía la cara sonrosada y respiraba con agitación.

—No creo que sea capaz de hacer esto.

—Muy despacio—dijo él.

Y se afanó en demostrar que podría hacerlo. Le agarró las caderas con suavidad y se las colocó para que ella se deslizara hacia él y lo abrazara con su sexo. Él se balanceaba adelante y atrás despacio, observando, siempre observando, para ver que lo que estaba haciéndole le gustaba. Y ciertamente ella era fácil de convencer.

—Jazz yo… Ah…

Él le lamió un pezón y deslizó la lengua sobre la carne hasta que se puso duro. Pensó que era fácil de complacer mientras la arañaba suavemente con sus dientes y la consolaba con la lengua antes de meterse el pezón más en la boca y lamérselo con más fuerza. Eso sí que le gustaba. Y así lo hizo mientras le bajaba las manos por la espalda.

Ella le retiró el pecho de la boca para devorarle los labios; y cada pequeño mordisco, cada avance de esa boca de miel lo hundía más en el abismo del placer.

—Ayúdame un poco —dijo Jazz—. Estoy seguro de que puedo ir más despacio; sólo tienes que dejar de besarme así.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—dijo ella.

Él le mordisqueó suavemente la mandíbula, la esbelta curva del cuello y el hombro; y en cada sitio que le tocaba ella respondía con un estremecimiento, con un ronroneo.

Él se sentía aturdido sólo de sentir su cuerpo, muerto de ganas de poseerla. Deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, sintió el lugar suave y húmedo al separar los pliegues para dejar al descubierto la pequeña yema de placer y se colocaba mejor contra ella.

Contra ella, pero no dentro de ella, siempre balanceándose, intensificando la dulce sensación de piel sobre piel, hasta que ella respiró con agitación y en sus ojos brillaba una mirada de deseo. Le clavaba los dedos en los hombros, su sexo estaba mojado e hinchado, apretando su miembro duro al tiempo que sus movimientos se volvían más frenéticos.

Él aspiró hondo cuando sintió las manos de Isabella acariciándole el pecho hasta ponerle los pezones duros, muerta de ganas pero controlándose totalmente mientras las manos continuaban bajando. Entonces se colocó un poco más abajo y lo guió para que la penetrara, poco a poco.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, una barrera en su camino. ¡No! Era imposible. No podía ser lo que de pronto se le fue a la cabeza. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras se centraba con intención en la tarea que tenían entre manos.

_¡Oh, no, por favor, no! _

—No eres virgen, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él con una inminente sensación de fatalidad.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo ella.

¿Pero a qué se refería con que si importaba o no?

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —gimió él—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eres virgen!

—Bueno, técnicamente sí —reconoció ella—. Pero no soy tan inexperta. He tenido relaciones sexuales antes.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de política ahora —le soltó él mientras apartaba las manos de su cuerpo y las apoyaba sobre la cama, tratando de controlarse—. ¡Tú! ¡Virgen! ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, alzó la barbilla. Le encantaba esa mirada. A su cuerpo le encantaba esa mirada. Su cuerpo, pensaba Jazz con alarma, casi había rebasado el punto de regreso.

—Quítate —dijo él.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio inferior, apretó con fuerza y de repente, él estaba dentro de ella. Le lloraron los ojos un poco y pareció quedarse sin respiración durante unos segundos. ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba a punto de descontrolarse. Ella estaba tan caliente, tan mojada y apretada…

—¡No te preocupes! —murmuró él—. Esto podemos arreglarlo.

_¿Y cómo demonios iban a arreglarlo?_ Isabella se echó a reír.

—No te rías —le ordenó él—. No te muevas.

Si ella se movía, él pasaría a la historia. Ella se movió y lo mismo hizo él, que rodó con ella hasta colocarla de espaldas y empezó a moverse dentro de ella, pero con movimientos restringidos para tratar de ser con ella lo más delicado posible.

Ella lo miró entonces con los ojos oscuros y somnolientos y sonrió; Jazz sintió que se fundía con él, sintió su cuerpo que se dilataba para acostumbrarse a su miembro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, completamente bien.

Y al momento ella le hundió las manos entre los cabellos y tiró de él para que la besara en la boca, consiguiendo que perdiera el control inmediatamente.

Trató de ser delicado con ella, pero no estuvo seguro de conseguirlo mientras cabalgaba sobre su cuerpo para satisfacer su deseo por ella, su fascinación por ella. A su alrededor flotaba el olor del sexo y el calor del sudor de sus cuerpos. Su necesidad por ella era salvaje, su satisfacción turbadora cuando ella se entregó a él y fue hacía él, temblando a su alrededor con un gemido suave y sexy que parecía reverberar en sus sentidos.

Cuando ella gimió de nuevo y lo abrazó con sus piernas, lo urgió a que la penetrara todavía más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mucho rato después, él la llevó al cuarto de baño en brazos, abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha a tope y la colocó debajo del chorro, con un brazo sosteniéndole la cintura para que no se cayera.

Caballero o pícaro, suponía que tenía su respuesta. Suponía que iba a tener que vivir con ello.

—¿Puedes sostenerte sola? —le preguntó él en tono ronco.

—Pues claro que sí —ella le retiró el brazo y dio un par de pasos, tambaleándose un poco, hacia donde estaba el jabón—. Andar me cuesta más.

—Toma.

Ajustó la ducha para que el agua les cayera a los dos y le pasó el jabón. Jamás, ni en sus más alocados sueños, habría imaginado que la picante de Isabella Swan fuera virgen. Tenía veinticuatro años. ¿Qué mujer hoy en día llegaba a esa edad siendo todavía virgen? ¿Y por qué?

—Yo… esto… espero que no te estuvieras reservando para tu futuro marido — le dijo él ciertamente cortado.

—No —Isabella torció los labios mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo—. No te preocupes, Jazz. He sido virgen hasta hoy sí, pero quería dejar de serlo. No voy a atraparte por ello.

¡Qué alivio! Hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió algo nuevo y muy poco agradable para él. Fuera o no la intención de Isabella pillarlo, acababan de practicar el sexo sin protección. Jazz se dijo que jamás había sido tan poco cuidadoso con ninguna mujer. ¡Jamás! _¿Y si se quedaba embarazada y tenía un hijo?_ Sería su hijo. No había manera de que un hijo suyo se criara sin su padre y en lo concerniente a Jazz, eso se traducía en matrimonio.

La sangre se le heló en las venas y de pronto no podía respirar. _¿Pero qué había hecho? _

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella—. No pareces estar muy bien.

—Yo… Bueno, supongo que es raro que tomes algo para no quedarte embarazada, teniendo en cuenta que eras virgen y todo eso —dijo con demasiado optimismo.

—En realidad, sí que estoy protegida —dijo ella—. Eso es algo por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

Jazz suspiró con alivio y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Llámalo intuición —dijo Isabella en tono seco—, pero me da la impresión de que casarte y tener hijos no está en tu lista de cosas que hacer.

—Yo, esto… —Jazz todavía se estaba recuperando del susto—. Sí, están en mi lista de cosas que hacer —dijo finalmente—. Sencillamente no están en primer lugar en este momento de mi vida.

—¡Ah! —Isabella sonrió—. Me alegra saberlo —bajó la vista—. Quiero decirte que me pareces un amante increíble. Me alegro de que hayas sido el primero.

Entonces levantó la cara y le acarició el pelo con tanta naturalidad y sensualidad que él sintió la fuerza del sentimiento que le nacía en el pecho. Definitivamente no era parte del plan, pensaba él mientras se subía encima de ella con un gemido ahogado. Entonces la poseyó de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua mientras Isabella salía de la ducha y se enrollaba una toalla. Ella le echó una sonrisa soñadora, le dijo que mantuviera las distancias y salió por la puerta del baño.

Jazz se dijo que no habría problema ya que francamente estaba agotado. Hacer el amor siempre había sido un pasatiempo muy agradable para él. A veces le gustaba hacerlo despacio y pausadamente, a veces con rapidez, juguetonamente. Esa vez el clímax lo había sacudido como un tornado, dejándolo aturdido y tembloroso. Y preocupado. ¿Y qué si ella era una amante generosa? ¿Y qué si hacia el final casi ni había sabido quién era ni dónde estaba, sólo con quién? No se trataba de que hubiera encontrado su alma gemela. ¡Maldita sea, sólo tenía treinta años! Era demasiado joven para eso. Tenía años y años de mujeres, de amor y de sexo por delante antes de que eso ocurriera.

_Sí_, le decía una voz en su interior. _Años y años de sexo mediocre que jamás, jamás se equipararía a lo que acababa de experimentar con Isabella Swan_.

—No —dijo en voz alta, en tono fiero.

_Oh, sí, le decía su corazón. Pasaría años buscando otra bruja de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados, de sonrisa encantadora y besos ardientes. _

—¡No! —gritó, más fuerte esa vez.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole. Independientemente de su dulzura, de su inteligencia y de sus amplios conocimientos sobre fútbol, Isabella Swan no era la elegida. No le permitiría que fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama recién hecha, hojeando la guía de viaje de Hong Kong que él le había regalado, cuando él salió por fin del cuarto de baño. Ella tenía las piernas dobladas, los pequeños pies vestidos con sandalias, cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Tenía los brazos doblados a la altura de los codos y la camisa de cuello camisero mostraba un canalillo modesto. Parecía tranquila, cómoda y totalmente a gusto.

Jazz se dijo que también parecía asequible, lo cual era bueno porque en ese momento estaba a punto de restablecer los límites de su relación. En cuanto se pusiera algo de ropa. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió con pausada satisfacción, con la tensión sensual de una mujer excitada.

Jazz sabía que había sido él quien lo había hecho y sólo él; ya que no había habido ninguno antes que él. Sin saber por qué, la idea le encantó. _No podía ser. Aquello no le estaba ocurriendo._

Le dio la espalda y se vistió con rapidez, evitando deliberadamente su mirada cuando se acercó al aparador donde tenía unos documentos.

—He estado pensando —empezó a decir con brusquedad.

—Se nota.

Él la miró con humor.

—He estado pensando que deberíamos ajustamos al plan de ahora en adelante.

—Bien.

—Quiero decir que la idea de traerte conmigo era para que este tipo de complicación no surgiera.

—Lo sé.

—Me dejé llevar, eso fue todo. Un cuerpo necesita cosas.

Ella sonrió al oír eso y a él le dio la incómoda sensación de que ella se había anticipado a sus defensas.

—Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —dijo ella. Él estuvo a punto de caerse redondo al suelo—. Eso es lo que querías oír, ¿no?

_Bueno, sí. Sólo que no esperaba oírlo con tanta rapidez. ¿Dónde estaba la decepción, la protesta por tener que renunciar a un sexo tan increíble? _

El hombre de negocios que llevaba dentro sintió alivio. El amante se sintió insultado. Y el amante, pensaba Jazz en ese momento de muy mal humor, era quien lo había metido en ese lío.

—Creo que necesitamos una regla nueva —dijo él con firmeza—. Nada de sexo.

Ella se incorporó en la cama. Entonces hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Jazz.

—Estoy algo irritada —su confesión le sacó los colores—. No creo que vaya a tener problemas en adaptarme a tu nueva regla.

_Estupendo. De lo más estupendo._ De pronto se sentía culpable. Aquello, recordó, era una de las razones por las que nunca se había llevado a una virgen a la cama. No sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudarlas.

—A lo mejor hoy deberías tomártelo con calma, posponer la excursión por la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que a Alice no le importará.

—A mí sí —dijo Isabella—. Quiero ver las galerías.

Pues menudo éxito que había tenido sugiriéndole que se quedara en casa descansando. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres cuando pensaban en las compras? Y eso le recordó a algo.

—Toma —le dijo, pasándoselo—. Llévatelo. Tal vez veas algo que te quieras comprar hoy en alguna tienda.

Isabella se quedó mirando el grueso fajo de billetes.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que me pagarías al final de la semana.

Jazz asintió.

—Y eso haré. Éste dinero es sólo para ir de compras.

—Para ir de compras —repitió despacio mientras miraba el dinero como si fuera veneno y a él como si fuera una serpiente—. Guárdatelo —dijo ella en un tono áspero que lo molestó.

—Mira, vas a ir a visitar las galerías de arte —dijo él, muy confundido con su reacción—. Asumo que sea lo que sea que se venda allí no será barato; y si conozco un poco a Alice diría que ella vería vuestra salida como un fracaso si no ves algo a lo que no puedas resistirte. Desde luego no espero que utilices tu dinero para esa clase de cosas. Guárdatelo en el bolso, por si acaso.

—¡No! —exclamó en tono fiero, con aspecto frágil—. Sé que me pagas por fingir que soy tu esposa y que dejé que me compraras ropa para el viaje, pero puedes guardarte tu dinero de las compras. No voy a aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

A él le parecía también parte del trato. Ella desvió la mirada.

—Porque me haría sentirme más como una prostituta —dijo ella finalmente. Jazz pestañeó; de pronto frunció el ceño.

—¡No seas boba!

Era cierto que tal vez no podía haber elegido peor momento; que no debería haberle ofrecido dinero tan seguido después del sexo. Por no mencionar lo que acababa de decirle de que no volvería a pasar. Pero lo cierto era que esa discusión ya la habían concluido y se habían puesto a hablar de otra cosa.

—¡Este dinero no tiene nada que ver con el sexo! —le soltó con rabia—. No te atrevas a pensar que estoy tratando de compensarte por lo que hemos hecho.

Ella parecía ligeramente avergonzada; y no poco dubitativa. Pero tenía la cabeza bien alta.

—Aun así no me lo trago.

Entonces estaban en un punto muerto. Porque Jazz estaba igualmente empeñado en que ella se lo creyera.

—¿Y si te encargara que me compraras una pieza de alguna de las galerías cuando salgas hoy de compras? —dijo él—. ¿Y si utilizara tus servicios profesionales como experta en antigüedades, por decirlo de alguna manera? ¿Sería eso aceptable para ti?

—Te estoy escuchando —dijo ella con recelo.

—Cómprame algo, entonces —dijo él mientras le dejaba el dinero sobre la cama.

—Con todo este dinero, seguramente podría comprarte todo el puerto de Hong Kong —respondió ella en voz baja mientras miraba los billetes que había sobre la colcha—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tú eres la experta. Elige tú.

—Sí, pero un comprador suele tener alguna idea de lo que quiere el cliente.

_Comprador y cliente… ¿Pero adonde habían llegado? _

Debería haber estado contento de que ella hubiera aceptado el dinero. Debería haberse alegrado de que por fin ella lo viera como una parte necesaria de la charada más que una especie de recompensa después del coito.

Pero no se sentía a gusto. Se sentía… vacío.

—Cómprame un jarrón —dijo él, diciéndole lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Bien, te buscaré un jarrón.

Él vio que se guardaba los billetes en un bolsillo con cremallera del bolso; y se fijó en su sonrisa superficial cuando iba de camino a la puerta.

_Algo lo tenía fastidiado. Algo importante. _

—No se te ocurriría pensar que yo te trataría como a una prostituta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella no contestó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya. Valió. Chetos. ¡Jasper no tiene escrúpulos después del sexo! Jajajajajajaja parece que aprovechó todas sus oportunidades para arruinar el momento jajajajajaja pobre Bella… **

**Pero en fin, aquí lo tienen… la primera vez de ambos… ¿què les pareció? Déjenme saber en los comentarios(:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después y mientras James avanzaba con costumbre y facilidad por las calles cargadas de tráfico, Isabella decidió que era digno de mención el que a una la llevaran en un Mercedes por Hong Kong.

Alice estaba sentada a su lado en el asiento de cuero negro, señalando con entusiasmo los lugares de interés, desde los museos a las empresas más importantes, desde el Bird Garden hasta el Goldfish Marke.

Cualquier otro día y Isabella se abrazaría a la oportunidad de comprar antigüedades con una buena guía y un chófer a su disposición, pero ese día no. Ese día estaba pensando en Jazz y en cómo habían hecho el amor.

Sobre todo, en lo que había pasado después. _¡Santo Dios, qué lío! _

Había más o menos esperado que Jazz retirara las tropas después de hacer el amor. Había empezado a prepararse para ello desde que había salido de la ducha y no se había sentido mal cuando habían restablecido las normas de su relación.

En realidad, había aguantado el tirón bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que aquélla era la mañana después de la primera vez que lo había hecho; muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que sus sentimientos por Jazz no eran tan triviales como había querido dar a entender.

Y entonces él se había mostrado todo preocupado por su bienestar y ella había bajado la guardia y se había permitido a sí misma creer, aunque fuera sólo un momento, que ella podía significar algo para él; que a él su unión carnal le había parecido tan maravillosa como a ella. Y entonces él le había ofrecido el dinero para hacer la compra; y chico, qué mal se lo había tomado.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, cerró los ojos y se dijo que ojalá pudiera borrarlo todo con el pensamiento: su encuentro sexual, el malentendido, el dinero… Cuanto antes se librara del dinero que le pesaba en el alma y en el bolso, mejor.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien?

Isabella se puso derecha, abrió los ojos y miró a la joven que la miraba con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien, tan sólo un poco cansada.

—¿No has dormido bien? ¿El dormitorio es incómodo?

—No, no. La cama era muy cómoda.

_El problema era compartirla. _

—Seguramente será por el desfase horario —continuó Isabella—. Se me pasará; de verdad —aspiró hondo y se fijó en la joven y pensó en los sitios donde habían estado—. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu sitio favorito de toda la ciudad? —le preguntó ella.

—La galería de alimentación Lucky Plaza —dijo Alice sin dudarlo ni un momento—. Tienen la mayor selección de comida de la ciudad. ¡Puedes probar un poco de todo! Es lo que suelo hacer yo cuando voy.

—Podríamos ir allí a comer —dijo Isabella.

Alice pareció dudar.

—A tu padre no le gustaría esa elección —dijo James con sus habituales modales callados y su manera implacable.

—Se lo preguntaré a mi padre.

Alice levantó la cara con una expresión de desafío que a Isabella le resultaba familiar; tras una rápida conversación por el móvil, el gesto desapareció.

—Ha dicho que sí —le dijo a James con dulzura.

Isabella observó con interés cómo la mirada de James chocaba con la de Alice por el retrovisor; la de él pétrea, la de ella, clara. Era como la roca que se encontraba con el agua; la roca soportaba, pero el agua era fluida y astuta, por no mencionar bellísima y sorprendentemente voluntariosa.

Alice siguió mirando a James en silenció hasta que finalmente él se volvió a mirar la carretera. La sonrisa que Alice le echó a Isabella fue traviesa y Isabella se la devolvió con las mismas ganas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te gustaría comer? —le preguntó la joven—. ¿A la una?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucky Plaza era un complejo de los años setenta bien mantenido.

Por dentro era limpio y soso, con un aspecto que hablaba de grandes cantidades de público diario. No tenía nada especial, pensaba Isabella, hasta que llegaron al restaurante y vio que allí era donde la gente de Asia se reunía para cenar.

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Alice, juzgando su fascinación con suma precisión—. Y eso que todavía no ha probado la comida —le dijo a James.

Él las condujo hacia una mesa vacía de un rincón, donde las ayudó a acomodarse sin ceremonia, mientras observaba a dos caballeros asiáticos vestidos de negro que estaban sentados junto a una escalera a unos veinte metros de donde estaban ellas.

—Quedaos aquí —le dijo a Alice.

—Ve —le dijo Alice—. Mientras tanto vamos a elegir la comida.

Isabella vio que James se acercaba a la escalera y hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a los dos centinelas de las escaleras antes de subirlas.

—¿Qué pasa con los centinelas? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Adónde va James?

—A mostrar su respeto —dijo Alice—. Uno no entra en el territorio de otro sin observar las formalidades.

—¿A qué territorio te refieres? ¿Te refieres al territorio de la tríada?

—¡Ay, no! —se apresuró a decir Alice—. James nunca nos dejaría acercarnos allí. Lucky Plaza es propiedad de otra de las organizaciones del crimen de Hong Kong. Son… menos que una tríada pero de todos modos dignos de respeto. Puedes ver por qué le tuve que preguntar a mi padre si podía traerte aquí.

Sí, entendía por qué. Y ella que había pensado que la objeción de James a que fueran a ese local era simplemente un juego de poder.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva James con vosotros?

—Casi diez años. Desde que mi madre murió durante un intento de robo en una gasolinera. No creo que mi padre se perdonara el no haber cuidado mejor de ella —Alice suspiró—. Está empeñado en cuidar mejor de mí.

—Conozco esa sensación —dijo Isabella—. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi padre la lloró y se enfrascó totalmente en su trabajo, de modo que mis hermanos mayores se tomaron la tarea de educarme. Tengo cuatro.

—Cuatro hermanos mayores —dijo Alice con horror y fascinación—. ¿Te querían proteger mucho?

Isabella asintió.

—Todavía lo hacen. Me vuelven loca.

—Pero ahora que estás casada, le habrán pasado esa tarea a Jazz, ¿no? —dijo Alice.

_Sí, claro. Se había olvidado de Jazz; su marido. _

—Bueno, sí —dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Sólo Dios sabía si sus hermanos cambiarían de parecer si estuviera casada de verdad. Ningún pretendiente en potencia, después de conocer a los cuatro, había sido lo bastante valiente para aguantar mucho tiempo.

—Parece un marido estupendo —dijo Alice con un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

—¿Quién? ¿Jazz? —Isabella ahogó una risilla nerviosa—. Jazz engaña —dijo finalmente—. Me da la libertad de cometer mis propios errores —como hacer el amor con él esa mañana—. Pero en el fondo, es muy parecido a mis hermanos. Le gusta salirse con la suya.

El dinero que llevaba en el bolso era un ejemplo perfecto de ello. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto, es mejor que mis hermanos —continuó Isabella, que no quería olvidar que se suponía que era su esposa—. Con él no me siento tan atrapada.

Eso era cierto, seguramente porque sabía que había accedido a hacer la charada de esposa obediente durante una semana.

—Yo me siento atrapada —dijo Alice pensativamente—. A veces sólo se me ocurre pensar en el modo de salir. Cuando Jazz llegó a vernos por primera vez, lo vi como una oportunidad de escapar. Por supuesto, también es apuesto y amable; cualquier mujer querría estar casada con un hombre como él… Y tú debes entender que no sabía que ya estaba casado —Alice volvió la cara, se había puesto colorada—. Traté de seducirlo —dijo en voz baja—. Deberías haberle visto la cara. Estaba horrorizado.

—¡Oh, Alice…! —Isabella no sabía si aplaudir la iniciativa de la joven o si reprenderla por vender su futuro a tan bajo precio—. Tiene que haber otro modo.

—Lo hay —dijo la joven—. Al menos eso creo. James desea visitar a su familia en el continente después de Año Nuevo. Está pensando en marcharse para siempre. Si lo hace, trataré de convencer a mi padre para que no le busque un sustituto.

—Eso podría funcionar.

Alice asintió.

—Esperemos que eso contente a todo el mundo, incluido James. Últimamente ha estado tan irritable… ¡Y qué humor! ¡Y todo el día se lo pasa criticando! Me está volviendo loca.

—Parece que tiene problemas por alguna mujer —dijo Isabella.

Tenía cuatro hermanos mayores y conocía bien los síntomas.

—No —dijo Alice mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Yo lo sabría si hubiera alguna mujer. Hace años que en su vida no hay ninguna mujer.

—¿Ninguna mujer? ¿No será…?

—¡No! —dijo Alice con indignación—. ¡Desde luego que no! Sólo es… exigente.

—Supongo que se lo puede permitir —dijo Isabella, observando a la joven con detenimiento—. Es muy guapo, ¿no crees? Casi tanto como Jazz.

Alice apretó los labios.

—Supongo —dijo con brusquedad.

—Y es callado y fuerte —añadió Isabella.

—Si a una le gusta eso.

—A muchas mujeres les gusta eso —le aseguró a la joven y sonrió cuando Alice entrecerró los ojos.

Alice parecía albergar instintos de protección cuando se trataba de James.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que lleva malhumorado?

—Más de un año —dijo Alice con abatimiento.

—¿Y cuántos anos tienes tú?

—Cumplí diecinueve hace tres semanas.

_¡Ah! _

—Ahora sí que me inclino a pensar que tiene problemas por una mujer. Tal vez suspire por una mujer inalcanzable.

—No hay ninguna mujer —dijo Alice enérgicamente.

—Estás tú —dijo Isabella en voz baja—. Tal vez James tenga sentimientos hacia ti y no sepa qué hacer con ellos. Tal vez por eso esté tan malhumorado y quiera volver con su familia.

Alice pestañeó. De pronto se quedó pálida.

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella apresuradamente—. No quería disgustarte. Sólo ha sido una idea. En realidad, sólo llevo aquí dos días; ¿qué voy a saber yo?

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —dijo Alice mientras negaba con la cabeza imperceptiblemente—. ¡Oh, Isabella, lo he tratado tan mal últimamente…!

—Creo que James puede soportar un poco de maltrato, ¿no te parece? —dijo Isabella, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de James, que aparecía en ese momento al pie de las escaleras.

El hombre avanzó hacia ellas con paso firme. Era un guerrero, un guerrero a la antigua usanza: conocía a los de su estirpe y era honorable a la hora de proteger a los que estaban a su cargo.

Por ello se mostraría igualmente firme a la hora de resistirse a los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Claro que no podría hacerlo indefinidamente, pensaba Isabella mientras la mirada de ojos caídos de James conectaba con la nueva mirada de Alice. Sobre todo si resultaba que Alice decidía que tenía también sentimientos.

_El agua siempre prevalecía al final, por muy dura que fuera la roca. Todo el mundo sabía eso. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

El almuerzo fue una fiesta de sabores, además de muy entretenido. El restaurante era grande, los comensales ruidosos y a Isabella le encantó; casi tanto como la silenciosa corriente de comunicación entre James y Alice.

Él parecía sentir la inquietud de Alice y la observaba detenidamente. Y Alice lo miraba a él cuando James no la miraba. Cuando Isabella no pudo comer más, cuando estaba llena a reventar y no podía ni pensar en dar otro bocado, se levantaron de la mesa y subieron por la escalera a ver las tiendas del piso superior; tiendas de coleccionistas, la informó Alice distraídamente antes de excusarse y bajar por un pasillo lateral hacia los baños.

James observaba su marcha, sin apartar la mirada de ella; y un momento después había echado a andar hacia ella, la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara justo cuando ella llegaba a la puerta del baño, en una indiscutible demostración de confusión masculina.

Isabella sonrió y los dejó a ello y se paseó hacia una peculiar tiendecilla que había en un rincón mientras esperaba. Resultaba difícil saber lo que vendía; las cortinas rojas del escaparate no daban ninguna pista. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

En un pedestal descansaba una urna funeraria. Era antigua, muy antigua y casi luminosa en su frágil belleza. Era absolutamente impresionante. El cartel negro a la entrada estaba en chino.

Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que decía; pero cuando se asomó por la puerta vio más urnas en el interior, algunas en pedestales, algunas encerradas en vitrinas y sencillamente no se pudo resistir a echar un vistazo. El ambiente en el interior de la tienda era un reflejo sombrío de lo que contenía, el dependiente un joven de aspecto inmaculado con un traje sastre gris.

El joven levantó la cabeza con sorpresa cuando ella accedió al fondo de la tienda. Tal vez no hablara inglés y no supiera cómo dirigirse a ella, pensaba Isabella. O tal vez se le hubiera olvidado el idioma; eso también era una posibilidad, dado el reducido número de clientes que posiblemente vería a diario.

Le echó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se volvió para continuar examinando las urnas en exposición. Muchas de las mismas eran antiguas y todas preciosas. Pero ninguna era más bonita que la que había en la ventana.

—Perdone —le dijo al joven dependiente, que aún no había hablado pero que la observaba de cerca de todos modos—. ¿Habla inglés?

—Sólo un poco —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Un poco era algo y estaba bien. Un poco era definitivamente mejor que nada, que era lo que ella sabía de cantonés.

—¿Puedo ver la urna que tiene en el escaparate?

—La señora seguramente querrá comprar de otro estilo —dijo el joven con una firmeza sorprendente—. Hay muchas otras piezas en venta en el siguiente nivel de tiendas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo ella—. En este momento estoy más interesada en éstos.

—La señora se da cuenta de que estos jarrones no son para flores.

—Lo sé. Son urnas funerarias.

—Desde luego. Albergan las cenizas de nuestros queridos difuntos.

—Ciertamente.

_Y el del escaparate era perfecto para cierto marido fingido cuya sensibilidad postcoital era inexistente_. Pero Jazz quería un jarrón y ella quería gastar su dinero. Sin duda era una situación beneficiosa para los dos.

—¿Podría echar un vistazo al que está en el escaparate?

—Es muy caro, señora.

—Eso mismo sospechaba yo —le dijo ella con voz suave.

Aquél no era el vendedor del año, desde luego. Ella esperó y él hizo lo mismo. Finalmente él se acercó al escaparate, retiró el jarrón y lo colocó con cuidado en el mostrador delante de ella.

Le hubiera gustado tener su lupa, pero se contentó con examinar la urna por dentro y por fuera. Sin duda era una pieza de coleccionista.

—No hacemos devoluciones —dijo el joven—. La señora debe estar muy segura.

—Lo estoy —dijo ella.

Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando; la marca de un conocido artista de época. Se preguntó si el vendedor lo sabría.

—¿Cuánto?

Nombró un precio que la dejó boquiabierta. Sin duda lo sabía. Pero el valor seguía allí. La urna estaba en muy buen estado; incluso resultaba funcional. Además, le hacía gracia. Miró al vendedor y le echó una sonrisa pícara.

—Es para mi marido. Se lo merece.

Esa vez el vendedor le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y su esposo se llama…?

Sacó una agenda electrónica del bolsillo, mucho más cooperativo en ese momento que antes de la venta. Ella le dio el nombre de Jazz, la dirección de Brandon, todo el dinero que Jazz le había dado esa mañana y un poco más.

—¿Tiene una foto de su marido?

Era una pregunta extraña. Isabella se dijo, que además no tenía ninguna.

—No importa, nos ocuparemos de ello —el vendedor le tendió el recibo—. ¿Cuándo quiere que le llevemos la urna?

—¿Hoy? —Isabella supuso que seguramente no envolvían las urnas antiguas para llevar.

—No es posible, señora —el vendedor sacudió la cabeza pesarosamente.

—Bueno, desde luego lo necesito antes de Año Nuevo. ¿Podría hacer eso? —le preguntó ella con inquietud.

—Desde luego —dijo el vendedor—. Eso sí que podremos hacerlo. No somos lentos como otros —sonrió con encanto—. Somos profesionales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz regresó al dormitorio a las cinco y media de esa tarde y se encontró a Isabella profundamente dormida en la cama, con la ropa puesta, descalza y los cojines por todas partes.

Uno podía adivinar cómo era una persona sólo con verla dormir. Los que dormían acurrucados o en posición fetal eran personas cautas y cuidadosas. Los que dormían sin moverse y sin hacer ruido, desde luego serían igual despiertos. Eran los que se extendían encima de la cama los más preocupantes e Isabella Swan dormía de ese modo.

Era una ninfa de cabellos rojizos que incluso dormida tenía la habilidad de conquistarlo con su vulnerabilidad, a la vez que lo turbaba con su valentía. La suya era una combinación explosiva. Y aplicada al sexo, resultaba muy venenosa. No era de extrañar que un hombre no fuera capaz de pensar a derechas después de estar con ella; no le extrañaba que él lo hubiera estropeado todo, encima dándole dinero un par de minutos después.

Le había hecho daño y lo sabía. Y sobre todo, se arrepentía mucho de ello.

Se dio la vuelta y se aflojó la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa, vio la jarra de agua en el aparador y se sirvió un vaso.

No lo necesitaba. No necesitaba que Isabella le dominara el pensamiento en mitad de unas complejas negociaciones, de modo que en lugar de pensar en los márgenes de beneficios, estaba pensando en la manera de disculparse y de devolverle a sus ojos y a su sonrisa el calor que había visto cuando lo había mirado a él. Pero no había encontrado una solución que no lo dejara expuesto y vulnerable, lo cual quería decir que no se le había ocurrido ninguna solución.

—¡Eh! —dijo una voz adormilada desde la cama—. ¿Qué tal el negocio?

Jazz se volvió hacia ella con recelo.

—Rápido —como había esperado que ella se mostrara fría, al no verla así, empezó a contarle más cosas—. Eleazar quiere que cerremos los acuerdos para el Nuevo Año chino. Aparentemente si se alargan demasiado podría señalar el principio de un año desfavorable y no querríamos eso.

—Desde luego que no —Isabella sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama; tenía el cabello revuelto y un aspecto muy sensual—. ¿Es posible entonces?

—Eleazar tiene un equipo estupendo trabajando en ello. Eso es desde su perspectiva. Desde mi lado sólo estoy yo y unos párrafos en dos lenguas y con eso me las tengo que apañar, pero eso será después de terminar con las condiciones.

Notó que ella ponía cara de preocupación primero y después pensativa. No había sido su intención contarle tanto y no sabía por qué lo había hecho aparte de porque a Isabella se le daba bien escuchar cuando quería.

—Sí, es posible —Jazz se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Divertido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tengo tu urna. La van a traer aquí. También fuimos a ver cosas y almorzamos de maravilla. ¡Ah! Y tengo algo que contarte sobre Alice, también. Sólo trató de seducirte porque te vio como una posibilidad para escapar de la posesividad de su padre. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos porque tenga el corazón roto.

_Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo. Todo aquel subterfugio para nada ¡Mujeres!_ Jazz frunció el ceño. Había estado tratando de proteger a Alice para que no sufriera, mientras ella sólo había querido utilizarlo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Isabella—. Pensaba que estarías contento.

—Lo estoy.

_Lo estaba_. Pero entre que Isabella había aceptado con despreocupación que no practicaran más el sexo y el verdadero motivo de Alice para seducirlo, empezaba a sentirse tremendamente desvalorizado.

—Eleazar nos ha invitado a cenar fuera esta noche —le dijo para cambiar de tema, antes de que su ego quedara destruido.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó Isabella.

—A las siete.

Ella miró el reloj del aparador.

—Qué bien. Tengo tiempo suficiente para echar una siestecita.

Cualquiera se acostumbraría a eso de tumbarse por la tarde. Agarró un almohadón y se tumbó de nuevo; entonces cerró los ojos. Jazz no podía moverse por miedo a que sus pies lo llevaran hacia la cama y todas sus normas de la mañana se fueran al traste.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó en tono ronco y sensual, pero nada más decirlo se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

Sabía exactamente qué había detrás de esa pregunta. Quería saber si estaba capacitada físicamente para que la tomara de nuevo. Ella se apoyó en un codo y con un movimiento ágil y fluido fijó en él esos ojos suyos dorados.

—¿Te refieres a mental o a físicamente?

—A ambos.

Pero la mirada oscura y ardiente de Jazz pasó de su rostro a sus pechos e Isabella supo enseguida lo que había detrás de su pregunta.

—Me deseas —suspiró ella—. ¡Quieres hacer el amor conmigo otra vez!

—¡No es cierto!

_¡Oh, sí, sí que lo era!_ Y el mero hecho de saberlo la hizo sentirse femenina.

Sonrió despacio y se arqueó de modo que la fina seda de su camisa le apretaba los pechos y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo se ponía pálido.

—Basta —ordenó él. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes toda la razón. No debemos olvidar las reglas.

Se levantó de la cama con suavidad y avanzó hacia la ventana con una nueva seguridad en sí misma.

—¿Crees que alguno de los que están tras esas ventanas de allí podría tener unos prismáticos? —preguntó ella—. Porque me ha parecido ver un destello de luz o algo.

—Yo no he visto nada —dijo él. Eso es porque había estado demasiado ocupado mirándola a ella.

—Supongo que podría haber sido un telescopio —añadió ella—. O una cámara —se dio la vuelta despacio, cada movimiento suyo era un sutil desafío—. Ése es el problema con una ciudad de este tamaño. Que siempre hay alguien observando.

—No hay nadie mirándonos —dijo él en tono firme.

—Que tú sepas… —lo corrigió con una sonrisa pícara—. Mejor cerrar las cortinas, por si acaso. Porque si hubiera alguien ahí observándonos, vería la cama sin ningún problema.

Jazz miró hacia la cama y a Isabella le pareció como si murmurara algo entre dientes, una especie de oración. Tal vez estuviera rezando de verdad.

—Voy a darme una ducha antes de la cena —dijo él con tenacidad—. Y me llevo la ropa dentro.

_¿Cómo, no iba a desfilar desnudo con ese cuerpo suyo de dios griego por la habitación? ¡Qué aguafiestas! _

—Ve —Isabella le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Yo ya me he duchado. Sólo tengo que cambiarme de ropa y estaré lista para la cena. Me voy a cambiar mientras tú estás en el baño. Y después saldré a la terraza para darte un respiro. No quiero que incumplas más normas.

Trató de no sonreír con gesto de suficiencia mientras él sacaba ropa limpia y se metía en el baño, donde cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

La deseaba. Jazz Whitlock, un mujeriego empedernido, la deseaba; por mucho que hubiera dicho esa mañana. Y que Dios se apiadara de los dos, ella también lo deseaba a él.

Con la distancia llegaron los pensamientos racionales. Isabella estaba en la terraza deleitándose con la belleza de los cuidados jardines que rodeaban la casa y observando las nubes que empezaban a cubrir el cielo y pensó en la situación con sensatez. La embriagadora imprudencia que impregnaba la idea de que Jazz la deseaba se había asentado y había visto la realidad. Jazz no quería desearla. No podía permitirse la distracción; se lo había dicho desde el principio. De ahí su trato, sus reglas y las diez mil libras que le pagaría al final de la semana. Él contaba con que ella cumpliera su parte del trato.

En cuanto a que ella lo deseara, bueno, eso era lo normal. Era una respuesta lógica a un hombre como Jazz; tan lógica como el respirar. No quería decir que necesariamente deseara tener una relación con él. Había luchado mucho para ser independiente de sus bienintencionados hermanos mayores; a veces incluso había jugado sucio para mantenerla. De modo que no podía renunciar a ello; y no lo haría. No quería ser la esposa mimada de un hombre de negocios. Ni siquiera por Jazz. De modo que todo quedaba zanjado. Jazz tenía razón. Desde ese momento en adelante se ajustaría al trato, al plan que habían trazado. Y a las reglas. Por el bien de los dos.

Jazz apareció en la terraza antes de las siete, recién duchado, afeitado y muy apuesto con unos pantalones oscuros y otra de esas camisas inmaculadas que se ponía sin corbata. Isabella se dijo que no sabía cómo iba a dejar de coquetear con un hombre así a su lado. Sin embargo, Isabella lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida pero no provocativa y su lenguaje corporal fue acogedor, pero no incitante.

—He estado pensando todo este dilema del deseo —le dijo en tono informal, como si sólo estuvieran hablando del tiempo—. Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos.

—Yo ya lo había pensado —dijo él.

—Es decir, sólo será durante unos días más; estoy segura de que podremos conseguirlo. Así tú podrás concentrarte en tu trabajo y yo consigo el dinero para terminar mis estudios.

—Exactamente. Gracias, Isabella —dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

—No sonrías —le advirtió ella—. Mi resolución no es del todo fiable. También estoy pensando que debería mostrarme más cuidadosa contigo, más similar a lo que sería la esposa de un empresario. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Sólo lo que has estado haciendo. Mantener la conversación ligera, buscar espacios de interés común. En ese sentido, lo estás haciendo bien.

¡Uy, caramba! Un elogio. Entraban en un terreno peligroso.

—Y no estoy segura de dónde debo sentarme durante la cena. ¿A tu lado? ¿Frente a ti? ¿Dónde, Jazz?

—A mi lado —dijo él—. Eleazar dice que el restaurante al que vamos a ir no es muy espectacular, pero parece ser que preparan el mejor cangrejo picante de Hong Kong. Espero que te guste la comida picante.

Le gustaba. A Isabella se le empezaba a hacer la boca agua. La cena no parecía que fuera de negocios, sino más bien de relax y divertida. Se miró los pantalones negros y la camisa rosa. Los pantalones estaban bien. La camisa era el problema. El agüilla de las patas de cangrejo podría salpicarle la tela con facilidad y luego quedaría fatal.

—Tal vez debería cambiarme de ropa.

O tal vez debería tratar de comer cangrejo de otra manera, con más cuidado, pensaba con un suspiro cuando Eleazar, Alice y James se unieron a ellos en la terraza.

—He pensado que tal vez vayamos en ferry al restaurante —dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa—. Tomáoslo como el capricho de un hombre mayor. Me encanta estar en el puerto de noche.

—Lo que quiere decir es que le encanta enseñarle la ciudad a todas las visitas — le susurró Alice a Isabella con una sonrisa—. Pero es un trayecto que no vais a olvidar, te lo aseguro. ¿Nos marchamos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trayecto en ferry fue tan mágico como le había prometido Alice, con Hong Kong Central en una orilla y Kowloon en la otra con sus rascacielos iluminados y sus exhibiciones de rayos láser que iluminaban la noche. El puerto en sí era un lugar bullicioso; la suave brisa y el vaivén de las olas en el casco del barco una delicia sensual.

Pero fue el horizonte lo que verdaderamente la sorprendió, los miles de millones de luces que transformaban el puerto en un lugar mágico.

—Le has alegrado la noche a Eleazar —dijo Jazz—. Le ha bastado con ver tu cara de felicidad.

—Jazz, es todo precioso.

—Sí, lo es —dijo él en tono bajo.

Pero no estaba mirando las luces de Hong Kong; sino que la miraba a ella. Totalmente desconcertada, Isabella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y desvió la mirada.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

Pero de todos modos él se acercó a ella un poco más, de modo que su cuerpo le calentaba la espalda y los brazos le rodeaban la cintura; y ella no lo rechazó porque tenían público. Porque le gustaba.

El restaurante era una terraza en la acera, con mesas y sillas de plástico. Una fila de enormes cubos de cangrejos con las pinzas atadas se alineaba a un lado del cuadrado y unas tinas en las que crecían plantas de bambú en el otro. La entrada del establecimiento era el tercer lado y el cuarto la alcantarilla. Estaba pobremente iluminado, lleno de gente, no había manteles en las mesas, pero por lo menos había un montón de servilletas de papel.

Un camarero desaliñado corrió hacia ellos y los acompañó a la única mesa vacía, cuya superficie estaba pegajosa de no haberse limpiado bien. El hombre dio la vuelta a la mesa con una sonrisa de disculpa y les mostró una adyacente.

El agua embotellada llegó a los treinta segundos, junto con vasos para todos. Les llevaron palillos chinos y pinzas especiales para partir las patas de cangrejo. No había menú. El restaurante servía cangrejo; y eso era todo lo que servía.

—Cocinado como deseen —les aseguró el camarero.

Pidieron una fuente de cangrejo picante, además de vino y cerveza e Isabella se recostó en el asiento para esperar a que les llevaran la comida mientras le sonaban las tripas de hambre y se le hacía la boca agua con los fragantes aromas de las humeantes fuentes que emergían por la puerta del local.

—Estás babeando —le dijo Jazz—. Un buen marido debe decirle esto a su esposa.

—No estoy babeando —dijo ella con indignación—. Estoy empapándome del ambiente.

En cuanto a que él era un buen marido… ¡Ja! No quería ni empezar a pensar de ese modo.

En cuanto la semana hubiera terminado, no volvería a verlo. Sería mucho mejor que tuviera eso en mente. Otro camarero apareció por una puerta con una bandeja de humeante cangrejo en la mano y se abrió paso hacia su mesa; pero en el último momento dio la vuelta para dejarle la bandeja a la gente que había llegado después que ellos y a quienes habían sentado en la mesa pegajosa.

—¡Caramba! —murmuró ella—. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

—No eres una chica de medias tintas, ¿verdad? —Jazz la miró con resignación.

—Esto… no. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No exactamente.

Isabella se puso a observar la actividad en la mesa contigua, mientras el camarero servía con habilidad casi todo el cangrejo a un europeo de pelo moreno y después distribuía otros pedazos del cangrejo entre sus acompañantes asiáticos.

—La primera porción siempre se la sirven al invitado de honor —dijo Alice, notando su preocupación—. Es la mejor.

Isabella asintió. La china era una de las culturas más extendidas y más populares en todo el mundo y la fuerza no tenía nada que ver con ella. ¿Por qué utilizar la fuerza cuando la adulación y la perspicacia para los negocios funcionaban mejor? Sólo que esa vez la adulación no parecía estar funcionando nada bien.

El europeo de pelo negro había empezado a emitir sonidos extraños, como si se estuviera asfixiando y se le estaba poniendo la cara morada. Se agarraba la garganta con las dos manos y le lloraban los ojos.

—¿Pero tan picante está el cangrejo? —le susurró a Alice.

—No tanto —respondió Alice en el mismo tono.

En ese mismo momento el hombre se cayó hacia delante, echando espuma por la boca, la silla se tambaleó y el hombre cayó al suelo y derribó con su peso una tina llena de cangrejos. El resto fue un auténtico caos. Algunos comensales se levantaron y salieron de allí corriendo. Los cangrejos se escabullían, algunos con las pinzas atadas y otros chasqueando con las pinzas.

Jazz se agachó junto al hombre que se había caído y James también. Eleazar Brandon estaba gritando órdenes por el móvil; y los cangrejos… los cangrejos continuaban escapándose en todas las direcciones.

—Subid los pies —dijo Eleazar en voz alta. Ni ella ni Alice vacilaron ni un momento, por muy poco femenino que resultara.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante y balanceó el palillo delante de un cangrejo. Cuando el animal lo atrapó con una de sus pinzas, Alice levantó el cangrejo y lo echó otra vez en uno de los cubos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo su padre.

Alice sonrió.

Bajó el personal de la cocina; el cocinero del mandil protestaba diciendo que aquello no era culpa suya, mientras los ayudantes de cocina atrapaban con habilidad a los cangrejos y los volvían a echar en los cubos.

Cuando llegó el personal de la ambulancia, un grupo de gente rodeaba al hombre caído en el suelo. Isabella vio cómo lo tumbaban sobre una camilla y se lo llevaban rápidamente en la ambulancia, que se alejó de allí con el ruido de la sirena. Su aspecto no era nada bueno; para ser sincera, le había parecido como si estuviera muerto.

—Seguramente habrá sido una reacción al marisco o algo así —murmuró Alice mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Sí —Isabella le tomó la mano a la joven.

Observó que con mucha naturalidad James retiraba un pedazo de cangrejo del plato de la víctima, lo envolvía en una servilleta y seguidamente se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Hizo lo mismo con una pata que estaba en otro plato de la misma mesa.

—¿Crees que las va a enviar a que las analicen?

—Eso creo —respondió Alice sin dejar de mirar a James, que en ese momento se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Qué? —dijo James mientras miraba a Alice con recelo.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, James.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Vaya capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¡No olviden dejarme su comentario!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del incidente, a todos se les quitó el apetito. Por lo menos no querían comer cangrejo. La sugerencia de Eleazar de que volvieran a casa a comer recibió la aprobación instantánea de todos, aunque Alice parecía algo asustada.

—¿Tenemos que pasar por el supermercado de camino a casa? —le susurró Isabella mientras se dirigían al muelle donde partía el ferry.

Sus hermanos eran capaces de limpiar una cocina llena de comida en menos de dos días; sabía lo que era que a uno le pidieran que cocinara algo rico con los armarios prácticamente vacíos.

—Tengo tallarines —susurró Alice—. Pero no puedo dar tallarines a unos invitados.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió Isabella—. A Jazz le encantan los tallarines —_y si no le gustaban, se los comería de todos modos_—. ¿Puedo ayudarte a prepararlos?

—A mi padre le daría un ataque si así fuera —dijo Alice.

—Entonces me lo tomo como un «Sí» —Isabella sonrió—. Déjamelo a mí.

En diez minutos llegaron a la mansión de los Brandon.

—Alice va a darme lecciones de cocina —le dijo Isabella a Eleazar alegremente cuando entraban—. Me va a enseñar a preparar tallarines fritos. Es uno de los platos favoritos de Jazz.

Y así terminaron todos en la cocina; Eleazar preparando las bebidas para todos, Alice buscando en el frigorífico y James poniendo una olla con agua a cocer sobre la cocina de gas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahora? —preguntó Jazz, llevándosela aparte un momento.

—Eleazar está avergonzado por el incidente del restaurante —le susurró ella—. Estoy tratando de evitar un desastre.

—¿Cenando en su cocina? Él es de la vieja escuela, Isabella. Seguramente piensa que éste es el desastre.

—Vamos a disfrutar de una cena sencilla en un entorno familiar y agradable — dijo Isabella con firmeza—. Pero Eleazar Brandon no se va a relajar hasta que no lo hagas tú. Confía en mí, será divertido.

Minutos después, Jazz decidió que Isabella tenía razón. La informalidad de la cocina y las distintas tareas destinadas a la preparación de la comida contribuyeron a disipar el ambiente sombrío que había imperado desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante.

La manera de actuar de Isabella no era precisamente la que él hubiera esperado de la esposa de un ejecutivo. Observó que Isabella le preguntaba a James sobre el tipo de aceite que utilizaba y la pasta que añadía, vio cómo James cortaba el jengibre en finas lonchas a toda velocidad.

También se fijó en que Alice mostraba una habilidad similar cortando los brotes de bambú; y después la mueca de pesar de la joven cuando Isabella le pidió que le explicara cómo era capaz de cortarlo así de deprisa.

—¿Así que ésta es la receta tradicional de los tallarines? —quiso saber Isabella.

—No del todo —dijo Alice, disimulando su sonrisa con un sorbo de vino—. Esta receta es de tallarines con lo que uno se encuentre en el frigorífico. Nosotros la hacemos a menudo.

James la miró con mala cara.

—Bueno, sí que la hacemos —dijo Alice.

—Pues yo también la voy a hacer —declaró Isabella.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Tu esposa es una mujer encantadora —dijo Eleazar, que estaba a su lado—. Me alegro mucho de que te haya acompañado en este viaje.

Jazz asintió con timidez. No le gustaba mentirle al hombre sobre su estado civil. Ya conocía un poco a su futuro socio y pensó que seguramente el hombre habría entendido la mentirijilla que había tenido que decir para no hacerle daño a Alice. Y Alice, según le había dicho Isabella, no habría sufrido desamor alguno.

Sólo habría tenido que ser sincero con los dos y el problema habría quedado resuelto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, sobre todo porque si descubría el pastel perdería la confianza de Eleazar.

—Mi hija es a menudo reservada con las personas a las que acaba de conocer, pero no con Isabella —observó Eleazar—. Tu esposa tiene la habilidad de hacer que los demás se sientan cómodos; los hace sonreír por dentro. Es un don muy raro.

Ciertamente lo era. Jazz sólo deseaba que él fuera inmune a ello; que no lo era. En lo que se le antojó muy poco tiempo, las verduras se estaban friendo en la sartén redonda y profunda y los tallarines hirviendo en la cazuela. Isabella lo miró y al ver que él también la estaba mirando, le echó una sonrisa de conspiración que lo conmovió antes de acercarse a donde Eleazar y él charlaban.

—Alice me ha contado que la ha fascinado la danza del león —dijo Eleazar.

—Sí, vimos a unos chicos practicando en la calle ayer —Isabella sonrió—. Le pedí a Alice que nos quedáramos hasta que terminaran. Los niños que iban debajo de la cabeza del león eran tan jóvenes y tan habilidosos…

—La danza del león es a menudo una tradición honrada por las familias. Los chicos aprenden de su padre cuando son muy jóvenes —dijo Eleazar—. El campeonato nacional se celebra en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo de Four Winds, mañana por la noche. Me he tomado la libertad de comprar entradas para todos, si os apetece ir.

—A mí sí —dijo Isabella inmediatamente mientras le echaba una mirada a Jazz—. Eso es, si Jazz quiere ir.

Jazz asintió. Para decepcionarla tendría que ser más duro.

—La fiesta es todo un espectáculo.

Alice le colocó delante un cuenco de verduras con tallarines fritos y otro a su padre.

—Hay ruegos artificiales a medianoche, farolitos de papel y adornos por todas partes —continuó la joven—. ¿Has traído algún vestido de fiesta? —le preguntó a Isabella.

Isabella asintió.

—Uno. Pero es un poco soso. Jazz lo eligió y su madre le dio el visto bueno — suspiró con pesar—. Yo no pude opinar.

De soso no tenía nada, o al menos eso pensaba Jazz. El vestido de punto color dorado hasta los pies no tenía nada de soso ya que le ceñía y destacaba su sensual figura. El tono que adquiría su piel y el brillo que destacaba en sus ojos color ámbar no tenían nada de ordinarios.

—Podríamos ir mañana a comprarnos otro —sugirió Alice.

—No —Isabella rechazó la sugerencia—. Sólo lo decía para tomarle el pelo a Jazz. Me encanta el vestido. Lo habría elegido yo misma si me hubieran dejado. Tal vez sea sencillo, pero tiene un corte fantástico.

—Puedes añadir algunos accesorios —dijo él al recordar las joyas que le había pedido prestadas a Cayo para la ocasión del viaje—. Podrías ponerte tu collar.

—¿Quieres decir ése que aún no he visto? —le contestó con humor irónico—. ¿El que elegiste sin mí? Tal vez sí.

Pero su tono implicaba lo contrario.

—Creo que te gustará —dijo Jazz. Isabella suspiró.

—Me atrevo a decir que sí, pero esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad? La cuestión es que yo no te ayudé a elegirlo.

_¡Oh, sí! Una mujer moderna. Libertad. Igualdad. Respeto. _

—Eso fue antes de saber que te gustaba participar cuando se toman decisiones —dijo él para defenderse—. Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Creo que los regalos sorpresa son maravillosos —dijo Alice—. Son tan románticos…

—Estoy de acuerdo —suspiró Isabella—. Tal vez no sea una mujer tan moderna, después de todo.

—No sé cómo lo aguantas —dijo James mientras colocaba tres cuencos más en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Jazz.

—Duerme mucho —respondió Jazz en tono seco—. Eso ayuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella estaba deseando poder dormir bien. Lo que la ponía de los nervios era ese rato antes de dormir; ese trayecto de cinco metros desde el baño a la cama, con el pijama puesto y Jazz junto a la ventana todo pensativo y sexy.

Consiguió llegar a la cama porque se negó a dejarse dominar por los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho esa mañana al despertarse. Isabella se dijo que era mucho más fácil no pensar en nada cuando uno no sabía lo que se perdía; pero claro, en su caso ya no era así…

—Aún tengo algo de trabajo para mañana —dijo Jazz—. A lo mejor tardo un rato en irme a la cama. Trataré de no estorbarte.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver sus ojos negros de mirada astuta fijos en los suyos.

—Está bien —dijo ella mientras se limpiaba el sudor de las palmas de las manos en los pantalones del pijama—. Tengo un plan.

—¿Sí? —él sonrió—. Estoy deseando oírlo.

_En realidad, era más una teoría que un plan. _

—Creo que hoy necesito dormir al otro lado de la cama.

—Te refieres a mi lado —dijo Jazz—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Está claro, ¿no? Anoche me moví hacia ese lado en sueños, de modo que, si me acuesto ya en ese lado, no me moveré.

—¿Ya está? ¿Ése es tu plan?

Ella asintió.

—¿Nada de cojines, entonces?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los cojines no habían servido para nada.

—Cuanto más sencillo, mejor.

—Deja que me entere bien. Quieres dormir en mi lado de la cama esta noche porque eso te va a impedir que te abraces a mí…

—Sí —lo interrumpió apresuradamente—. Eso debería bastar.

—¿Y si no basta?

—Entonces tal vez uno de nosotros pueda dormir encima de la cama y el otro bajo de las sábanas —dijo Isabella, pensando que tal vez eso pudiera funcionar—. Yo dormiré bajo las sábanas y tú puedes dormir encima de la cama. Anoche dormiste destapado casi toda la noche.

—Eso fue porque no encontraba la colcha, no porque no quisiera taparme.

—Un caballero le ofrecería las sábanas a la dama —dijo Isabella.

—¿Y dónde está la igualdad? —Jazz sonrió con picardía.

Isabella suspiró con sentimiento. No siempre era fácil practicar lo que uno predicaba.

—O podríamos echarlo a suertes con una moneda.

Jazz se metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó una moneda, que seguidamente le tiró a Isabella.

—Si sale cruz dormiré bajo las sábanas.

_Salió cruz. _

—Bien —Isabella levantó la barbilla—. Yo me quedo encima de las sábanas.

Jazz sonrió un poco más. Ella se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a él y trató de no pensar en Jazz, de relajarse y de dormirse, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Necesitaba taparse con algo. La colcha de seda roja era su única opción. Se sentó y tiró de la colcha para taparse antes de volverse a tumbar, bien consciente de que Jazz la observaba divertido.

Diez minutos después emitió un suspiro sentido y se retiró la colcha a un lado. Le daba demasiado calor. Le echó otra mirada a Jazz que, en lugar de estar trabajando, estaba mirándola. Riéndose de ella, para ser más exactos.

—¿Cambio de planes? —le preguntó él.

—Sí. La separación de las sábanas queda abandonada.

Se metió bajo las sábanas con gesto desafiante y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana de arriba.

—Imagino que no tendrás un plan nuevo, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jazz.

—Esto… no.

En ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

—Siempre podríamos dormir uno para un lado y el otro para el otro. Yo podría poner la cabeza en este lado y tú en el otro. Así, si nos movemos de noche acabaremos topándonos con unos pies.

—¡No! —dijo ella apresuradamente—. ¡Ni hablar!

Eso sería fatal, horrible y no lo decía por los pies. Porque si él tiraba de la sábana hacia arriba y ella la seguía, por él camino se podría encontrar con algo que no fueran precisamente unos pies; y sólo de pensar en lo que la experiencia sexual de Jazz podría animarla a hacer si se diera tal situación, se ponía nerviosa. Por no hablar de lo que podría hacer para controlar su creciente curiosidad.

Seguía sintiendo ciertas molestias después de hacer el amor con él esa mañana. ¿Y si a Jazz se le metiera en la cabeza, por ejemplo, tranquilizarla? En ese caso estaría perdida. Seguramente acabaría rogándole. Maldita sea, estaba a punto de empezar a rogarle en ese momento y eso que sólo lo estaba pensando.

—Nada de ponernos al contrario —trató de hablar en tono firme, pero le dio la impresión de que no había colado del todo.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él.

—Porque soy mucho más baja que tú, por eso y tal vez me mueva para abajo mientras duermo. Sobre todo, si tú tiras de las sábanas hacia ti. Si pasara eso, a lo mejor no termino encontrándome con tus pies.

—Tienes razón —él la miraba con expresión intensa—. Cada uno para un lado queda descartado del todo —Jazz ya no parecía muy divertido, sino más bien peligroso—. Supongo que tendremos que echar mano de la fuerza de voluntad —se acercó entonces a ella y la tapó bien con la sábana—. Duérmete —se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella con un gesto que habría sido casto salvo por la punta de su lengua, que se deslizó por su labio superior.

Fue suficiente para que a ella se le escapara un gemido de deseo, para que arqueara inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia él, mientras la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo y Jazz lo sabía.

—Basta —gimió Jazz—. No me dejes seguir, Isabella. No vamos a hacerlo. Tengo demasiado trabajo.

—Entonces ve a hacerlo —le susurró ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría resistirse mejor a él si no lo veía.

Tardó mucho en quedarse dormida; cosa que ocurrió mucho después de que Jazz se metiera en la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella se despertó a la mañana siguiente acurrucada junto a Jazz, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano en la cintura. Se quedó totalmente quieta, tratando de idear la mejor manera de apartarse de él, mientras su cuerpo respondía de otro modo, claramente a gusto en el sitio donde estaba.

El caso era que ella y Jazz habían decidido que hacer el amor quedaba descartado y desde luego iban a tener que hacer un esfuerzo conjunto para poner en práctica esa decisión. Si alguno de ellos se mostraba débil, los dos estarían perdidos; no tenía más.

Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras retiraba la mano de la cintura de Jazz con el fin de apartarse de él despacio, mientras lo miraba a la cara al mismo tiempo para ver si se despertaba. Pero Jazz dormía profundamente.

Entre las ojeras, que le daban un aspecto vulnerable y la pelusilla de dos días, Jazz daba un poco de miedo. La fuerza de su expresión la atraía a pesar de la resistencia que ella ponía. Porque no eran ni su cuerpo ni su cara lo que más la atraían, aunque ambos fueran preciosos. No, era algo mucho más intrínseco, algo que le llegaba al alma. Algo que la hacía temblar.

Se retiró un poco y tocó el borde de la cama con los dedos de los pies. Casi había llegado. Un pie en el suelo y después el otro hasta ponerse de pie. Misión cumplida. Pero se había llevado la sábana consigo, lo cual la dejaba con un problema nuevo. Tapar a Jazz otra vez, o no taparlo. No parecía que tuviera frío. Se fijó en su pecho gloriosamente esculpido y vio que no tenía carne de gallina. Entonces cometió el error de bajar la mirada y al ver el sustancioso bulto bajo la tela elástica de los boxers, tragó saliva con dificultad. Qué más daba si tenía o no frío; ella necesitaba taparlo enseguida.

Agarró la sábana y estaba a punto de colocársela sobre el cuerpo cuando un sexto sentido le hizo mirarlo a la cara. Estaba despierto, mirándola todo el tiempo con los ojos entrecerrados, con una sonrisa en los labios y una invitación en la mirada que le resultó prácticamente irresistible.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —dijo él.

Isabella dejó la sábana y retrocedió rápidamente, casi cayéndose al hacerlo.

—Yo… ah, se me ocurrió levantarme temprano para ver si Alice quiere que le eche una mano con las preparaciones para Nochevieja.

Jazz sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es buen detalle —dijo él.

—Sí, bueno, hay cosas que hacer.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja; el corazón le latía muy deprisa y sintió un cosquilleo en la piel al oír su voz ronca y adormilada. Entonces echó una última mirada hacia aquel hombre tan viril que se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, antes de meterse corriendo por miedo a que la tentadora sonrisa de Jazz Whitlock la embaucara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como Jazz y Eleazar se habían ido a la oficina del último y James estaba fuera arreglando lo del análisis de la carne de cangrejo, Isabella y Alice se pusieron a trabajar en serio en la decoración de la casa para el Año Nuevo.

Había naranjas que colocar en pequeñas pirámides con incienso a ambos lados como ofrenda a los antepasados, preciosos sobres rojos para meter billetes nuevos que regalarle a amigos y parientes y exquisitos farolillos de papel para iluminar la terraza cuando cayera la noche. Había grano para ofrecérselo al Gallo ya que era su año y había que darle un buen recibimiento. Había que consultar el horóscopo, que pintarse las uñas de un brillante color rojo y contratar los servicios de una peluquera para que las peinara a última hora de la tarde. Dejaron los vestidos para el último momento.

La elección de Isabella era sencilla, puesto que había decidido ponerse el vestido dorado. Alice tenía más donde elegir, pero llegado el almuerzo estaban entre dos: un vestido de seda azul noche hasta los pies y un vestido sin hombreras color burdeos con detalles dorados en el corpiño. Los dos eran preciosos. Ninguna de las dos sabía por cuál decidirse.

James volvió a la hora del almuerzo. Parecía demasiado callado, incluso para su costumbre. Después de almorzar, lavar los platos y recoger la cocina, James habló.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —le preguntó a Alice.

—¿Se trata de la carne de cangrejo? —Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

—No.

Isabella vio que se metían en el despacho de Eleazar con un insidioso presentimiento. Parecía como si James tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza. Salió en el Mercedes unos veinte minutos después y Isabella encontró a Alice junto a la ventana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Se va al continente la semana que viene y no va a regresar —dijo la joven meneando la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que se marchara de verdad.

—¡Oh, Alice…!

—No quiero que se marche —Alice hizo una pausa—. Pensaba que sí, pero no quiero.

La chica estaba llorando de verdad. Agachó la cabeza y entonces la brillante melena lisa ocultó la desazón de su rostro.

—Pensaba que te sentías atrapada —dijo Isabella con suavidad—. Que querías ser independiente.

—Quiero a James.

—Porque siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Porque es seguro.

—¡No! No es sólo por eso —sollozó—. Pensaba que me amaba.

Y era ella la que le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, pensaba Isabella mientras se reprendía para sus adentros por hacerlo. Había estado pensando en Alice y en James y en la situación en la que estaban los dos; pensando que no les iría mal pasar algún tiempo separados.

—Piénsalo desde el punto de vista de James —urgió a la joven—. Aunque te ame de verdad, ha sido tu protector durante casi diez años ya. Sabe muy bien que no sería justo por su parte cargarte con sus sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando tú no has tenido la oportunidad de descubrir quién eres y lo que quieres.

—Sé quién soy —dijo Alice con su callada certidumbre—. Y ahora sé que quiero a James.

—Tal vez sea cierto. ¿Pero no preferirías acercarte a él como igual? ¿Como una mujer a la que amar y respetar en lugar de como la chica que él sienta que tiene que vigilar?

Alice se quedó en silencio. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y se volvió a mirar a Isabella, esa vez con incertidumbre más que con desolación en la mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces tal vez esto sea para mejor —dijo Isabella en tono suave—. Para empezar yo pienso que eres una mujer muy afortunada. ¿Qué más podrías querer que el amor de un bello guerrero que sabe lo que necesitas y está dispuesto a dártelo incluso si ello significa perderte? ¿Es que no lo ves?

Isabella le retiró de la cara un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la llorosa mejilla.

—Te está dejando libre.

Dos horas después, tras darse Alice una ducha y tomarse las dos una taza de té, estaban de nuevo delante de los dos vestidos que colgaban de la puerta del ropero de Alice.

—Pongamos un año —dijo Alice pensativamente.

—O dos.

—No creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo.

—Yo no he dicho que no puedas verlo —dijo Isabella—. Y desde luego no te he dicho que no puedas darle algo para que te recuerde. ¿Vendrá a la fiesta?

—No lo sé —dijo Alice—. Hay una entrada para él.

—Creo que el vestido azul será mejor. El escote es más modesto, es lo que James esperará, pero después, cuando te des la vuelta y se vea toda la espalda… ¿Cómo piensas peinarte?

—Con un recogido —dijo Alice. —Perfecto. ¿Y alguna joya?

Alice se acercó a un pequeño joyero de madera y sacó una cadena de plata tan fina que apenas se veía. De ella colgaba una perla en forma de lágrima un poco más clara que el tono de su piel.

—He pensado ponerme esto. No es nada caro, más bien una baratija, pero era de mi madre. No tiene cierre, se mete por la cabeza. Pero es demasiado largo.

—No si te lo pones hacia atrás —le dijo Isabella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice—. Ahora sí que me decanto por el vestido azul. Y le voy a pedir a James que baile conmigo. Es una fiesta; y en las fiestas las personas sacan a bailar a otras.

Los instintos femeninos de la niña no tenían nada de malo, pensaba Isabella mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

—Un baile lento —dijo ella—. Un vals, para que tenga que ponerme la mano en la espalda y tocarme toda la piel.

Alice sonrió despacio. Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa. James estaba metido en un buen lío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz y Eleazar volvieron a media tarde, más temprano de lo esperado.

—Estamos casi listos —dijo Jazz cuando Isabella lo llevó al jardín para que le diera la explicación completa—. Eleazar tiene a sus abogados preparando ya los documentos. Les he enviado un fax a mis abogados, pero no creo que haya ningún problema. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es firmarlos.

—¿Entonces estás contento con el trato? —le preguntó ella.

—Es un poco menos de lo que yo había pensado en cierta forma y un poco más en otras. Creo que Eleazar siente lo mismo que yo —Jazz le echó una sonrisa recelosa—. Tengo una nueva apreciación para el regateo como forma artística, pero al final hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Es un trato justo. Los dos vamos a ganar mucho dinero. Así que esta noche hay que celebrarlo.

Isabella lo miró con preocupación. No parecía como si tuviera muchas ganas de celebrarlo. Parecía exhausto.

—¿Vas a aguantar hasta la medianoche? ¿Por qué no subes y descansas un poco? Échate una siesta, Jazz.

—Lo haría, pero la cama de arriba me trae recuerdos tuyos. Si subo a tumbarme a la cama, sé que no voy a descansar y menos a dormirme.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—No.

La miró con intensidad, demasiado cansado y tenso para molestarse con lindezas. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir, pero si ésa no era una opción, entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarse un descanso de su trabajo, de la tensión de fingir que Isabella y él estaban casados, de los Brandon por muy agradables que fueran.

—Ven a la ciudad conmigo. Tengo que buscar un regalo de Año Nuevo para Alice. Te vendrá bien. En realidad nos vendrá bien a los dos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Quiero relajarme y ser yo misma un rato. No Isabella Whitlock, la esposa de un empresario; ni Isabella Swan, cómplice de las mentiras. Sólo quiero ser yo. Y quiero que tú seas tú.

—Tiempo muerto —dijo Jazz.

_Exactamente. _

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veinte minutos después estaban en una bulliciosa acera de una calle del centro de Hong Kong, después de que James los dejara y de que Jazz le asegurara que después tomarían un taxi para volver. Estaba cansado e irritable y el tratar de negar la enorme atracción sexual que sentía por Isabella no parecía servirle de mucho; pero no podía negar que su sugerencia de tomarse un respiro era buena.

—¿Tienes algo en mente para Alice? —le preguntó él.

—Estoy completamente segura de que lo sabré cuando lo vea —respondió Isabella alegremente.

Jazz gimió. Sin duda tardarían años en elegir algo.

—Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia —añadió.

_Dios existía. _

—Perfume —le decía él firmemente dos minutos después, cuando estaban ya delante del mostrador de una tienda muy grande—. Le compraremos un perfume.

—Muy previsible —suspiró Isabella.

—Seguro —la corrigió Jazz mientras observaba la sorprendente variedad que tenían allí—. Elige tú.

—Tendré que olerlos primero y encontrar el que mejor le vaya a Alice. Por supuesto ya sé cómo huelen la mitad de ellos, de modo que no tardaré mucho.

Tal vez el perfume no hubiera sido una solución tan rápida y fácil al problema de comprar un regalo para Alice, pensaba Jazz con pesar mientras Isabella tomaba el bote que tenía más cerca y se lo llevaba a la nariz.

—Éste es demasiado fuerte. Alice es mucho más delicada que todo eso — Isabella hizo una mueca y dejó rápidamente el bote en el mostrador antes de escoger otro—. Y éste ya no se lleva —continuó por el mostrador hacia el siguiente grupo de pequeños botes de perfume, escogió uno del centro y se lo pasó a él—. Prueba éste.

Él lo olió.

—Huele bien.

Pero Isabella lo rechazó.

—Sí, huele bien, pero no tiene fondo. Es demasiado casto. Alice es una mujer, no una niña.

—Tal vez pudiera usarlo para sus momentos más de niña —sugirió él, pero ahogó un suspiro al oír que Isabella decía que no.

Sin duda se tirarían horas eligiendo el perfume. El siguiente también olía bien. ¡Maldita sea, todos olían bien! Pero según Isabella ninguno era el adecuado. Entonces Isabella señaló un probador largo y estrecho que había en un estante alto y la dependienta se lo bajó con amabilidad. Levantó el tapón, aspiró hondo y suspiró con felicidad.

—Éste —dijo—. Éste sí que es para Alice.

Jazz lo tomó y lo olió. _Agradable_. No entendía la razón por la cual ése era más Alice que los demás, pero si a Isabella le satisfacía, a él también.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —asintió con la cabeza para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

—¡Mentiroso! —su risa fue cálida y espontánea, el reflejo de una mujer—. Dime por qué lo he elegido.

—¿Por capricho?

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y levantó la cara. A Jazz le encantaba ese gesto suyo.

—Acabo de darte unas pistas enormes sobre cómo comprarle un perfume a una mujer. ¡Enormes! Al menos podrías haber prestado atención.

—He prestado atención.

—De acuerdo, entonces —puso los brazos en jarras—. Elige uno para mí.

Jazz miró a Isabella de hito en hito, se quedó mirando los perfumes, las doscientas botellas que había allí y estuvo a punto de ponerse a sudar.

—No me vendría mal una pista.

Isabella avanzó de nuevo delante del mostrador, se acercó a un grupo de botes y alzó la mano sobre uno en particular antes de escogerlo.

—Toma. Es el que solía usar mi madre; me trae muy buenos recuerdos de ella. Es cálido, elegante. Me encanta, pero yo no lo uso.

—¿Y para ti eso es una pista?

—Es una pista grande —dijo con voz grave, pero sus ojos reían.

Jazz suspiró con fuerza, le quitó de la mano el perfume que solía usar su madre y lo olió. Conocía ese aroma y también le encantaban los recuerdos que suscitaba en él ya que también Charlotte lo había usado.

Era cierto, no era el adecuado para Isabella. De todos modos, estaba cerca. Atacó el problema sistemáticamente, pasando por todos los perfumes que tenía delante y rechazando todos salvo tres de ellos. Con ésos se tomó su tiempo, antes de escoger el adecuado, que le pasó a ella.

—Éste.

—¿Estás seguro? —se burló ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque juraría que tu nariz se ha puesto en huelga hace ya diez botes.

—Huélelo —la urgió él.

Ella aspiró hondo. Tenía algunos de los ingredientes presentes en el perfume de su madre, la misma calidez de base, pero era distinto. Más exótico y juvenil. Más vibrante.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó él con cierto nerviosismo.

—Me gusta.

—¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Mucho.

La sonrisa de alivio de Jazz fue tan tierna como la de un chiquillo y Isabella sintió que le palpitaba el corazón. Jazz Whitlock era una curiosa mezcla: de pronto suave y al momento siguiente dulce y tierno como un niño.

—Prométeme que te lo pondrás para mí esta noche —murmuró él.

Sí, suave como la seda.

—Ahora, voy a elegir uno para ti —le dijo ella.

—¡No lo hagas! —dijo él, claramente horrorizado con la idea—. Camina conmigo por las callejuelas de la ciudad un rato. Es todo lo que quiero. Deja que te enseñe el Hong Kong que mejor conozco.

La idea le gustó. Le encantaba hacer precisamente eso, porque fue allí donde encontró lo que no había encontrado en el impoluto aeropuerto o las luminosas tiendas. Paseando por las calles con Jazz encontró los puestos de los vendedores ambulantes con sus carretas de comida; el olor a año viejo y el bullicio de una exótica y vibrante cultura. ¿Ése era el Hong Kong que Jazz prefería? Debería haberlo adivinado.

Jazz siempre había buscado lo genuino, añadiéndole un toque de incertidumbre y coloreándolo del color de lo mágico. Era parte de su encanto.

¿Qué clase de mujer elegiría cuando finalmente se decidiera a casarse? Isabella se quedó pensativa. ¿Se reiría con él y se deleitaría con el niño que se escondía tras el hombre? ¿Sería una mujer de mundo y elegante? ¿Un valor añadido a sus intereses de negocios? ¿Elegiría a la perfecta esposa para un empresario? I

sabella estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de caerse encima de Jazz cuando éste se arrodilló para examinar los relojes de imitación que un golfillo había alineado con precisión militar sobre una toalla sucia.

—Cartier —dijo él, sonriéndole—. Menudo chollo. ¿Quieres uno?

Maldita sea, sabía que eso ocurriría. Se estaba enamorando de él.

—Ése —señaló un sencillo reloj de esfera redonda que había a la mitad de la fila—. ¿Funciona?

—Las manillas se están moviendo. Eso siempre es una buena señal —dijo él mientras le daba al chico dinero suficiente para comprar diez relojes de aquellos y le decía que se quedara con el cambio—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora? —le dijo mientras le daba el reloj.

—De vuelta a casa de los Brandon si este reloj va bien. Tengo que volver a las cinco y media si quiero que la peluquera me peine.

—¿Y quieres?

—Desde luego. Esta noche voy a una fiesta con un traje de diseño y habrá música y baile y sonarán las doce campanadas. Quiero ir muy bien arreglada. Esta noche quiero sentirme como Cenicienta.

—¿Quiere decir eso que yo debo ser tu príncipe azul?

—Puedes intentar ser mi príncipe azul —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaban en una calle llena de gente y por el carril central un taxi avanzaba hacia ellos. Jazz lo vio casi al mismo tiempo que ella y se adelantó para levantar la mano. El taxi giró bruscamente y se abrió paso hasta el carril lateral ante la protesta general de los demás coches.

—Creo que nos ha visto —dijo Jazz.

—Sí, pero ¿quieres meterte en un coche con ese conductor? —murmuró Isabella.

El taxista no aminoró la velocidad; si acaso, aceleró.

—No va a parar —dijo ella.

En ese mismo momento alguien empujó a Jazz por la espalda y lo precipitó a la carretera.

—¡Jazz!

Todo ocurrió en un caos de gritos. Haciendo gala de unos reflejos instintivos, Isabella sacó un brazo, lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, en el mismo momento en que el taxi pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, a pocos centímetros de la alcantarilla.

Nada amortiguó la caída de Isabella cuando los dos cayeron hacia atrás: se pegó en el codo contra el suelo de cemento y Jazz cayó encima de ella con la fuerza de todo su peso, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración.

Al momento Jazz estaba de rodillas a su lado, pero Isabella lo veía todo borroso.

—Isabella, Isabella, ¿me oyes?

La cara de Jazz se cernía sobre la suya; una cara conocida en un mar de caras orientales y Isabella se agarró a él como un náufrago a una balsa.

—No iba a parar —le susurró ella.

—Es cierto. No iba a parar.

Jazz parecía casi tan desconcertado como ella mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde te duele? —le preguntó Jazz.

—Me he raspado el codo —dijo ella—. Y me he dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Ninguno. Me estás tocando el pelo.

—Bien —dijo Jazz—. ¿Y ahora, cuántos?

—Dos.

Poco a poco empezaba a ver un poco más claro. Trató de sentarse, e inmediatamente vio un montón de manos delante que no sólo querían ayudarla a sentarse, sino que al momento estaban levantándola con mucho cuidado.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Gracias, de verdad —añadió cuando alguien le pasó el bolso, donde tenía los perfumes guardados.

La gente que los rodeaba discutía animadamente y Isabella oyó un gran vocerío y vio cómo gesticulaban. Finalmente, un chino trajeado y con pinta de ejecutivo se acercó a ellos.

—Lo han empujado —le dijo a Jazz—. Este hombre dice que lo ha visto — señaló a un hombre pequeño que estaba al fondo de la multitud—. Ha dicho que ha sido un hombre con una gorra roja, una cazadora con cremallera y vaqueros. Un hombre joven.

Jazz asintió y les dio las gracias a los dos hombres.

—A mí también me ha parecido ver a alguien empujándote —dijo Isabella—, pero no le vi la cara.

Había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de agarrar a Jazz por la camisa.

—Vamos —dijo Jazz, conduciéndola hacia la puerta de una tienda donde no había tanto bullicio—. Creo que debemos llevarte al hospital para que te miren ese codo.

—¡No, Jazz! ¡Nos va a llevar horas!

Si iban al hospital se perderían la fiesta.

—Sólo te has caído encima de mí, eso es todo. Me crié jugando al fútbol con mis hermanos; estoy acostumbrada a caerme.

Bueno, estaba exagerando un poco. Aunque, de todos modos, él no pareció tragárselo. Le levantó el brazo para examinárselo y se lo giró para que ella pudiera vérselo. Era un rasguño muy feo. ¡Maldición!

—Esto no me va a ir muy bien con el vestido.

—No bromees —dijo él con voz ronca—. Tienes una contusión.

Jazz le agarró la cabeza y con mucha delicadeza se la echó hacia delante para ver si tenía alguna herida.

—¡Ay! —gritó Isabella cuando él le tocó precisamente donde se había pegado contra el suelo.

—Se te está hinchando —le dijo él—. Te va a salir un chichón.

—También me va a peinar una peluquera. Nadie se dará cuenta de que está ahí. De verdad, Jazz, estoy bien.

Él la miraba con sus ojos negros de expresión intensa y sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta que le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

—Me has asustado —dijo sin más.

Entonces se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Fue delicado, muy delicado y Isabella tembló con la ternura de su gesto. Cerró los ojos, levantó las manos para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y abrió la boca, deleitándose con su sabor caliente y delicioso. Él se tomó su tiempo, un tiempo lento y agonizante, antes de rozarle la lengua con la suya. No había prisa.

Jazz fue aumentando la tensión del beso con delicadeza y seguridad y por segunda vez en el mismo día, vio un millón de estrellas con la imaginación. Eso era lo que llevaba esperando toda la vida: la fuerza atemperada por el cariño, la mezcla de pasión y dulzura; y Isabella le echó los brazos al cuello y bebió de esa dulzura sin pensar en nada aparte de la creciente necesidad de poseerla.

Fue Jazz quien interrumpió el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de ella mientras respiraba con agitación.

—Tenemos público —murmuró él—. Y estamos en la calle. Yo creo que no hemos incumplido ninguna norma.

—Menos mal —susurró ella.

Isabella no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. En realidad le parecía que estaban quebrantando todas y cada una de las normas que se habían impuesto. Él se retiró, pero quedó claro que no era lo que deseaba hacer.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a un médico?

Era una pregunta, no una orden y Isabella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todas las similitudes entre Jazz y sus hermanos, en algunas cosas Jazz era muy, muy diferente. Ver a un médico era algo que decidiría ella y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Isabella con firmeza—. De verdad, estoy bien.

—Vamos —Jazz no sabía si maldecir su obstinación o si aplaudir su espíritu—. Te llevaré a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¡Bastante emocionante! ¿Será posible que el incidente de los cangrejos no haya sido por Eleazar sino por Jasper? Y pobre Alice… James se irá… pero tal vez Bella tenga razón y sea para bien…**

**En fin, no olviden dejar su comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa Por Una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó Alice cuando les abrió la puerta de casa.

Llevó a Isabella al salón y la ayudó a sentarse en la primera silla que vio.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó la joven, que desapareció rápidamente.

Cuando volvió lo hizo con James, que llevaba un botiquín en la mano. Jazz suspiró aliviado al ver que Alice sacaba un bote de líquido antiséptico y se disponía a limpiarle la herida del codo. Se había dado un susto de muerte al verla tirada en la calle, con aquel aspecto tan frágil y desvalido, tan sólo medio inconsciente; y su decisión de no consultar a ningún médico no le había sentado bien.

—También se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza —le dijo Jazz a Alice.

Alice miró rápidamente a Isabella.

—Necesitamos una linterna —dijo firmemente—. Tengo que mirarle las pupilas para ver si las tiene dilatadas o no.

—Eso no me preocupa —protestó Isabella—. Estoy bien.

—No discutas —le dijo él—. Tan sólo deja que te lo mire —sonrió con pesar—. Al menos hazlo por mí.

—Eres igual que mis hermanos —gruñó ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó James.

—Estaba intentando parar un taxi y me coloqué demasiado cerca de la calzada. Isabella tiró de mí para que no me cayera y nos caímos hacia atrás.

—Te empujaron —dijo Isabella, que se volvió a mirar a James—. Alguien le dio un empujón y casi lo atropella un taxi que venía a toda velocidad. Sólo vi a un hombre con una cazadora grande y una gorra, pero había un hombre mayor que dijo que le había visto la cara. Dijo que había sido un joven y que lo había hecho adrede.

—¿Te empujaron entonces? —dijo James.

—Alguien me empujó por detrás —respondió Jazz—. Pero no sé si fue adrede o sin querer.

Isabella lo miró con expresión de desafío.

—Si fue sin querer, ¿por qué no se quedó para ayudarte?

—A lo mejor le dio miedo hacerlo.

—¿Sabéis el nombre del hombre mayor? —preguntó James.

—No se me ocurrió que fuera necesario —dijo Jazz—. ¿Por qué?

—Fui al hospital a ver qué pasaba con el hombre que se puso enfermo en el restaurante. Está en coma. Los médicos sospechan que fue envenenado. Llevé la carne de cangrejo a un laboratorio privado para que la analizaran, pero hasta el momento los tests no han dado ningún resultado. Si no contiene veneno es extraño —James hizo una pausa—. Hay otro dato inquietante relacionado con el incidente de anoche —dijo en voz baja—. La bandeja no iba destinada a esa mesa, sino a la nuestra. Y si es lo que yo sospecho y sólo la primera ración de cangrejo está envenenada, eso quiere decir que era para ti, Jazz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que alguien está tratando de matarme? —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Yo siempre hablo en serio —dijo James—. Dime si todavía quieres asistir a la fiesta de esta noche y contrataré unos guardaespaldas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz se había tomado muy bien la noticia de que alguien estaba intentando matarlo, pensaba Isabella mientras observaba cómo se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación de invitados un rato después.

—¿Tienes idea de quién podría querer matarte? —le preguntó ella pensativamente.

—No.

—Tal vez sea alguien que no quiere que te asocies con Eleazar. A lo mejor han inventado un juego como los tuyos y la entrada de tus productos en el mercado no les resulte muy adecuada.

—Isabella… —empezó a decir en tono de advertencia.

—O podría ser un distribuidor resentido que no pudo conseguir tu negocio — dijo—. ¿A cuántos rechazaste antes de decidirte por Empresas Brandon?

Jazz volteó los ojos.

—A unos pocos, pero de verdad no creo que…

—También podría ser una mujer despreciada. Sí, es una idea. Estoy segura de que de ésas tienes muchas.

—Yo no he despreciado nunca a nadie —le soltó—. Sólo…

—¿Sólo abandonas?

—Sí y ya que estamos hablando de eso, voy a rescindir tu contrato. Te mando de vuelta a casa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Isabella se dijo que debía mantener la calma, sobre todo en esos momentos—. ¿Y a santo de qué?

—No quiero que te veas implicada en esta situación. Quiero que regreses a casa para no correr más peligro.

Desde luego era igual que sus hermanos. ¡Qué lástima! Con las esperanzas que había puesto en él…

—¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste de que estamos en esto juntos, como iguales?

—Ha dejado de tener validez en cuanto me he enterado de que alguien quiere quitarme de en medio. Tú no firmaste para esto, Isabella. No quiero meterte en un lío semejante.

—Quiero quedarme a ayudar —dijo ella con obstinación.

—No —respondió él con la misma cabezonería—. No puedes ayudar con esto.

—Pues hoy lo he hecho.

—¡Sí y mira como has acabado! ¡Con un codo medio destrozado y una contusión en la cabeza!

—No tengo ninguna contusión en la cabeza —le dijo ella con indignación—. Tan sólo me he dado un golpe normal.

—Mira… —su expresión se suavizó—. Me salvaste la vida hoy; no creas que no lo aprecio, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir ningún daño. Sobre todo por culpa mía.

—Bien —Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el teléfono—. Reserva el billete de avión.

Cinco minutos después Jazz colgaba el teléfono con frustración:

—Sabías que no habría plazas disponibles —le dijo en tono de acusación.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Es el Año Nuevo chino. Todo el mundo viaja para visitar a sus familiares. Me apuesto a que no se pueden conseguir billetes al Reino Unido antes de los que ya tenemos.

La expresión ceñuda de Jazz le dijo que tenía razón.

—Anímate, Jazz —continuó ella—. No es para tanto. Es a ti a quien quieren matar, no a mí. Seguramente no corro ningún peligro.

—Si tuviera sentido común, llamaría a uno de tus hermanos para que viniera a por ti.

—Bueno, podrías —dijo con duda—. Pero entonces sí que serías un hombre muerto —miró su reloj y gimió—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la fiesta? ¿Quieres ir? Porque si es así, vamos a tener que empezar a arreglarnos.

—¿Quieres ir tú?

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Quería ir a la fiesta. Tenía muchísimas ganas. Pero no si ello iba a poner a Jazz en peligro. Le tocaba a él decidir.

—Seguramente estamos sacando conclusiones precipitadas al pensar que alguien está intentando matarme —dijo finalmente.

—Es cierto.

—James ha dicho que llevaré más seguridad. ¡Y no pienso dejar de vivir antes de morirme!

Le gustaba su actitud; le gustaba mucho.

—¿Entonces, vamos? —dijo Isabella.

—Sí —dijo Jazz—. Vamos a ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella se duchó rápidamente y se puso una bata prestada para ir a la habitación de Alice a que la peinara y a darle el perfume.

Cuando volvió encontró a Jazz ya vestido de fiesta, un apuesto rompecorazones con un elegante esmoquin negro que parecía hecho a medida y que seguramente lo sería. Debería haber sido más inmune a su aspecto, algo que deseaba con desesperación, pero la combinación de pelo negro, traje negro y camisa blanca como la nieve la dejó sin respiración. Entonces él habló y se rompió el hechizo.

—¿No deberías vestirte ya? —dijo Jazz.

—Sigue hablando —dijo Isabella mientras sacaba el vestido del ropero de camino al baño—. Ya verás cómo estoy lista antes de que termines de decirme la descortesía que supondría que llegáramos tarde. Pero no va a ser así.

Dejó la puerta del baño entreabierta para oír lo que decía Jazz.

—Te doy cinco minutos —le advirtió él.

Pero como ya estaba maquillada, sólo necesitó dos. Después del vestido se puso unos bonitos zapatos de tacón de aguja que añadían un par de centímetros más a su estatura. Luego se puso un poco del perfume que Jazz le había regalado y finalmente un chal de seda color ámbar, un tono más claro que su vestido de noche.

Le quedaba un minuto. Suficiente para ver si a Jazz le gustaba cómo iba vestida la esposa del empresario. Entró en el dormitorio con gesto regio y lo vio, de pie junto a la ventana, tratando de mostrarse paciente.

—Estoy lista—dijo ella.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró de arriba abajo; la apreciación masculina en sus ojos resultó inmensamente gratificante.

—Estás muy bella —murmuró él—. Pero no estás lista.

—¿No?

—Te has olvidado de ponerte las joyas.

Tenías los anillos puestos.

—Espero que no te refieras al reloj que me has comprado hoy.

Jazz señaló un estuche gris que había sobre un mostrador.

—¡Ah! Te refieres a esas joyas. —_Las que no había visto y que él había elegido sin ella._ —Me había olvidado de eso.

—¿Te habías olvidado? —Jazz parecía incrédulo.

—Tal vez si las hubiera visto, no me habría olvidado de nada —le dijo ella con dulzura.

—Ahora ya las puedes ver.

Isabella se acercó al mostrador y acarició el estuche de terciopelo. Entonces vaciló un instante.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Jazz.

—He visto el colgante que Alice llevaba esta noche y es muy sencillo —dijo Isabella—. No me gustaría pasarme.

—A lo mejor éste también es sencillo —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no lo abres y lo ves?

_¿Por qué no lo abría? _

Explotaba de curiosidad, preguntándose qué habría elegido él y si le gustaría o no. Preocupada de que no le gustara; aunque más preocupada de que sí le gustara. Pero sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Isabella abrió el estuche con cuidado. Entonces emitió un gemido entrecortado. El collar era una gargantilla de diamantes que brillaban con suavidad. Era una pieza de joyería exquisita, incluso deslumbrante y Isabella sabía que en ese momento se le estaban saliendo los ojos de las órbitas. Pero lo que se decía sencilla, no era nada sencilla.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Es una preciosidad.

Él la sacó del estuche y se la puso. Isabella sintió el calor de sus dedos suaves.

—Te queda bien. Sabía que sería así —la condujo hacia el baño—. Ve a mirarte al espejo.

Isabella fue y se miró al espejo, se lo colocó bien y sonrió. Resultaba perfecto. Pensó en Audrey Hepburn en Desayuno con diamantes, o en Grace Kelly en cualquiera de sus películas; ambas de pelirrojas, por supuesto.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Jazz desde la puerta.

Su sonrisa era indulgente, su mirada intensa.

—Traerlo hasta aquí y no ponérmelo sería una pena.

Seguramente las joyas no le quitarían protagonismo a la lágrima de Alice, decidió algo desesperada. Los diamantes eran impresionantes de un modo totalmente distinto, eso era todo.

—Tiene unos pendientes a juego.

—Bueno… —Isabella se dijo que sería mejor hacer las cosas bien; un momento después, los llevaba puestos—. ¿Te parece demasiado?

—Siempre podrías quitarte el vestido… —murmuró Jazz—. Eso funcionaría.

—Céntrate en las normas —le dijo Isabella.

—No me digas.

—Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras —dijo ella generosamente—. Incluso puedes tocar cuando estemos en público y rodeados de gente.

Y con eso agarró el bolso que hacía juego con el chal y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El salón de baile del hotel Four Winds era donde el colonialismo británico se encontraba con la afluencia asiática y un espectáculo de tan desenfrenada opulencia que dejó a Isabella boquiabierta.

Había pirámides de copas de champán, además de camareros nerviosos, cantantes de ópera ricamente vestidas con las caras pintadas de blanco; arañas de cristal de cinco pisos y plumas de pavo real por doquier. Junto a la pista de baile había una banda de música. Allí estaba la flor y nata de Hong Kong, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, mezclándose graciosamente.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a volver a vender zapatos después de esto? —murmuró con desesperación mientras intentaba recordarlo todo: los colores y las texturas, los olores y los sonidos.

—Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo —murmuró Jazz y Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. Tendrás dinero suficiente después de esto para sacarte tu diploma sin tener que vender más zapatos, ¿no? —añadió él.

_¡Ah! Se refería a eso. _

Por un momento había pensado que Jazz se había enamorado de ella y se había preguntado lo que significaría ser de verdad la señora de Jazz Whitlock. No le había parecido mal; pero lógicamente, era una ridiculez. Había accedido a tomar parte en esa charada para poder hacer realidad su sueño, que nada tenía que ver con Jasper Whitlock ni con los finales de cuentos de hadas y todo que ver con el esfuerzo, la independencia y la satisfacción de la consecución de los objetivos.

—Me las apañaré —dijo ella con firmeza—. Tienes razón, vender zapatos se ha terminado para mí. Y brindo por ti; por ayudarme a conseguir todo lo que me he propuesto.

—Te he observado, Isabella —en su voz había una nota curiosa—. He visto el entusiasmo y el ánimo que despliegas con todo lo que haces y sé sin duda alguna que cuando te decidas por una carrera profesional ya sea en el mundo del arte o en cualquier otro, vas a conseguir el éxito. No lo dudes nunca.

—Gracias —dijo ella en tono callado.

A pesar de todos sus fallos, porque el que no se hubiera enamorado de ella perdidamente era uno de sus fallos, Jasper Whitlock creía en ella. El corazón le palpitó muy fuerte unos instantes antes de retomar su velocidad habitual; y cuando lo hizo ya no era del todo suyo. Parte era de Jazz. Claro que ella no pensaba dejárselo ver.

De modo que esbozó una sonrisa; una sonrisa que se volvió más genuina cuando le presentaron a amigos y conocidos de Eleazar y Alice. Ella hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza a los maridos y charló educadamente con las esposas, que miraban la gargantilla de diamantes abiertamente, mientras Jazz le decía bobadas al oído para hacerla reír.

Ir de pareja con Jazz a una fiesta era fácil. Era guapo, encantador y sabía exactamente en qué momento dejarla sola y cuándo quedarse a su lado.

—Eres un acompañante muy bueno, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo ella mientras él le quitaba de la mano la copa de champán y se la pasaba al camarero que pasaba junto a ellos, de cuya bandeja retiró un vaso de agua fría, que era precisamente lo que le apetecía—. ¿Cómo sabías que quería agua?

—No lo sabía —dijo Jazz—. Pero llevabas más de una hora sin probar el champán y se te estaba calentando, de modo que decidí intentarlo.

—Apuesto, generoso y atento —dijo Isabella en tono seco—. ¿Hay algo que no se te dé bien?

—Las reglas —dijo él con ojos de mirada intensa—. No se me dan muy bien las reglas. Baila conmigo.

Isabella dio un sorbo de agua y se deleitó con la sensación del líquido fresco bajándole por la garganta repentinamente seca.

—No estoy segura de que bailar sea buena idea.

_Bailar significaba tocarse, tocarse y desear; y cuando se juntaban tocarse, desear y Jazz, era ella la que sin duda olvidaría las reglas. _

—Estoy pensando que deberíamos renunciar al baile.

—No. Es una fiesta. Tiene que haber baile —esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Estamos en un lugar público. Hay miles de personas a nuestro alrededor. No voy a incumplir ninguna norma aquí.

_Menos mal. _

—De acuerdo, pero si bailamos, que lo hagan también los demás —dijo mientras veía a Alice y a James apartarse de un grupo grande para dirigirse hacia la única zona donde uno podía sentarse—. James necesita bailar con Alice.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré luego.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba la joven pareja Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿A alguien le apetece bailar en el balcón? Creo que será sin duda el sitio más fresco de toda la sala.

Alice se encogió de hombros y miró a James con los ojos bajos. _Vamos, Alice_, pensó Isabella mientras animaba en silencio a la joven; vivían una época de igualdad, podía sacarlo a él a bailar. Pero Alice permaneció en silencio y lo mismo hizo él.

—Huéleme —le dijo a Jazz—. ¿Cómo huelo?

Jazz suspiró, inclinó un poco la cabeza y aspiró.

—Hueles divinamente.

—Ahora huele tú a Alice —le ordenó a James—. ¿Te parece bien?

Alice levantó la barbilla. James asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Excelente. ¿Y estoy guapa? —le preguntó a Jazz.

—Extremadamente —le dijo él en tono seco.

—¿Qué hay de Alice?

—Está preciosa —le aseguró Jazz con gravedad, mirándola con ojos risueños.

—Entonces por esa parte no hay problema. Por supuesto, asumo que todos sabemos bailar. Tú sabes bailar, ¿o no? —le preguntó a James.

James sabía cuándo ceder con elegancia. Le echó a Jazz una mirada de hombre a hombre que resultó curiosamente amable y después se dio la vuelta para hacerle una graciosa reverencia a Alice antes de ofrecerle su brazo. Ella lo tomó y juntos avanzaron hacia la pista.

—Tus hermanos tienen mucho de lo que responder —dijo Jazz mientras negaba con la cabeza pesarosamente—. Te han enseñado tretas para manejar a un hombre que una mujer de tu edad no debería saber. Me echo a temblar sólo de pensar cómo serás cuando seas mayor.

—Más sutil, espero… —dijo Isabella, siguiendo con mirada ceñuda el avance de Alice y James a través de la gente—. ¡Míralos! Ni siquiera la está tocando. Cualquiera pensaría que no quiere bailar con ella.

—Eso me parece a mí —dijo Jazz, que en ese momento la conducía hacia la pista de baile.

—No es que tenga nada en contra de que tengas razón, pero en este caso en particular me gustaría que te equivocaras.

Hacer de casamentera no era su fuerte. ¿Y si James no estaba enamorado de la chica? ¿Y si le había dado a Alice una idea equivocada?

—No quiero ni mirar —se volvió bruscamente y se pegó la cara contra el pecho de Jazz—. Quítate de en medio. Me voy a pegar un tiro por inmiscuirme.

—Espera —dijo Jazz, que le puso las manos en los hombros mientras la urgía a que se diera la vuelta.

La otra pareja había empezado a bailar y si James había pensado en bailar separado de Alice, la joven tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Alice le deslizó sus manos pequeñas por los brazos para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros. James le deslizó las manos de mala gana por la cintura, rozándole con las puntas de los dedos la espalda desnuda. Y de repente, como si no pudiera soportarlo más, la abrazó y la tensión y el anhelo en él se mostraron ya indiscutiblemente.

—Mis padres solían bailar así —dijo Jazz—. Siempre se daban sitio para moverse, para ser ellos mismos, pero cuando se juntaban te dabas cuenta de que en ese momento no había otro sitio donde quisieran estar. Era algo… mágico.

—¡Jazz, eres un romántico empedernido! —Isabella se volvió hacia él, encantada con sus palabras—. ¿Crees que tú y yo vamos a bailar así?

—No —su tono de voz fue firme, pero sus ojos la miraban con ternura mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos con suavidad—. Vamos a evitar bailar así a toda costa.

Bailaba de maravilla. Como si la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos cientos de veces antes y aún siguiera deleitándole el roce de su cuerpo. El roce de un muslo, las puntas de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda; era como un preludio, como el coqueteo y Jazz era un maestro en ambas cosas.

Fue culpa suya que Isabella se pegara a él cuando tocaron una balada lenta; culpa suya que ella bailara más despacio y que dejara que su cuerpo recordara la sensación de piel con piel y el placer que las manos y los labios de Jazz podrían darle. Sus caricias eran las más maravillosas, pensaba con ensoñación, las caricias de un amante; y saboreó el momento y el hombre que se las estaba haciendo. Podrían haber pasado quince minutos o tal vez cincuenta, cuando la música dejó de sonar y Jazz se soltó de sus brazos.

—Estaba viviendo un momento como la Cenicienta del cuento —dijo Isabella con las mejillas encendidas mientras miraba a Jazz con recelo—. Creo que tal vez me haya dejado llevar un poco.

—No pasa nada —suspiró Jazz—. Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar. ¿Quieres salir al balcón?

Desde donde sin duda se podría contemplar el hermoso paisaje de Hong Kong de noche. Isabella acogió la distracción de buen grado.

—¿Ves a Alice y a James por algún sitio?

—Salieron de la pista hace media hora.

Isabella esperaba que aquello fuera una buena señal. En el balcón había casi tanta gente como dentro en la sala. El aire era más fresco e Isabella agradeció la agradable brisa.

—¿Qué hora es? —Le preguntó a Jazz.

—Las once y media. Ya no queda mucho.

_Ciertamente. Quedaba muy poco para la medianoche_. Isabella sonrió, pero su sonrisa era sólo superficial. Iba a dolerle decirle adiós a ese hombre dentro de dos días. Siempre había pensado que le dolería, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Y entonces el resonar de los tambores les llegó desde la sala y la gente se dio la vuelta para entrar, entre ellos Alice.

—La danza del león —dijo la joven, que agarró a Isabella del brazo sin dejar de avanzar junto con el resto del público.

—¿Qué tal tu baile? —Isabella se echó a reír al ver que Alice se ruborizaba—. ¿Dónde está James?

—Recuperándose —dijo Alice con picardía—. En realidad, se ha ido a la cocina. Ha dicho que iba a ver quién está trabajando en el servicio.

El sonido de los tambores se dulcificó y un magnífico león chino apareció, más grande y elaborado de lo que Isabella había visto jamás. Se pavoneó, rugió y estudió los postes que le habían colocado delante, cada par de ellos un poco más alto que el siguiente. El león desdeñó los más bajos, olisqueó el siguiente, rodeó el tercero y se sentó delante del cuarto. Se acicaló con pausa mientras estudiaba los postes más elevados, que eran más altos que Jazz y entonces, con un rápido movimiento de la cola y un salto increíble, se montó sobre uno de ellos mientras resonaba el valiente acento de los tambores.

El color rojo estaba por todas partes: en los decorados, en los vestidos o en las chaquetas de los camareros que circulaban con un interminable suministro de bebidas y canapés. _Los camareros_. Isabella se quedó mirando a uno que se dirigía hacia ellos con una bandeja vacía en la mano. Su cara le resultaba muy conocida.

—Jazz…

Se soltó del brazo de Alice y le tiró de la manga. ¿Acaso no era aquél el camarero del restaurante, el que había servido el cangrejo envenenado al hombre de la mesa de al lado?

—¡Jazz!

Pero Jazz estaba ensimismado con el baile del león. Al momento el camarero estaba ya delante de ellos con la bandeja en una mano y la otra pegada al costado; en ella sostenía algo negro y pulido. Jazz se dio la vuelta hacia ella en ese momento, pero era demasiado tarde para avisarlo.

Si era una pistola, el camarero no fallaría el tiro. Así que Isabella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se tiró encima del camarero y le hizo una especie de placaje, como se hacía en el rugby y los dos cayeron al suelo mientras la muchedumbre se apartaba de su lado apresuradamente. Jazz trató de abrirse paso hasta ella.

El camarero se levantó del suelo y se perdió entre el público, dejándose la bandeja y lo que fuera que llevaba en el suelo.

—¡Era el camarero del restaurante del cangrejo! —gritó Isabella—. Te estaba apuntando a ti —dijo sin aliento, mientras Jazz la ayudaba a levantarse.

James estaba ya junto a ellos, dando órdenes por un móvil.

—¡Pensé que tenía una pistola!

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo James mientras recogía del suelo un pequeño cilindro.

Era un objeto negro de metal. Le había parecido el cañón de una pistola, pero no lo era. Ella levantó la vista hacia él para ver qué tal se estaba tomando aquel último detalle. Nada bien.

—Desde luego, me pareció una pistola —dijo con una sonrisa superficial—. Desde lejos.

—En realidad, es una especie de pistola —dijo James—. Esto dispensa dardos.

—¡Ah! —dijo Isabella—. Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó Jazz con pesar.

Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo. _Eran las doce menos cinco._

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no.

James comprobó que todos estaban bien. Alice trataba de tranquilizar a los que se habían enfadado. Jazz la miraba con cara seria.

—No puedo creer que te tiraras encima de él —dijo por fin—. ¿Es que no te importa tu propia seguridad? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Estaba pensando en ti —dijo ella enfadada—. ¡Creí que te iba a disparar! No podía quedarme allí mirando sin hacer nada.

—Esto… perdonad —dijo Alice con timidez—. He pensado en ir a buscar a mi padre para llevaros a los dos a casa. Seguramente estará esperando en el balcón a que comiencen los fuegos.

—¿Y quién necesita salir? —dijo Isabella—. Ya han empezado aquí dentro.

Pero siguió a Alice y a James al balcón con Jazz a su lado y se quedaron donde a Jazz le pareció el mejor sitio, de espaldas a la pared.

—¿Otro intento? —dijo Eleazar cuando se unió a ellos, después de que James le hubiera contado lo de la pistola de dardos—. Tenía la esperanza de que nos hubiéramos equivocado.

—Ojalá supiera quién está detrás de todo esto —dijo Jazz.

—Sí —añadió Isabella con pesadumbre—. ¡Qué pena que el camarero se escapara! —Lara Croft no habría permitido eso. —No lo pensé cuando me tiré encima del camarero —le dijo a Jazz en tono de disculpa.

—Por fin te das cuenta —murmuró él.

—Debería haberlo inmovilizado en el suelo.

Jazz la miró con incredulidad. Eleazar Brandon ahogó una risotada.

—Tengo a cuatro personas buscándolo —dijo James—. Lo encontraremos.

El balcón empezaba a llenarse de público. Era casi medianoche y para los chinos, el comienzo de un nuevo año. Para Isabella era el final de un largo día lleno de altibajos.

—Quedan dos minutos —dijo ella, mirando el enorme reloj de neón en la pared del hotel.

—Voy a desear que tengas un Año Nuevo mejor —le dijo Alice a Jazz con sinceridad—. Uno sin asesinos.

—Gracias, Alice —Jazz sonrió antes de ponerse serio y mirar a Isabella—. Tú podrías pedir un poco más de sentido común para ti.

Isabella sonrió con dulzura.

—Mi deseo es que la urna que te compré llegue mañana. Entonces podría meterlo dentro.

—¿Qué urna? —James se volvió a mirarla rápidamente.

—La que compré en el Lucky Plaza, cuando Alice y tú estabais en el baño.

James la miraba con incredulidad.

—¿Compraste una urna? —dijo James—. ¿Para Jazz? ¿De la tienda de la esquina cerca de los baños en Lucky Plaza? Isabella asintió. —¿Una urna funeraria?

Isabella asintió de nuevo.

—Sí, eso es. La que estaba en el escaparate.

—¿Y el vendedor te lo permitió? —preguntó James.

—Bueno, me costó un poco convencerlo, pero sí. Pedí que me lo trajeran antes del Año Nuevo, pero no ha llegado.

James se volvió hacia Eleazar, que sacudía la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. Entonces Eleazar la miró boquiabierto, inmovilizado el sitio. Jazz y Alice parecían tan aturdidos con la reacción de los dos hombres como lo estaba Isabella.

—¿Qué? —Isabella estaba preocupada ya—. ¿Qué ocurre?

_Diez. _

La cuenta atrás empezó en cantones.

_Nueve. _

—La tienda de la que hablas vende urnas funerarias, desde luego —dijo Eleazar.

_Ocho. _

—Pero no las venden vacías.

_Siete. _

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no las venden vacías? —preguntó Isabella.

_Seis. _

—La que yo compré lo estaba —añadió Isabella.

_Cinco. _

—Bueno, no las envían vacías —dijo James.

_Cuatro. _

—Cuando le compraste esa urna a Jazz…

_Tres. _

—Ordenaste su ejecución.

_Dos. _

—¿Que hice el qué?

_Uno. _

—Por eso alguien ha estado intentando matarlo.

_¡Oh, Dios! _

El público se alzó en vítores al tiempo que los fuegos artificiales prorrumpían en el cielo, enormes estallidos de colores, cada uno de ellos más espectacular que el anterior; y a su alrededor todo el mundo se reía y se abrazaba, se besaba y se daba la mano, con los rostros llenos de alegría al resplandor de los ruegos artificiales.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Todos la miraban: Alice, James, Jazz y Eleazar; todos esperando a que dijera algo. Pero ella no sabía qué decir. Le temblaban las manos con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

_Aquello debía de ser una broma, ¿no? Tenía que serlo. _

Pero por la cara que ponía James, vio que no lo era. Una nueva tanda de ruegos artificiales irrumpió con un estallido que la asustó; un calidoscopio rojo, verde y dorado, mientras las tripas se le revolvían y le dolía la cabeza con la certeza de que al comprarle a Jazz el maldito jarrón, había cometido un error tremendo.

_¡Santo Dios, sin saberlo había ordenado su muerte! ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle eso? No podía. En ese momento no. Tal vez nunca. Era demasiado extraño._

Pero todos seguían esperando. Esperando a que ella dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Abrió la boca y aspiró hondo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo finalmente—. Yo…

_¿Qué diantres podía decir?_ Miró a Jazz.

—Tú…

No sabía qué decir. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Jazz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, ok, ok… no sé si reírme o llorar o enfadarme con Bella jajajaja**

**Al menos ya sabemos por qué están intentando matar a Jasper…**

**¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación?**

**No olviden dejar su comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una Semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella jamás habría tachado a Jazz de ser una persona rabiosa y fría; y no lo era. Él solía mostrar una rabia efervescente y sólo su férreo control y sin duda la presencia de James y los Brandon la mantuvieron dominada.

Abandonaron el hotel nada más terminar los fuegos artificiales y el trayecto hasta casa de los Brandon fue, _gracias a Dios_, en silencio. En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Jazz y ella les dieron las gracias a sus anfitriones y se despidieron antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

En cuanto llegaron a la suite, Jazz se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Isabella lo miraba con recelo mientras dejaba el bolso sobre el aparador y doblaba el chal.

Sus hermanos tenían genio, todos ellos. No era ajena a las erupciones de la variedad masculina. Alec era como una tormenta de verano, todo ruido y relámpagos, que al minuto se había desvanecido. Edward empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro, señalando y moviendo mucho los brazos. Dimitri era controlado y mordaz y Emmett… Emmett no enseñaba su genio a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía despellejaba de verdad. Isabella esperaba, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Jazz fuera a ser un poco menos como Emmett y un poco más como cualquiera de sus otros hermanos en ese sentido.

Sonaron unos tímidos golpecillos a la puerta y Isabella la abrió y vio a Alice con una tetera en una bandeja.

—Un té de menta —dijo la joven mientras le pasaba la bandeja—. Es muy tranquilizador —añadió y se marchó corriendo.

—Lo sabía —dijo Jazz mientras Isabella cerraba la puerta con el pie y dejaba la bandeja en el aparador.

En ese momento se paseaba de un lado al otro de la pieza. _Buena señal. Eso al menos podría soportarlo. Mejor liberar energía así en lugar de gritando_. Emmett nunca se paseaba.

—Jamás debería haber acompañado a mi madre a comprarse unos zapatos — estaba diciendo Jazz en ese momento—. Charlotte me influye negativamente. Debería haberme ido al club de campo a buscar a María. María habría fingido ser mi esposa durante una semana. Habría hecho trizas a Alice, alienado a Eleazar, tratado de seducir a James y me habría vuelto loco a mí. ¿Pero y qué? Por lo menos no habría ordenado mi ejecución.

_¡Vaya! Había dejado de pasearse. _

—¿Un té? —le ofreció ella.

—¿Por qué yo? —rugió Jazz—. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sabes lo cerca que estamos de cerrar este negocio? ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que vale?

_Lo sabía. _

—Tengo un plan —dijo rápidamente.

—¡No! No más planes. Conozco tus planes y nunca, nunca funcionan.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te apetece un poco de té? —Isabella aspiró el té humeante—. Creo que le ha puesto algo de alcohol.

Él la miró. Miró el té.

—Voy a llamar a tus hermanos —dijo él de repente—. Voy a contarles el fiasco del marido y la esposa y lo de la urna funeraria; y después voy a hacer que vengan a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

—No puedes —le rogó ella—. Me necesitas.

—¿Para qué? —le dijo él de nuevo a gritos.

—Para que vuelva a la tienda y cancele el asesinato.

Él la miraba con incredulidad.

—¡No! ¡De eso nada! Estas personas son asesinos profesionales, Isabella. No les va a hacer gracia que les digas que cometiste un error y que tu intención no fue ordenar mi ejecución. Te matarían para cerrarte la boca.

—No voy a decirles que cometí un error —dijo Isabella—. Voy a decirles que necesitaba que me hicieran el trabajo antes del Año Nuevo y que no ha sido así. Les haré ver que las condiciones del contrato no se han cumplido y que ya no necesito sus servicios.

—¿Vas a despedirlos?

—Sí.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró—. Es como vivir una comedia negra. Voy a llamar a tu hermano. Al peligroso. Tal vez sepa cómo manejarte. ¿Cuál es su número?

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo Isabella—. Bueno, podría, pero entonces tendría que matarte.

—Vamos —le soltó él—. ¿Cuál es su número?

—No te lo voy a dar.

—Entonces llamaré a todos los profesores de artes marciales que haya en Singapur hasta que encuentre a tu hermano. O a cada empresa de vuelos comerciales de Grecia. Sí, eso sería tal vez mejor. Ese hermano seguramente podría llegar hasta aquí más rápidamente.

—¡No! Escúchame, Jazz. Puedo arreglarlo. A primera hora de la mañana.

—Es Año Nuevo, ¿recuerdas? La tienda ni siquiera estará abierta.

—Tal vez la tienda no —concedió—. Pero uno se podrá poner en contacto con ellos de algún modo. James sabrá cómo se hace. Le preguntaremos a él.

—James, el mismo que te llevó al Lucky Plaza y que te dejó comprar la urna.

—Para ser justos, él no sabía que la había comprado —dijo Isabella—. Es el guardaespaldas de Alice, no el mío. Pero estoy segura de que se mostraría dispuesto a ayudarme.

Jazz se paseaba de nuevo de un lado al otro, murmurando entre dientes y pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Muy al estilo de Edward. Abrió la boca para darle una explicación de su idea.

—No —él levantó la mano para que ella se callara—. No hables. No digas ni una sola palabra. Déjame pensar.

Así que cerró la boca y se concentró en servirse un té y añadirle azúcar, horrorizada ante la idea de que hubiera ordenado inadvertidamente la ejecución de Jazz. Quería cometer sus propios errores desde luego, pero no de aquel calibre; no errores que no estuviera segura de poder arreglar.

—Llamaré a Emmett si eso es lo que quieres —le ofreció en voz baja—. Puedo llamarlo ahora.

Jazz la miró con mucha dureza; y Isabella desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando el té. _¡Iba a llorar, maldita sea!_ Sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se limpió con rapidez la primera lagrimita, a la que enseguida le siguió otra.

—¡Nada de llorar! —se apresuró a decir Jazz—. No me gustan las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Jazz. Lo he estropeado todo.

—Todavía no. Pensemos en esto. Tal vez es tan sencillo como cancelar el contrato. Podríamos llamarlos; pedirles que se encuentren con nosotros en la tienda; hacerles saber que vamos a ir y que hemos cambiado de planes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los dos? ¡Nosotros no, porque tú no puedes venir! —no se lo permitiría—. Si te llevo a esa tienda te pegarán un tiro allí mismo y te meterán en esa urna antes de que te dé tiempo a abrir la boca. Necesito ir allí sola.

—No.

Una sola palabra, simple e irrevocable.

—No puedes venir. Tienes que fingir que no sabes nada al respecto. Si piensan que estoy cancelando sus servicios porque han estropeado el trabajo y tú has descubierto que he ordenado tu ejecución, tal vez te maten de todos modos. Por puro orgullo profesional.

—¿Cuánto alcohol dices que había en ese té? —preguntó Jazz.

Isabella le pasó una taza y él se bebió el contenido de un trago.

—Odio esto —murmuró él.

—Sí, pero funcionará —dijo ella con más confianza de la que sentía—. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —dijo él—. Es en los malos en quien no confío. ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si te hacen daño? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Tienes que pensar en positivo —dijo ella—. Piensa en Lara Croft en Tomb Raider.

—Lara Croft tiene armas grandes y muchas vidas. Tú no tienes armas y sólo tienes una vida.

—Para vivirla como quiera. Y quiero hacer esto, Jazz. Este error lo he cometido yo y quiero arreglarlo yo.

Él estaba más cerca que hacía un momento, lo suficientemente cerca como para estirar el brazo y tocarla. Se debatía entre su deseo de protegerla y su deseo de estar de acuerdo con su plan. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla; la miraba con sus intensos ojos oscuros, lleno de tensión.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró él en tono ronco.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —le susurró ella cuando sus labios se acercaron a los suyos y le deslizó la mano por la mejilla para agarrarle la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿Te refieres a besarnos, o a acceder a mi plan?

—A cualquiera de las dos cosas —dijo él mientras unía sus labios a los de ella.

Ella esperó rabia de él, al menos un resto, pero su beso resultó inesperadamente dulce. Sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos al tiempo que trazaba el chichón de la cabeza con cuidado.

—¿Sigue doliéndote? —le preguntó él.

—No —ella le deslizó la mano por el pecho, deleitándose con el calor de su cuerpo y con la fuerza de su torso y sobre todo con la vida que desprendía su persona.

Él la besó de nuevo, esa vez con más pasión, con un deje de desesperación que ella también mostró al besarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No.

Le hinco los dedos en los hombros; estaba tan ardiente con sus caricias… No tenía defensas cuando se trataba de Jazz, ni una; pero aun así trató de disuadirlo, tanto por su bien como por el de ella.

—Estás rompiendo todas las reglas —le susurró ella mientras él le acariciaba los hombros y empezaba a juguetear con los tirantes del camisón con sus dedos largos y firmes—. Un dormitorio no es un lugar público.

—Lo sé —dijo él en ese tono ronco que encendía los deseos de una mujer.

—Y la puerta está cerrada y las cortinas echadas.

—No hay público —murmuró él y le puso los labios en el hombro en el mismo sitio donde había estado el tirante.

—Y no sé tú —dijo ella desesperadamente, en un intento de recordarle lo de las reglas—, pero a mí esto empieza a parecerme sexo.

—No es sexo —dijo él con certidumbre—. Es el preludio.

Isabella cedió, se rindió, estremeciéndose de placer mientras él pasaba los labios sobre sus hombros con toda suavidad, trazando sobre su clavícula un camino lento y tortuoso. La subió encima del aparador sin esfuerzo y al instante siguiente tenía su pezón en su boca, a través de la fina barrera de seda del vestido, pero no era suficiente, claramente no lo era. Le acarició los cabellos y se deleitó con su tacto sedoso. Arqueó la espalda mientras él le bajaba los tirantes del vestido.

El cuerpo siguió y entonces sus pechos quedaron al descubierto delante de él; y Jazz empezó a acariciarle los pezones duros con tanta suavidad que ella no sabía si llorar de placer o gritar de frustración.

—No me voy a romper —dijo ella en tono sensual, como para darle una pista.

—Eso también lo sé —esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado—. Seguramente serás indestructible. Me he dado cuenta hoy. Sólo tu aspecto es frágil.

—No soy frágil —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera soy virgen ya.

Entonces él le mordió los pezones hinchados y casi doloridos de deseo y ella gimió con aprobación mientras las sensaciones se apoderaban de ella.

—¡Que Dios nos ayude! —dijo él fervientemente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama.

Isabella se agarró a él cuando los dos cayeron sobre los almohadones que cubrían la cama, deseando sentirlo encima, dentro de ella… Cuanto antes mejor.

El corazón le latía muy deprisa y respiraba aceleradamente mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, se la quitaba y se abrazaba enseguida a él para deleitarse con el roce de su piel, aplastando los pezones contra su pecho musculoso. Más, deseaba más, exigía más mientras le desabrochaba ciegamente el cinturón y después la cremallera de los pantalones. Pero él le retiró la mano con una risa ahogada.

—No —murmuró él—. Las damas primero.

—¿Qué pasa con la igualdad? —gruñó ella.

—Está sobrevalorada.

Jazz sonrió con picardía mientras le quitaba el vestido y después las braguitas.

—Las damas primero es una buena opción para ti en este momento. Confía en mí.

Le tomó las manos y se las subió por encima de la cabeza y ella lo dejó hacer; le dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba desnuda para él, totalmente desnuda salvo por los diamantes de la gargantilla y los pendientes.

—Cierra los ojos —le susurró él mientras se echaba encima de ella.

Y ella hizo lo que él le ordenaba. Gimió de placer cuando él la besó desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Se estremeció cuando él empezó a acariciarla por todas partes y sus labios trazaron un camino que recorrió el suave lateral de sus pechos, la curva de su estómago.

Y cuanto más le acariciaba, más crecía la tensión entre sus piernas. Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando él le separó los muslos y bajó un poco más; lo sabía y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él se hizo de rogar un poco más y empezó a besarla en las caderas mientras acariciaba con sus dedos hábiles los pliegues delicados de su sexo.

—¡Por favor!

Acercó la boca un poco más, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándola con empeño. Se puso tensa, se agarró a la sábana por encima de la cabeza y finalmente, él empezó a lamerla. Sintió como si no pudiera respirar; el calor de su boca era divino, las rítmicas caricias de su lengua un tormento insoportablemente exquisito. Sabía exactamente dónde lamer, exactamente cómo complacerla; y ella se retorció con sus caricias, cabalgando sobre la ola de deseo que él no dejaba de provocar con tanta delicadeza y habilidad.

Y cuando pensó que ya no podía más, cuando estaba totalmente mojada y a punto de explotar, él concentró sus esfuerzos y Isabella alcanzó el orgasmo mientras se estremecía de placer.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió Isabella.

—Te lo dije—murmuró él.

Se quitó los pantalones y se colocó sobre ella, mientras ella le hundía los dedos en los cabellos y lo besaba para darle un beso ardiente que no fue nada tierno sino cargado de deseo puro. Le tocó a él el turno de gemir, de estremecerse mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas; de jadear mientras el deseo de Isabella se tornaba salvaje.

—Chist —murmuró él—. Tranquila.

Jazz la penetró despacio, inexorablemente, deslizando su miembro sobre su carne caliente y resbaladiza, al tiempo que su cuerpo se estiraba para acogerlo. Deslizó los dedos sobre su sexo para provocar a sus músculos tensos hasta someterlos. Finalmente estuvo sentado sobre ella, exactamente donde deseaba estar y todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar al tiempo que ella lo embestía con sus caderas y alcanzaba de nuevo el clímax.

Jazz pensó que jamás había visto nada tan lujurioso, tan bello, como Isabella cabalgando sobre los coletazos de la pasión; tan valiente, tan totalmente abierta para él, mientras él le separaba más las piernas, le agarraba las nalgas con las dos manos y la penetraba una y otra vez, disfrutando de la posesión, del olor del sexo y del calor mojado y prieto que lo envolvía.

—Ésta sería la parte del sexo —le susurró ella mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

—Esto no es sexo —murmuró Jazz en tono ronco, a punto de perder el control—. Esto es un frenesí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella se despertó justo antes del amanecer, demasiado preocupada por lo que les depararía el día como para continuar durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana hacia el tranquilo jardín de los Brandon preguntándose si Eleazar se levantaría pronto para hacer tai-chi y si ése fuera el caso, pudiera ella beneficiarse al observar la relajante disciplina.

Retiró las cortinas y pegó la palma de la mano en el cristal de la ventana, tratando de pensar en la confianza en sí misma que sabía que debía tener si quería que su plan funcionara. Oyó el susurro de las sábanas.

Isabella se volvió a mirarlo y vio que Jazz se había dado la vuelta para abrazarla. Al no encontrarla a su lado, se despertó. Ella adivinó el instante en que él la vio y al momento se había levantado de la cama y avanzaba hacia ella, gloriosamente desnudo. Conocía ya ese cuerpo que había amado por entero durante la noche; conocía su olor y su sabor, su pasión y su juego.

Lo miró a los ojos para ver si había frialdad en su mirada; para ver si había tensión en su expresión. Pero Jazz no parecía ni tenso ni frío. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo fuerte y cálido y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, en silencio, mientras él también despertaba al nuevo día.

—No podía dormir —murmuró ella.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —susurró él—. ¿Estás lista para salvar el día?

_Todavía no. Pero lo estaría. _

—Claro.

—Mentirosa —respondió con una brusquedad que le transmitió su preocupación—. No tienes por qué hacerlo ya lo sabes. No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Podemos encontrar otro modo que sea más seguro.

—No lo hay. Mi plan es bueno, Jazz. Y lo sabes. Quiero intentarlo; quiero arreglar esto a mi manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para demostrarle a tus hermanos que puedes?

—No. No es por eso.

Toda la vida sus hermanos le habían sacado las castañas del fuego cuando había cometido algún error. Lo habían hecho porque la querían; eso lo sabía ella. Y también porque habían querido hacerse responsables de su educación y se habían tomado esa tarea muy en serio. ¿Pero acaso no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Acaso no habían sido capaces de entender por qué ella protestaba; de darse cuenta de que su manera de tratarla no le había permitido creer en sí misma y confiar en sus habilidades?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis hermanos —dijo ella en tono bajo—. Se trata de mí misma. Necesito demostrarme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo.

Jazz suspiró largamente mientras le echaba el brazo a la cintura.

—¿No podemos darlo por hecho? —dijo él.

—No —respondió ella.

—Caramba —le dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a la cara—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —murmuró él—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Ni una pregunta más, ni una protesta más; tan sólo apoyo, una fuerza que como una flecha salió disparada para clavársele directamente en el corazón. Desde que había conocido a aquel hombre había estado en la cuerda floja. Se había resistido a su calidez, a su ingenio; incluso a hacer el amor con él durante unos días. Pero no se podía resistir a creer en él. No volvería a sentirse insegura; con ese hombre, no.

Calladamente, más con toda su voluntad, Isabella se enamoró de Jazz.

—¿Qué necesito?

Sonrió mientras le entrelazaba las manos entre los cabellos y sus labios se encontraban con los suyos. La respuesta era obvia. En ese momento, lo necesitaba a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo ven el cap? A mi me gusto un muchote :3 así como que ya van aceptando lo que sienten por el otro y así jejejeje:3**

**En fin… esta ha sido mi primera semana de clases, por eso no me han visto molestando en el grupo jajajaja**

**Espero ver sus reacciones y no olviden pasarse a mis otras historias.**

**No olviden que los comentarios nos animas a seguir escribiendo! #NoSeamosLectorasFantasmas**

**Las amo :3 Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Cómo detesto esto! —dijo Jazz cinco horas más tarde, cuándo estaban todos reunidos en la cocina de los Brandon para terminar de delinear el plan—. No puedo creer que te deje hacerlo.

—Es el único modo —dijo Eleazar Brandon—. Es la única que puede cancelar el contrato. Me temo que es imposible que la acompañes.

Jazz frunció el ceño. Sólo de pensar que Isabella tuviera que enfrentarse a unos asesinos profesionales sin él se le revolvía el estómago.

—Sigo pensando que debería ir sola —dijo Isabella—. Sin que nadie me acompañe.

—No —respondió Jazz en tono seco—. No vas a ir allí sola. Si no es conmigo, vas con James.

—¿Y por qué meter a James en esto? ¿O a Eleazar, pongamos por caso? Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

—No —repitió—. O te acompaña James o no vas.

—James te acompañará —dijo Eleazar.

—Él está muy capacitado —comentó Alice con sinceridad.

Isabella suspiró y lo miró con rabia; los miró a todos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, que me acompañe James.

Jazz miró a James a los ojos y los hombres cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. James haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerla. _Todo. Más le valdría_.

—Basta —dijo Isabella de pronto.

—¿Basta el qué?

—Esa mirada. Ésa que dice que despellejarás a James si deja que me pase algo.

—¿Conoces esa mirada?

—Tengo cuatro hermanos —le recordó con mal gesto.

—Y sinceramente tengo que decir que no sé cuántos de ellos sobrevivieron a tu adolescencia—soltó Jazz.

Eleazar Brandon sonrió; y a James le dio una tos que parecía ocultar una risotada.

—Yo ya he llamado —dijo Eleazar—. La cita está concertada. Os esperarán en la tienda.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Jazz en voz baja.

—Sí, estoy lista —respondió ella aparentemente confiada—. Mis habilidades para la negociación están afinadas y listas para entrar en acción.

_Más le valía_. James, Eleazar, Alice y él llevaban dos horas planteándole toda clase de cuestiones y objeciones que imaginaban que se les podían ocurrir a los malos.

—Cíñete al plan —le dijo Jazz—. Y quédate con James.

—Por supuesto —Isabella le echó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla. A Jazz le encantaba esa expresión suya.

—¿Algo más? —le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Sí —se acercó a donde estaba ella y la besó con la intensidad suficiente para iluminar media ciudad—. Ten cuidado.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y retrocedió un paso antes de volver a agarrarla. Porque sabía que, si no se apartaba de ella, no querría soltarla.

—Tardaremos veinte minutos en llegar —dijo James—. Veinte más en completar las negociaciones. Después, llamaré.

Jazz asintió y observó su marcha en silencio. Iban a ser los cuarenta minutos más largos de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el día de Año Nuevo y la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Lucky Plaza también estaba cerrado, pero James condujo directamente hacia el muelle de carga número cinco, aparcó el Mercedes junto al enorme portón de hierro y apagó el motor.

—Hemos quedado aquí —dijo él mientras asentía para señalarle una cámara de seguridad que había en la pared—. Nos habrán visto llegar. ¿Estás lista?

Isabella asintió. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, le sudaban las palmas de las manos y no dejaba de morderse los labios.

—¡Espera!

Bajó la pestaña donde había un pequeño espejo, sacó la barra de labios del bolso Hérmes y se pintó los labios. Ya estaba lista.

James le echó una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos centinelas vestidos de traje los esperaron. _Sería capaz de hacerlo_. Ella había causado aquella pequeña catástrofe y ella la arreglaría. Lo que era más, _Jazz confiaba en que así lo hiciera_. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

La galería comercial estaba desierta y silenciosa, pero la puerta de la pequeña tienda del rincón estaba abierta, las luces en el interior encendidas y el joven dependiente a quien le había comprado la urna esperándolos tras el mostrador.

No estaba solo. Un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos de mirada fría estaba a su lado. Quienquiera que fuera y Isabella no podía decir que deseara averiguarlo, poseía un aire indiscutible de autoridad y poder.

—Gracias por acceder a verme con tanta rapidez —dijo ella con educación.

—No tenemos problemas con la organización Brandon —dijo el hombre en un inglés con acento muy marcado—. Preferimos que continúe siendo así —su mirada negra y fría se posó en James y después en ella—. ¿Tiene algo que tratar con nosotros?

—¿Un negocio que debería haber concluido ya? —dijo Isabella sin titubear, sabiendo instintivamente que aquel hombre no toleraría vacilación alguna por su parte—. Ahora me veo en la desafortunada postura de tener que cambiar de planes— esbozó una encantadora sonrisa—. Me temo que ya no requiero sus servicios.

—Me temo, señora Whitlock, que no renegociamos ningún acuerdo. Ni siquiera con los que los proponen —dijo el hombre mayor también con una sonrisa encantadora—. Es malo para el negocio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz se mantuvo ocupado, paseándose de un lado al otro del salón de los Brandon. Alice había preparado té dos veces; y ya había pasado media hora. Los primeros veinte minutos habían sido insoportables. Sabía que Isabella y James los habían empleado para llegar al sitio donde estaban citados. Pero a partir de entonces era distinto. En ese momento, pensaba Jazz con preocupación, Isabella estaría hablando con los asesinos a sueldo para prescindir de sus servicios y Jazz estaba muy, muy nervioso. De un momento a otro, James lo llamaría.

—Tu esposa es una mujer de muchos recursos —le dijo Eleazar. Eleazar, que había sido una presencia tranquilizadora durante todo el percance—. Confío en que tendrá éxito —añadió Eleazar—. Y James está con ella. No se tomarán a la ligera su presencia. Ni por el hombre ni por la organización a la que representa.

Jazz suspiró ruidosamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Su preocupación principal era el bienestar de Isabella. En cuanto ella estuviera a salvo, se ocuparía del problema siguiente: la presencia de James en la reunión y la implicación del grupo Brandon en el asunto tendría consecuencias negativas para el hombre.

—¿De qué modo te dejará este asunto en deuda con ellos?

—No tanto —dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa leve—. No somos ni enemigos ni aliados, las dos organizaciones tienen un gran poder. Coexistimos, por decirlo de alguna, manera. Somos respetuosos los unos con los otros. No creo que esta pequeña transacción rompa nuestro equilibrio.

Jazz no sabía si lo que decía el hombre lo convencía o no. Su explicación le sonaba demasiado sencilla y demasiado simplona, tal vez, dado lo que conocía de la cultura china.

—Esperemos que tengas razón —le dijo con recelo—. Sé que es un riesgo, pero no podía dejar que fuera sola.

—Ni yo —corroboró Eleazar—. Soy vuestro anfitrión. Fui yo quien permití a mi hija que llevara a tu esposa al Lucky Plaza. Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría.

—Gracias —dijo Jazz en voz baja. Estaba agradecido por todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él.

—Tu esposa cometió un sencillo error —dijo Eleazar magnánimamente—. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

Jazz se quedó mirándolo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Eleazar—. A cualquiera a lo mejor no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pues claro que no renegocian los contratos —dijo Isabella, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de examinar el magnífico jarrón de porcelana que había en un pedestal de mármol—. Estas piezas son sin duda de lo más exquisitas —dijo con admiración, para seguidamente continuar en tono más formal—. Entiendo su postura perfectamente, pero no estoy aquí para renegociar. El encargo no se llevó a cabo en el tiempo especificado. Nuestro contrato es nulo. Tengo necesidad de otro —dijo con suma cortesía; Emmett estaría orgulloso de ella y Jazz sorprendido—. Simplemente deseaba decirle en persona que considero nuestro negocio completado.

_No iba a tragárselo_. Isabella miró al hombre a los ojos sin pestañear, segura de que él le diría que tampoco hacía ese tipo de cosas, que el contrato se completaría cuando se llevara a cabo el encargo y no antes; y que eso también sería sin duda bueno para el negocio.

—Es la primera vez que hemos tenido tal problema —dijo el hombre con pesar mientras miraba al joven dependiente—. Que sea la última.

El joven lugarteniente del crimen asintió con respeto. El viejo general la estudió con gesto reflexivo antes de mirar al silencioso James.

—Que así sea —dijo con un ademán desdeñoso—. El contrato queda anulado. Feliz Año Nuevo, señora Whitlock. Ojalá sea un año próspero para usted y toda su familia. Mi asistente se encargará de los detalles.

—Gracias —respondió Isabella e inclinó la cabeza, porque francamente, parecía lo más apropiado en ese momento.

Esperó a que el hombre se marchara antes de ponerse derecha y volverse hacia el vendedor que le había vendido el jarrón en primer lugar.

—Es una mujer muy afortunada, señora Whitlock —le dijo en tono seco—. La ha dejado vivir.

—Tal vez esté pasando una nueva página ahora que estamos en Año Nuevo.

James hizo una mueca. El joven ayudante sonrió con su sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me gusta usted, señora Whitlock.

—Dé gracias porque no está casado con ella —dijo James.

—Cierto.

Isabella ignoró totalmente su conversación. Todavía no había terminado.

—¿Podría ocuparse de los detalles hoy? —le dijo al dependiente—. ¿Hoy?

Vio que el otro sacaba su agenda electrónica y el calendario.

—No hay problema —dijo el joven—. Voy a encontrarme con mis contactos en la hora siguiente.

_Contactos, asesinos, lo que fuera. Mientras lo cancelara todo, le valía. _

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja; de pronto, se le ocurrió algo—. Me pregunto si…

—¡No! —dijo James—. Nada de preguntar.

—Tampoco hacemos reembolsos —dijo el vendedor.

—Pues claro que no —dijo Isabella—. Eso sería de muy mal gusto. Sólo pensaba en la urna; en la urna de la ventana. Después de todo, era parte de nuestro arreglo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No han llamado —dijo Jazz—. ¿Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo?

Iba por la cuarta taza de té verde muy apicarado y el azúcar empezaba a hacerle efecto. _Pronto. Llamarían muy pronto._ Mientras tanto Jazz se paseaba de arriba abajo. Pasearse de un lado a otro era bueno. Pasearse y esperar era mejor que sentarse y esperar y desear por centésima vez haberla acompañado. ¡Maldita sea, debería haber hecho eso de todos modos! Porque si algo le pasaba a Isabella…

El ahogado timbre del móvil de Eleazar interrumpió su último pensamiento. Jazz sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta y un sudor frío cuando Eleazar aceptó la llamada. Fue brusca, breve y en cantonés. Eleazar se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—La reunión ha sido un éxito. Han disuelto el contrato. Jazz soltó el aire que llevaba tanto rato aguantándose y sintió que la sangre empezaba a correrle por las venas de nuevo.

Isabella estaba a salvo; eso era todo lo que importaba. Le temblaban las manos tanto que las apoyó sobre el aparador para tranquilizarse un poco; también le temblaban las piernas, aunque para eso sólo podía rezar para que lo sujetaran hasta que se le pasara la sensación.

—Toma —Eleazar le pasó un vaso que contenía una pequeña cantidad de un líquido claro—. La amas y temes por ella. Es una reacción perfectamente normal.

Jazz se bebió el contenido del vaso y casi se atragantó del ardor del líquido.

—¿Pero qué me has dado? —a Jazz le dio la tos.

—Vodka ruso barato —dijo Eleazar Brandon entre risas—. Es muy bueno para cuando alguien está en estado de shock. Es bueno para recordar que uno está vivo.

—Lo ha conseguido —dijo Alice con alegría—. Es una heroína.

—Mujer loca y temeraria… —murmuró Jazz entre dientes—. Jamás debería haberle permitido siquiera que lo intentara.

Estaba deseando echarle mano, que entrara por esa puerta. Heroína o no, iba a encerrarla y a tirar la llave al río hasta que le jurara que jamás lo haría pasar por algo tan horrible como aquello.

—Por supuesto, tú también eres un héroe —dijo Alice—. En realidad, tal vez seas el héroe más grande de todos hoy.

—¿Cómo? —Jazz pestañeó.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera un héroe? ¡Él no había hecho nada! Nada aparte de esperar y esperar y de volverse loco mientras esperaba.

—No interferiste —dijo Alice—. La dejaste ir aunque ello fuera en contra de tu naturaleza y confiaste en ella para que arreglara el problema. Creo que eso ha sido muy heroico por tu parte.

—Eres una chica estupenda —le dijo él en tono pensativo mientras adelantaba el vaso para tomarse otro poco—. Pero creo que estás confundiendo el heroísmo con la locura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veinte minutos después, Isabella y James cruzaban la puerta de la casa y Jazz consiguió saludarlos de manera incluso civilizada, gracias en parte al excelente vodka ruso barato de Eleazar.

—Todo hecho —dijo Isabella, toda sonrisas—. Te dije que funcionaría.

Jazz suspiró, la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho y ella se dejó llevar, no tan despreocupada y confiada como había aparentado momentos antes.

—No vuelvas a hacerme pasar nada por el estilo—te dijo en tono brusco—. ¿Me has oído?

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza y al momento se retiró, un poco cortada.

Alice, Jazz se dio cuenta, estaba mucho más tranquila con James.

Esperó hasta que él dejara el paquete grande que llevaba sobre el aparador para ir a saludarlo con una taza de fragrante té que sujetaba con las dos manos. Vio que James tomaba la taza de té con una sonrisa de pesar y que los dos se daban la mano y entendió que Isabella no se había equivocado tampoco con eso. Era una bonita imagen, la de dos cabezas morenas sobre el ofrecimiento del té, con el blanco de la pared, la madera oscura de los muebles y un paquete mal envuelto sobre el aparador de fondo.

Un paquete que tenía la forma de un jarrón… _¡No! Imposible_. No podía haberse atrevido. ¡Cómo era posible que fuera lo que le parecía que era!

Miró a Isabella y ella le sonrió con gesto inocente. Pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de esa sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué diablos… —señaló el paquete —es eso?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz aceptó un tanto urgente la oferta de Eleazar para ponerse inmediatamente a completar su trato de negocios. O eso o entrar en una discusión sobre cómo y por qué Isabella poseía el maldito jarrón; y sospechaba que Eleazar Brandon lo sabía. De modo que se fueron al despacho de Eleazar, sobre cuya mesa estaban los documentos del contrato que Eleazar acaba de firmar y que Jazz estaba también a punto de firmar.

El problema era que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Sí —respondió él.

—Hemos acordado que los términos son justos —dijo Eleazar en tono sereno.

—Y lo son —se apresuró a decir Jazz—. El problema no es ése. El problema es que un contrato está basado en la verdad, en la confianza y en la comprensión. Y también en el honor. Siempre has sido honorable en tus tratos conmigo, Eleazar. Yo, sin embargo, no he sido totalmente honorable en los míos contigo.

Eleazar Brandon se arrellanó en el asiento y lo miró con seriedad. Jazz aspiró hondo y se preparó para sincerarse.

—No estoy casado, Eleazar. Isabella no es mi esposa. Sólo finge serlo.

—Lo sé—dijo el hombre, que continuó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jazz—. Lo he sabido desde un principio.

Tal vez fuera el vodka, tal vez el susto de ver la urna allí envuelta, pero Jazz no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. No estaba del todo seguro de que todavía pudiera hablar.

—No pensarás de verdad que firmaría un contrato multimillonario con un hombre sin hacerle una investigación exhaustiva antes, ¿verdad? —Eleazar Brandon sonrió—. Aparte de que los detalles de la empresa eran precisos hasta el más mínimo detalle, me gustaría saber por qué te pareció necesario mentir sobre tu estado civil.

_¡Ah! _

—Fue un error de juicio por mi parte —dijo Jazz con vergüenza.

La verdad era que no quería entrar en el porqué del asunto.

—Creo que en algún momento mi hija te vio como un posible marido —dijo el hombre con suma astucia—. Y me da la impresión de que te has inventado una mujer porque no deseabas herir sus sentimientos.

—Me inventé una esposa porque quería asegurar este acuerdo de negocios —lo corrigió Jazz mientras hacía una mueca burlona; si iba a contarle la verdad, mejor hacerlo sin tapujos—. No quería casarme con tu hija, pero tampoco podía permitirme el ofenderte. Confía en mí, ha habido más interés que caballerosidad en mi gesto.

Eleazar respondió a ese comentario encogiéndose de hombros.

—Luego está Isabella —negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír—. Tal vez no te hayas casado todavía con ella, Jasper, pero está claro que le has dado tu corazón.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Jazz muy sorprendido—. No puedes pensar… Yo no…

_¡Ay Dios! ¡Que sí!_ Aunque pareciera ridículo, era innegable que estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Isabella, con su cabello rojizo, esos ojos dorados y ese talento innato para meterse en líos.

—Creo que en ese sentido vas a estar muy ocupado, hijo.

Jazz gimió. Lo veía tan claro… Isabella en su vida, compartiendo su cama y él ni siquiera queriendo mirar a otra mujer porque aquélla lo llenaría de tal modo que ni siquiera le entrarían ganas; una casa llena de antigüedades y de niños traviesos y una niña pequeña con el pelo negro y los ojos dorados y la habilidad para tener a su papá, a sus tíos y a sus hermanos a sus pies. ¿Y si tenía dos hijas, en lugar de una?

—Dispárame ahora —le dijo a Eleazar—. Será menos doloroso.

—¡Oh, no lo creo! —respondió Eleazar—. Creo que estarás satisfecho con la pareja que has elegido para compartir tu vida. Además, no puedo hacer negocios con un hombre muerto, ¿no te parece? —Eleazar tomó un bolígrafo y se lo pasó—. Mi firma ya está en el papel, Jasper. El honor ha quedado satisfecho. Fírmalo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella dejó a Jazz y a Eleazar abajo terminando de firmar el contrato de distribución y se dirigió a la suite para empezar a hacer la maleta. Podría haber esperado hasta más tarde, incluso hasta el día siguiente, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para echarse a descansar.

El plan había funcionado a las mil maravillas, Jazz estaba a salvo y sentía una gran satisfacción de pensar que lo había conseguido hacer ella sola. Al menos podría sentirse orgullosa de ello. Sí, se sentiría orgullosa de ello y no pesarosa, como Jazz parecía pensar que debería sentirse ella; aunque, para ser justos, no era la cancelación del asesinato lo que había inquietado a Jazz, sino que hubiera llevado la urna.

Jazz no parecía muy contento con la pieza. La verdad era que Jazz no estaba muy contento con ella.

Había hecho mal su papel de esposa, lo había distraído de su trabajo, había concertado su asesinato y había influido negativamente con ello en las negociaciones que había ido a hacer a Hong Kong. Seguramente estaría contando las horas que faltaban para llegar al aeropuerto de Londres para poder pagarle y librarse de ella. Y no le extrañaba.

Por su parte, despedirse de Jazz iba a ser lo más difícil que habría hecho en su vida. Un paso adelante y dos atrás. A pesar de lo segura que se sentía de sí misma en ese momento, sabía que dejar a Jazz le partiría el corazón. Pero no quería llorar, ni decirle que lo amaba. No. No pensaba hacerle eso. Él le había pedido que fuera su esposa durante una semana y una vez transcurrida la semana todo terminaría. Eso era lo que habían acordado; al menos eso debería hacerlo bien.

Seguía haciendo la maleta diez minutos después cuando Jazz llegó a la habitación y lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto él no se la devolvió. Vio que se acercaba a la ventana y permanecía allí, pesaroso y preocupado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y de espaldas a ella.

_¡Oh, Dios! Algo malo pasaba. _

Esperó a que él le dijera algo, cualquier cosa; pero Jazz permaneció en silencio. Isabella tomó una camisa para doblarla, pero las manos no cooperaban. Tenía que saberlo.

—¿Lo ha firmado?

—Sí, lo ha firmado.

¡Menos mal! Isabella suspiró aliviada. Había pensado por un momento que podría haberle estropeado el negocio totalmente. Raro si no era así, ¿por qué estaba tan callado? Sí, claro. La urna.

—Yo… esto… ya he guardado la urna. He pensado llevarla como equipaje de mano, Es muy frágil.

Él cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

—Y tiene mucho valor —se apresuró a añadir ella—. Creo que cuando te la valoren te llevarás una agradable sorpresa. También es funcional.

Al oír eso, él abrió los ojos y la miró con incredulidad.

—Aunque no lo digo porque espere que… esto… la uses de esa manera. Puedes usarla como un jarrón normal. Podrías poner flores.

—Flores—repitió él.

—Tal vez flores secas —le sugirió ella.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, bueno, me alegro de que todo este asunto de la urna funeraria no te estropeara del todo el viaje. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, sería mejor si no acepto tu dinero. Quiero decir, que con la ropa que me compraste y el viaje…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no debes aceptar el dinero? Tienes que aceptarlo —Jazz la miró con rabia—. Hicimos un trato.

_Era cierto_. Isabella se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

—Necesitas ese dinero para seguir estudiando.

_El diploma_. Isabella suspiró. En ese momento el diploma no parecía tener tanta importancia. Tal vez no fuera importante, después de todo.

—Estoy pensando en posponer mis estudios.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una idea.

—¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! —murmuró Jazz—. Continúa —añadió, con resignación.

—Voy a montar mi propio negocio.

—¿Qué clase de negocio?

—Quiero empezar a negociar con piezas de arte asiático, con cerámica, para ser más exactos. Tengo conocimientos sobre el tema. Sé lo que quiero y creo que se me dará bien.

Pensó que él se iba a reír de ella, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Tendrás capital suficiente para empezar? —le preguntó—. ¿Te bastará con diez mil libras?

—Empezaré poco a poco. Entraré en contacto con algunos coleccionistas y veré lo que quieren comprar. Entonces trataré de conseguir las piezas que me pidan.

—Porque si necesitas más, estoy dispuesto a financiar tu negocio.

—¿Lo harías? ¿Incluso después de los problemas que te he dado?

—Sí. Tienes madera de triunfadora, hagas lo que hagas. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Aquel hombre que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos. Él le había enseñado lo que era la libertad, el respeto y la igualdad. Si al menos se hubiera enamorado también de ella… Pero no había sido así. Y si se hacían socios jamás podría ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Gracias —le dijo ella con voz ronca—. Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí, pero necesito hacer esto sola.

Jazz asintió.

—Lo comprendo. Pero si necesitas ayuda en algún momento, llámame.

—Claro.

_Jamás._ Cerró la maleta. Ya tenía todo listo.

—Voy a echar de menos a James y a los Brandon. Y a ti —dijo con emoción, pero consiguió sonreír—. Me he divertido mucho aquí. Ha sido toda una aventura.

—Muy a lo Lara Croft —dijo él.

—Preferiría ser Indiana Jones. Es por el sombrero —añadió Isabella al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jazz.

—Te imagino con el sombrero —le dijo él—. Te imagino sólo con un sombrero —la miró con expresión intensa.

—Primero el collar, ahora el sombrero.

Isabella se dijo que lo soportaría. Sus hermanos siempre le decían que era capaz de bromear con el conversador más hábil.

—El collar era espectacular —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero no son los accesorios lo que me impresiona.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —estaba muy cerca de ella—. No llevas los anillos puestos.

—Están en el baño. No me he olvidado de ellos. Sólo es que…

No había podido dejárselos puestos; era incapaz de seguir con aquella charada. Él entró en el cuarto de baño y salió con los anillos en la mano.

—Quieres que me los ponga —dijo ella con el corazón en un puño.

Por supuesto que quería. Pensándolo bien, aquello no había terminado todavía.

—No. No tienes por qué ponértelos si no quieres —dijo Jazz en voz baja—. El caso es que he estado pensando en lo que voy a hacer ahora. Yo también tengo un plan —suspiró ruidosamente—. Quiero que te quedes con los anillos.

—¿Me los das? —Isabella desvió la mirada y se echó a temblar—. Sabes que no puedo aceptarlos.

—No te los voy a dar —le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Al notar que ella estaba temblando, le tomó la mano y le acarició el dedo anular. —En realidad, supongo que lo que quiero es regalártelos, técnicamente hablando, pero hay una condición —sonrió de medio lado, con mirada vacilante—. Y es que me tienes que aceptar a mí también.

—Yo… ¿Cómo?

—No puedo dejar que te marches —dijo en voz baja—. No quiero. Así que creo que te vas a tener que casar conmigo de verdad.

—Yo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ése es el plan —dijo él—. Claro, depende de ti, de que tú aceptes. Y me sentiría mejor si dejaras de temblar como una hoja.

—Mis hermanos te van a matar—dijo ella con desmayo—. Sólo nos conocemos desde hace una semana.

—¿Eso es un «Sí»?

—Te volveré loco.

_¡Pero qué locura!_ Isabella no podía librarse de la alegría que amenazaba con ahogarla. _¡Jazz la amaba! ¡Quería casarse con ella!_ En lugar de dejar te temblar, temblaba mucho más.

—¿Eso ha sido un «Sí»? —quiso saber él—. Me lo tomo con un «Sí». Pero voy a necesitar una declaración de amor también; sólo para estar seguro.

—¿Quieres oírme decir que te amo?

—Es una parte crucial del plan —le dijo él.

—Te amo —dijo ella mientras agarraba su bello y querido rostro con las dos manos—. Sí, me casaré contigo —añadió mientras él la abrazaba—. Y seré la mejor esposa de un empresario que hayas visto jamás.

—¡No! —Se echó a reír y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. —No quiero que seas la esposa de un ejecutivo —dijo con una voz que la llenó de emoción—. Lo único que quiero es a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice, Eleazar y James los despidieron a la mañana siguiente. Aquellas personas tan estupendas no parecían socios en los negocios, sino más bien familia.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella con cariño mientras le daba la mano a Eleazar—. Gracias por tu hospitalidad y por tu amabilidad. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Se volvió hacia Alice mientras Jazz se despedía de Eleazar.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos —le dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven—. Estaremos en contacto.

James estaba junto a la puerta, un poco apartado de Alice y de su padre, esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

—Gracias por acompañarme ayer —le dijo Isabella—. Te lo agradezco mucho — añadió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Al final te vas a marchar al continente?

El joven sonrió.

—Tal vez de visita.

—A lo mejor deberías pensar en llevarte un acompañante de viaje.

James sonrió de nuevo.

—Cuídate, Isabella.

Jazz le dio un abrazo a Alice y las gracias a James. Habían vivido tantas emociones juntos, los cinco, que las mentiras y las medias verdades ya no parecían apropiadas. _Jamás habían sido lo más apropiado_, pensaba Isabella con pesar; _desde luego que no_.

Pero no quería estropearlo todo en el momento de marcharse, de modo que cerró la boca y no dijo nada de su matrimonio ficticio con Jazz. Además, se consoló pensando que la próxima vez que los viera estarían casados de verdad.

Jazz se unió a ella a la puerta y Isabella se habría dado ya la vuelta para marcharse de no haber sido por Alice, que había retirado un paquete envuelto en papel rojo brillante de la mesa de la entrada y se lo ofrecía en ese momento.

—Para ti y para Jazz —dijo con emoción—. De parte mía y de mi padre.

Con todo el jaleo y la emoción de los últimos días, a Isabella se le había olvidado comprar algo para ellos. _¡Qué metedura de pata!_

—Yo… esto… la verdad es que no esperaba un regalo de despedida —dijo con timidez.

—Ábrelo —dijo Alice.

Cuando lo abrió contempló con asombre el pequeño caballo de jade que tanto le había gustado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró y miró a Jazz, pero vio que estaba tan asombrado como ella.

_¿Qué clase de regalo de despedida era aquél? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos? _

—No sé qué decir —dijo Isabella sin mentir—. Es precioso. Pero no es un regalo de despedida.

—Claro que no —la pícara sonrisa de Eleazar Brandon era muy parecida a la de su hija—. Es un regalo de bodas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! ¡Aquí les dejo este lindísimo cap! A mí me encantó. Espero poder leer sus comentarios y opiniones…**

**Ya solo nos queda un capítulo para terminar esta linda historia, que triste que ya tenga que terminar.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Kelly Hunter (Esposa por una semana). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El vuelo número 28 de Hong Kong a Heathrow aterrizó a las cinco de una tarde gris y de viento, pero ni el tiempo ni la brusquedad del aterrizaje consiguieron atenuar la felicidad de Isabella.

Iba peinada, arreglada, fresca y elegante con su bonito traje color tabaco y su camisola rosa, como la auténtica esposa de un empresario. Sus zapatos hacían juego con la camisola, llevaba un bolso de Hérmes y a Jazz a su lado.

Era la mujer que lo tenía todo y todo lo que tenía era lo que siempre había soñado. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera una pusilánime.

—No puedo creer que no me contaras que le habías dicho a Eleazar que no estábamos casados —le dijo mientras miraba el caballito de jade que llevaba en el bolso.

—Te lo iba a decir —dijo Jazz—, en cuanto te pidiera en matrimonio y aceptaras. Pero quería dejar pasar un rato para que estuvieras bien segura de que te estaba pidiendo en matrimonio porque quería que fueras mi esposa, no sólo porque acabara de descubrir la tapadera.

¡Ah! Resultaba desconcertante darse cuenta de lo bien que la conocía Jazz.

—Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de contártelo, me distraje.

—¿Con qué?

—¿No te acuerdas? —suspiró soñadoramente, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de satisfacción—. Pero qué deprisa se olvida una esposa de esas cosas…

Isabella no se había olvidado. Y se sonrojó al pensar en la pasión con que habían hecho el amor.

—Después de eso.

—Después de eso no era capaz de pensar ya —dijo Jazz.

Fue Isabella la que suspiró entonces. Era casi imposible seguir enfadada con él cuando se mostraba tan encantador, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no quería sentar un precedente.

—Somos socios —dijo ella en tono firme—. Espero que compartas estas cosas conmigo.

—¡Ah! —Jazz parecía algo incómodo—. Hay algo más que seguramente debería comentarte antes de pasar por la aduana y acceder a la terminal —añadió Jazz.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con suspicacia. Jazz sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos para seguidamente besarla, sin importarle la gente que pasaba por su lado. Cuando terminó de besarla, ella se sintió aturdida y excitada, pero en absoluto distraída.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —le susurró ella.

—Charlotte ha venido a recibirnos.

—¿Y? —para Isabella no era un problema—. Me gusta tu madre.

—Y a mí —dijo Jazz—. Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

Después de pasar por la aduana, cruzaron finalmente las puertas de la sala de llegadas.

—Allí está —dijo Jazz.

Y allí estaba Charlotte, espléndidamente vestida de seda magenta y lima y con un bolso de leopardo a juego con los zapatos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Charlotte cuando se acercó a Isabella—. Sabía que haríais una pareja estupenda. Las madres sabemos estas cosas.

Isabella se echó a reír mientras Jazz soportaba de buen grado el abrazo entusiasta de su madre.

—Te vas a casar con él, ¿verdad, querida? —dijo Charlotte cuando la abrazó a ella—. Deja que te mire bien. ¡Pues claro que sí!

—¿Se lo has dicho tú? —le preguntó Jazz—. Yo no se lo he dicho.

—Parece que las madres perciben estas cosas, Jazz.

—Espera a tener hijos. Tú también lo verás —dijo Charlotte—. ¡Ay, me vais a dar unos nietos preciosos!

Pero Isabella no parecía escucharla. Estaba mirando a un hombre de pelo negro que estaba apoyado en una columna a cierta distancia de ellos. Era alto y atlético y los miraba con atención. Jazz observó con fatalidad y calma al hombre que en ese momento se apartaba de la columna y lo miraba fijamente con sus fieros ojos color ámbar como los de un gato salvaje.

—Creo que estás a punto de conocer a Emmett —dijo Isabella.

Ya se lo había imaginado.

—Parece un poco enfadado. ¿Le dejaste una nota?

—Juraría que se la dejé justo debajo del tostador.

—Entiendo.

Emmett había dejado de mirarlo a él y en ese momento tenía la vista fija en la urna funeraria envuelta en papel que Jazz llevaba debajo del brazo.

—Sabe lo de la urna—murmuró Isabella.

—Eso es por la Interpol.

—Veo que no te estás tomando esto en serio, Jazz.

—Confía en mí, sí que me lo tomo en serio.

Por lo que le había dicho Isabella, sus hermanos siempre habían querido protegerla. E independientemente de que él quisiera casarse con ella, no se podía negar que se la había llevado a Hong Kong de manera fraudulenta, que la había seducido y que había permitido que se metiera, sin protección alguna, en la guarida de un mañoso local.

Emmett se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Vas a salir corriendo, ¿verdad? —dijo Isabella con pesar—. Es lo que hacen siempre.

—En absoluto.

Jazz apartó la vista de su hermano para esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces Emmett llegó a donde estaban ellos, saludó a Charlotte con un cortés movimiento de cabeza antes de echarle a su hermana una mirada tan fulminante como furibunda.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia Jazz.

—Bien… —empezó a decir Emmett en tono sombrío—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—¡Basta! —exclamó Isabella mientras se adelantaba y se colocaba delante de él, con los brazos en jarras y echando chispas por los ojos—. Sé amable con él. Emmett miró a su hermana y se fijó en los anillos que llevaba puestos.

Jazz vio una expresión de obstinación en su rostro que le resultó familiar, pero también detectó amor.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es mío, por eso! Porque lo amo y me voy a casar con él y vamos a tener bebés. ¡Así que apártate!

—¿Bebés? —repitió Emmett.

—Preciosos y adorables bebés —dijo Charlotte, que esbozó una sonrisa maternal—. Y muy pronto.

—¿Cómo de pronto? —preguntó Emmett mirando a su hermana.

Jazz volteó los ojos con incredulidad.

—No tan pronto —dijo en tono firme—. Más adelante —tomó a Isabella de la mano y tiró de ella para llevarla a su lado—. Por favor —dijo en tono seco—, no hace falta que me ayudes.

—Pero…

—No —silenció sus protestas con una mirada de advertencia—. En Hong Kong te dejé que llevaras la voz cantante, pero no tienes que salir en defensa mía aquí. No necesito tu protección —dijo en voz baja—. No quiero tu protección. Esta vez no. Tú, sobre todo tú, deberías entenderlo.

—Bien —Isabella lo miró con una mezcla de frustración y socarronería—. Es todo tuyo.

—Difícil, ¿verdad? —Jazz se inclinó y la besó en los labios porque no se pudo resistir—. Ten un poco de fe. Tal vez nos llevemos bien.

—No es tan fácil que Emmett se lleve bien con nadie —dijo Isabella, que miró a su hermano con fastidio.

—No lo presiones, Isabella. Tu hermano te quiere. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Es lógico que tú digas eso —dijo ella con callada certidumbre.

Jazz miró el amado y bello rostro de Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues no lo olvides —dijo él antes de besarla de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uff! Tenía que subir el último cap… la verdad es muy corto y me fastidió un poco el final… pero ya saben como son estas historias… la dejan a una con las ganas jajajajajaja**

**No olviden dejar su comentario, saben que amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
